Watching Them Watching Us
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Incest is such a dirty word in society. It seems that the more incestuous and taboo the love is, the more complicated it gets. If that's truly the case, Itachi and Sasuke's relationship must be as complex as humanly possible. EXTREME-UCHIHACEST YAOI! Comp between myself and ItachiSasukeSama!
1. What Kind of Parents Are Too Busy?

**Copyright © 2011 by penname BelovedShadow, user ID 2189129: c/o . All Rights Reserved.**

**A/N: Sorry to have to get all technical with you guys about that, but due to recent events I just thought you should all be aware of my rights to my work before embarking on this journey. Now, on with the stuff that I DON'T own...**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters or settings of Naruto. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**WARNING: There has never been more Uchiha smut in one fic. Ever. This, we can guarantee. =D**

**A/N: This is a comp between me (BelovedShadow), and one of my personal favourite friends here on the site. (ItachiSasukeSama) Her Authors Note is coming at the end, but first I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who saw what happened yesterday and let me know... and I guess I'll also thank those of you who left crazy flames... hehe... I know that was out of love for me. That situation has been cleared up, and I'm back on my own two feet again to be a partner in giving you this fic! **

**Enjoy!**

To say that the Uchiha brothers were close would be the understatement of a lifetime. To say that they were romantic would be... accurate. Still, it didn't seem exactly correct to refer to the relationship with a concept as simple and common as romanticism. It was really the combination of the closeness and the romantic nature of that closeness that made them the way they were. Well, either that or their tendency to have passionate butt-sex when their parents weren't looking... actually, it was probably the latter - because to say that the Uchiha brothers were sex-crazed, would be a true observation.

"Aniki! Not right now!" The younger giggled out, adoring the ticklish feeling of his brother's soft kisses and caresses. He was pressed against his bedroom wall, his hands resting softly against the firm chest of his brother, in a playful and very pathetic attempt to push him away.

"I need you..." The elder whispered huskily, taking in the soft skin of his Otouto's ear lobe and giving it a harsh suck before being brutally shoved back into reality by his mother's voice.

"Boys! Your father and I need to go meet up with some potential buyers, will you be okay home alone?" Mikoto called, waiting for her son's reply. She caught the sound of a very frustrated groan, before her first born child answered her.

"Just go already, Mum! You guys go meet these people every weekend, we're used to it!"

Fugaku smirked. _'We're used to it'_ was clearly just the teenager-ish way of saying _'don't pester us about this again.'_

"Right, then. We're off!" Mikoto called, excitedly tugging her reluctant husband to the car.

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

Izuna shifted slightly in his sleep, groaning against his brother's chest when he registered that the abomination that had woken him was more formally titled; the doorbell. The accursed thing was ringing annoyingly and persistently at... what the fuck time was it anyway?

"Uncle Madara! The doorbell's ringing!"

Izuna smirked, cuddling up to the pillow on his other side, in lieu of his original position against Madara's sleeping form. Surely enough, Madara woke up from the lack of warmth. He didn't open his eyes, settling instead for the option of blindly searching for - and sleepily trying to pull Izuna back to him.

"Maa, Mada-Nii! You heard that, they're calling _you._" He said playfully, before he applied a very forced, fake looking frown and made himself sound very stern. "Now... Go get the door."

The elder growled under his breath and opened his eyes, looking at the angel that had blessed him with it's presence every morning from the time he was seventeen years old. He reached out and stroked Izuna's cheek, frowning when his little brother closed his eyes in an effort to go back to sleep.

"Hmph... the only reason they're calling me specifically is because we all already know that asking you to get out of bed and do something productive or remotely helpful to others with your day will be a complete waste of words."

Izuna simply sighed and smiled happily as he pressed farther into his pillow. "Okay, Koibito- whatever you say..."

Madara frowned suspiciously. "What's that mean?"

"Nothing.. It's just something that I've noticed, that I find interesting."

"Uncle Madara!... Ugh! Fine! _I'll_ get the door!" Both brothers ignored their nephew's outburst and continued on with their discussion.

"What did you find interesting?"

"You're always the one who wants me to come to bed... I guess that if you're so anxious for me to be up and about then I should cut down my time here on this mattress in general - after all, it wouldn't be fair to just slim down my extra nap time in the morning. How about, we just don't use the bed at all during the day. Since it seems to bother you so much." He said in a light and innocent tone of voice, which is something to instantly be suspicious of when it's coming out of the mouth of Izuna Uchiha.

Madara scowled at Izuna with temperamental eyes. He was clearly quite opposed to the idea of not using the bed at all during the day. "Hn. Fine. Take your naps."

Izuna smiled sweetly. "Goodnight!"

With a roll of the eye, Madara slipped on a pair of loose jeans and was just walking out of his door when a smallish body crashed into his chest.

"Sumimasen..."

Madara watched the flustered boy as he ducked around his uncle and openly entered the older man's bedroom, without knocking or requesting entry in any way.

Izuna knowingly scooted over and let the young teen climb into bed with him. Madara turned back.

"You're getting too old to hide out up here. You need to come downstairs and talk to them." Madara said, taking in the form of the child curling up to Izuna. Both of them could sleep until five pm on a rough day... it was absolutely incredible.

His nephew looked up and pouted. "No! If they wanted to see me then they would let me and Nii-San live with them!"

"Otouto!"

Madara smirked. "He'll be right down!"

Izuna rolled over uncomfortably. "Well, whether you're staying or going, both of you stop yelling - I'm trying to sleep."

Madara finally managed to coax the boy downstairs; after much bribery, blackmail and in the end - threats of no tomato soup for a week.

"Sasuke! It's so good to see you! Where have you been these past few weekends? You know, Itachi's only half the fun!" Mikoto said, excitedly holding her arms open for her son to embrace her. Itachi rolled his eyes, what a way to make him feel loved...

Sasuke's face remained stone cold as he took in his mother's appearance. "You must be Uncle Madara and Uncle Izuna's brother." He said to Fugaku. "That would make you their sister in law." Sasuke continued, this time directing his cruel words to his mother. Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry, he's not been feeling well."

"Oh, I see. What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mikoto asked kindly - still holding her arms out for the hug that she must have known she'd never receive.

"Tch. Don't pretend to care." Sasuke mumbled, squishing himself in the arm chair next to Itachi. They were both very slimly built, so it wasn't too terrible of a fit - however, had their parents not been there, Sasuke would have sat on his brother's lap and been significantly more comfortable.

"Please, excuse us for a moment." Itachi said, looking to his parents and noting a nod of the head from his father. He yanked Sasuke up and dragged him into the kitchen by his collar.

"Otouto, stop being so sour. Those are our _parents._" Itachi scowled at his younger brother, every time their parents came to visit Sasuke would throw a bitch fit and he was in no mood to have to put up with it this time. He was sick of this shit, why couldn't his baby brother just be happy they came to see them at all?

"Then maybe they should start acting like it! They show up here every other weekend and want to be a happy fucking family, yet they still can't create a single good reason as to why we've been dumped here with the smexies anyway!" Sasuke pouted up at Itachi, his arms folded over his chest as he sulked.

Itachi froze, then heaved a heavy and worn out sounding sigh. "How many times do I have to say this... They're our uncles, Sasuke. Would you _please_stop referring to them as the smexies."

Sasuke shrugged. "They don't act like uncles - they act like a smart and sexy gay couple living upstairs. Smart plus sexy equals smexy. Two individuals who are smexy would be smexies."

Itachi frowned. "That's beside the point. Anyway, we can argue about uncle Madara and uncle Izuna at some later moment in time. Right now you need to go appreciate the precious seconds you have with our parents."

"What kind of parents are too _busy_to raise their own children?" Sasuke hissed.

"Ours! So accept it and move the fuck on! You've been living here for your entire life! When will you get over this grudge?" Itachi said with his voice slightly raised. He glared at his little brother in frustration.

Sasuke felt butterflies in his stomach. So far in life, all of his experiences with an angry Itachi Uchiha had been very pleasant...

Itachi noticed Sasuke's sudden stillness and immediately recognized the all-too-familiar stare that he was receiving from the child. Little horny bastard was turned on by every damn thing... Fine, then - but they didn't have time to act on such things at that very instant. It would have to wait. He smirked as an evil idea hit him, just because _**they**_ didn't have time to _**act**_ on it... didn't mean _**he**_ coudn't _**play**_ on it.

"If you dont come and be civil to them... then you wont get what your thinking about right now." He said as he turned around and glanced back at his horny little brother with a sweet smile.

The younger teen pouted beautifully as Itachi sauntered out of the kitchen... He envied his brother's self-control and he despised how he had the ability to use that delicious body as a weapon to make him do whatever the elder wanted him to... Ugh. Now he had to go face those... strangers.

What was their life like at home? Did they have dogs? A fish? A cat maybe - he liked cats... _Something_ to care for at least? Were they really that incapable of taking on two sons, who were both old enough to look after themselves? No. That couldn't be it. There was something more that Sasuke must have been missing...

Even on the weekends when they'd go out to water parks and do the fun things they used to do when he and Itachi were younger- they'd never set foot in their parent's house. What could possibly be there that they weren't being allowed to see?

**A/N: ****Heh heh, I have a permanent spot on Beloveds profile now... hmm, its all warm and cozy...**

**-ahem- I mean, um... yay! we have new Collab! and yay! we are sharing it with all you lovely people! Ok well, I'm pretty sure Beloved agrees when I say - we hope you enjoyed this juicy little starter and we hope you continue to enjoy it as we update!**

**Beloved: Yes! I agree! Please let us know how you liked it with a Review! If you're interested in checking out more work by us, we have another fic called Konoha High School Host Club, which is on ItachiSasukeSama's profile, so go on and check that one out as well. That's all of this one for today, my darlings.**

**TAKE OUR POLLS!**

**We love you for reading,**

**-Beloved & ItachiSasukeSama**


	2. A Misunderstanding

**A/N: WE UPDATED! After poking ItachiSasukeSama with a virtual stick for the past HOUR she's actually returned the document to me so now I can give it to you lovely readers! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

"And they just walk into the house on weekends like they _know_us or something! Like, they're claiming that they actually _can't_raise us. Yet, all I ever hear about when I'm out of the house is The Uchiha Estate this, or The Uchiha Estate that! Clearly it's a wealthy and well known family - so why can't the family heads take care of their own goddamn children?" Sasuke asked in a whiny tone, pouting against the straw of his Coke.

He and his friends were sitting in the food court of the local mall. Sasuke had only eaten two bites of plain steamed white rice before he lost his appetite thinking about his parents. This was good news of course to Naruto, who gladly devoured the rest of his meal like a human garbage disposal.

"Careful," Kiba teased, poking the blonde's stomach. "Get too fat and I won't love you anymore." He warned. Naruto frowned and leaned over romantically - then burped in his lover's face. This resulted in a disgusted glare from Gaara and Sasuke, along with an amused smirk from Neji.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about... You can't just give up on your parents, Teme. They're the only parents you've got. It would be like... like giving up on Itachi or something... you just can't! He's the only brother you've got..."

Gaara sniggered to himself for unknown reasons as Sasuke nodded along with Naruto's reasoning. "I mean yeah... but the smexies were pretty good parents growing up. Me and Nii-San didn't even pick up on their incestuous habits until we were already mirroring them. Meanwhile, our parents would be stopping by... taking us on stupid little trips and vacations" He pouted, angrily jabbing his straw into his drink before he continued with his sulky rant. "But do you know, they've never even let us inside of their house?"

Neji frowned. "That's weird..."

"What are you talking about? I was just over there like two days ago with yo- OW! Gaara what the fuck!" Naruto yelled, Gaara simply glared at him - a clear warning not to _ever_try and finish that sentence again. Sasuke looked at Gaara curiously and was about to ask what that little display had been about when he was distracted by a familiar voice. But... that was impossible... Nii-San had said that he needed to stay home since Smexy was sick and Smexier was at work... That couldn't be Itachi's voice only two seats behind him.

Sasuke peered into his glass of coke, trying to position it so that he could use it as a mirror. He finally angled it correctly and surely enough, Itachi's reflection was looking back at him from the soft-drink. The raven gasped and choked on his mouthful of drink. He held back the worst of it and managed to remain unnoticed by his brother, leaning back discreetly and listening in more intently... why had Nii-San lied about not being able to leave the house?

_"Yes, love?... Don't be silly, you can wait a while longer, I'll be back in just a few minutes..."_Sasuke listened in horror to his brother's words. Who the FUCK was Itachi on the phone with? He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself and listened more. He felt bile rise in his throat as he recognized the sound of a soft chuckle, but he forced it back down - even as his mind spun with the recurring thought... Nii-San never laughed in front of other people...

_"You're so impatient... No, I'm not insulting you, I love it about you. I love everything about you - that's something that comes free with my being_**_in_**_love with you."_Sasuke choked violently on his coke. His friends looked up at him in shock as the tears suddenly started to pour down his face with no warning.

"Are you alright?"

"What's wrong?"

"Teme, you're scaring me!"

He ignored them all and rushed out of the food court, making sure to avoid Itachi's line of sight. Somehow Sasuke managed a dead sprint all the way home and he immediately rushed upstairs - hoping to find Izuna still in bed so that he could vent and cry and finish dealing with his emotions properly.

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

"Just a taste? It'll make my head feel better."

"Uncle Izuna, that's not how it works."

Izuna pouted, gripping the fabric of his nephew's sweat pants for dear life. "Please, Itachi? C'mon, you haven't let me do it in like... How long has it been? Six months? A year? _Two_years?"

"Eight days." Itachi said, with a roll of the eye. Izuna was like an older, whinier, more-overdramatic version of Sasuke. With that Itachi sighed lovingly to himself. His Otouto would be home soon, he was at the mall with his friends... they'd probably finished their shopping right now- and could most likely be found in the food court.

"Itaaaacccchhhhhiiiiiiii!" Izuna whined insistently.

"Hush up already! Your making more fuss than Sasuke when our parents visit us..." Izuna wrinkled his nose, no one else ever made _that_ much fuss.

"It's true though, look - I read it in an article somewhere..." Izuna shamelessly rose from his bed. He wasn't wearing anything but a thin coat of sweat - which was to be expected since Madara had ordered him to stay under the covers to try and out-heat his fever. He bent over, deliberately giving Itachi a crystal clear view of his ass then pulled out an old piece of newspaper. He handed it to Itachi with a confident smirk, then got back into bed.

Itachi looked over the article and then gave Izuna an annoyed glare. "Izuna, this says it's been proven that orgasm can reduce stress and headache."

"Exactly." Izuna said with an affirmitive nod.

"How does this prove that letting _you_suck _my_dick will make _your_ head feel better?"

Izuna pouted cutely - again making Itachi's mind drift to thoughts of his brother... just another hour and Sasuke would be home. Just another two hours and Madara would be home and he'd be rid of Izuna's incessant attempts to bed him...

"Itachi, you're taking the article too seriously... an orgasm is an orgasm, doesn't matter _who_ has it. I'm certain that if you came in my mouth it'd work the same way..."

"You're the biggest liar I ever saw." Itachi said with a chuckle, he leaned down and pecked Izuna on the forehead. Then looked up suddenly just in time to see his brother storm in angrily and screech something unintelligible about hate, infidelity and the food court.

"What? What's wrong?" Itachi asked in concern, immediately approaching Sasuke in an attempt to dry his tears.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU!" Sasuke said, letting out an agonized sob and collapsing to the floor. He glared up at his brother through his over-floeing onyx orbs, making Itachi frown with both confusion and growing concern.

"Here we have Howler Monkey Sasuke Uchiha, a rare sight in the Howler Monkey species and often found in different forests in the wild. _This_particular Howler Monkey, has been domesticated and captured. However - be careful not to upset the creature, or it's inner howl shall make itself known." Izuna commented in an announcer voice. He was holding up the tube of lubricant that he kept under his pillow as if it was a microphone and speaking into it like a wild-life announcer, while amusedly studying Sasuke's temper tantrum.

Itachi and Sasuke ignored Izuna's commentary. He never failed to have something obnoxious to add to any delicate situation. Again, Itachi tried to move towards his brother - but Sasuke smacked his hand away violently.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME! WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY? DIDN'T YOU PROMISE THAT SKANK YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THAT YOU'D SEE THEM IN A FEW MINUTES CUS THEY'RE ALWAYS SO IMPATIENT TO TAKE YOUR FAT COCK?" Sasuke asked, still screeching. Itachi bit his bottom lip as he stared at his brother, longing to hold the distraught boy but not daring to get any closer.

"I think it's safe to say that Itachi's only in love with one impatient cock-loving skank, Sasuke... That would be _you._" Izuna pondered aloud. "I mean hell, I'm the only other impatient cock-loving skank that he knows, and he's certainly not in love with me..." Izuna added on the last bit a little more quietly, smirking to himself.

"I AM NOT A SKANK!" Sasuke yelled, taking off his shoe and aiming it at his uncles head.

Itachi sighed. "Otouto, the only _person_I'm in love with is you. No one else. I didn't promise anyone that I'd see them in a few minutes... all I've been doing all day is trying to keep my dick out of Izuna's mouth and counting the seconds until you got home."

Sasuke looked to Izuna who nodded in confirmation that this statement was true. "Then why the hell did I _JUST_ hear you being all fluffy... and lovey-dovey... and sweet to someone on the phone, while I was at the mall?" He asked weakly.

Itachi studied his brothers behaviour. Sasuke was truly heart-broken. He actually thought to himself just to make sure that he really wasn't at that mall. But he _wasn't._He just wasn't. Sasuke was wrong - no matter how believable he was, he was wrong.

"Sasuke, you must have seen someone else."

"YEAH RIGHT! It _looked_like you. It _sounded_like you... even... even the way you said 'yes, love' sounded exactly the way you say it to me when _we're_on the phone!"

Izuna smirked widely. "Oh, you must have encountered Itachi's twin!" He commented, picking at one of his nails absentmindedly. Both boys ignored their uncle's usual nonsense interjection.

"It wasn't me. End of story." Itachi folded his arms over his chest, feeling hurt that his brother was so determined to think the worst of him.

"Whatever, Itachi. I would have forgiven you, but now you're just adding insult to injury by lying about it."

"So I'm sleeping on the couch?"

"HELL THE FUCK YEAH, YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" Sasuke aimed a punch at Itachi's arm, but the elder caught his fist. They stared at each other for a moment before the younger yanked his wrist free and looked away, tears falling freely from his eyes in silent streams.

Itachi sighed as he headed passed the sobbing boy towards the bedroom entrance, pausing to look back at his little brother with an extrememly hurt expression. "You know, Sasuke... If you told me that the sky was yellow, I'd believe you. Even though I see it clearly as blue, I'd believe you - because I trust you. It's a shame that you don't feel the same way." That was the last thing he said before walking out of the room, leaving a furious Sasuke and a genuinely amused Izuna behind.

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

The Uchiha walked into his home silently, smirking to himself as he entered the door to his bedroom and found his brother's arms immediately pulling him down to the bed with haste and need. Soft lips connected with his and light whimpers and moans could be heard as the younger's bulge ground against his own desperately.

"You're already hard as a rock..." He mumbled against moist lips.

"You kept me waiting... don't do that again, Aniki... It drives me insane."

The elder chuckled. "Foolish, Otouto... there's no need to fret about it so much, wherever I may be... I'll always hurry back to you."

"I love you, Nii-San." The elder smiled as he felt his neck be kissed lightly.

But their moment of paradise was ruined as a blood-curdling shriek came from their parents bedroom. Two gunshots were heard then the sound silenced.

The elder Uchiha quickly grabbed his brother and shoved him into the closet, then joined him in the tight space.

"Aniki, I'm scared." The boy whispered, the tears were evident in his voice... but he silenced when he felt the elder place a finger to his lips. He opened the trap door under their shoes and again pushed his Otouto inside before joining him. They walked silently along the passageway until they were in the secret room under the kitchen, and they waited. After what felt like decades someone stomped over where they were hiding.

_"Where are the sons?"_

_"Can't find them. Maybe they weren't home."_

_"Well what's the point in taking out the parents if there's still someone around to claim the bloody inheritance!"_

_"Calm down, boss. We'll find em! They can't be far, they left their shoes at the door... they're here somewhere! Mikoto and Fugaku can't be clever enough to hide them that well, anyway."_

_"Search the house! I want their room stripped from top to bottom! This is a wealthy estate, there's probably a trap door!"_

"Otouto, I need you to be very quiet, okay? I'm going to get us out of here."

"But It-"

"Shhhh, it's fine. I'll keep you safe. No matter what."

They traveled quieter than the dead through another part of the passageway. This one wasn't a tunnel that they'd been taught as children, but hopefully it would lead them someplace safe. It twisted and turned, but luckily it did enough strange things that they wouldn't be followed. You had to have Uchiha eye-sight to navigate it. Finally it started looking a bit more neat. The floor became wood-paneled. And there was... food? Yes, old jams and a deep freezer that promised to be stuffed with all sorts of things and... a ray-lamp that was providing artificial sunlight to a tomato farm. The younger of the two gained a lustful expression as he gazed at the plants, unknowingly reaching out one hand towards them. The elder grabbed his hand and pulled his younger brother against his side, restraining him while also just wanting him to be closer.

Again they could hear a voice atop them but this one was speaking in a deep, loving, yet annoyed tone.

_"Calm down, Sasuke. I'm sure that this is just a misunderstanding, your brother loves you... here, I'll get you a Popsicle."_

They froze. Both looking towards the deep-freezer with the same expression of terror etched onto their perfect features... wherever they were, they didn't know anyone here... they didn't know if this was a friend or foe, but they couldn't turn back now. They watched in horror as a door opened and a man walked down and turned on the real light. He had long spiky black hair that hung wildly around his body and he looked at them in slight surprise when he noticed them. Then he frowned.

"Itsuki... Shunsuke... It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Madara Uchiha. I'm your father's brother. It seems you've discovered the connecting passageway between our homes." He said sadly, looking up at them with pained eyes. "Which must mean... that your parents are dead."

**A/N: Soooooooooooo... do you like it? I hope you like it, cus I like it... and that would make me a narcissist if you didn't. =C **

**We are lusting for reviews, so please help to satisfy us. **

**Also, this is Beloved talking to you right at this moment, so you know I'm about to bitch and moan to you guys about my poll. Here goes: TAKE MY POLL YOU TROLLOPING SKANKS!**

**Hehe.. If you like our works, again, you can find our other Comp on ItachiSasukeSama's profile. It's called Konoha High School Host Club. Or you can just check out her other works. I recommend Blood Eternal. But then again... she hasn't updated it in a month... (-Ahem- GET HER!)**

**Completed junk for you to look at whilst waiting for us to update:**

**If you're here for Madara and Izuna, then check out my fic Breaking The Rules. **

**If you're here for Itachi and Sasuke then check out ItachiSasukeSama's fic An Otouto's Happiness **

**If you're here for Itsuki and Shunsuke then you're shit out of luck cus we made them up.**

**heheh.. anyways, I'm done rambling.**

**Please review us, and please take our polls, and please stick around for the next chapter. Things are starting to get interesting, desu ne?**

**-Beloved and ItachiSasukeSama**


	3. The First Night

**A/N: We're not dead! We updated KHSHC... yesterday? I think... I'm not good with knowing what day it is during the summer, sorry. So, since we're alive, we've written up another chappie for you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

"So what you're telling us, is that the whole reason our dead good-for-nothing parents never let us see their house - is that me and Itachi have secret good-for-nothing twin brothers who they didn't want us finding out about?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his look-alike with distaste. Shunsuke, however, was completely oblivious to the glare - as he had his head buried in his brother's chest and was crying whole-heartedly over the death of his parents... and the feeling of almost being killed himself.

"Yes." Madara replied. He was the only one keeping his cool. Itsuki and Shunsuke were both in shock over Fugaku and Mikoto's death, Itachi took one look at Itsuki and locked himself in his room, Sasuke was furious and Izuna had refused to wake up and see what was going on in the first place; having replied with "I don't care if _Jesus Christ_just showed up in the cellar, I'm going back to sleep." When he was told that his other nephews had arrived at the house.

"Mum and Dad weren't good for nothing. They were amazing parents and good people, they didn't deserve to die." Itsuki said in an icy angered tone.

"Well, I'm glad to know that they were good for you, but since Itachi-Nii and I have been deemed as the _unworthy-of-love_ children we wouldn't know that, now would we?"

"Izuna and I love you two very much, Sasuke. Your parents wouldn't have left you with us if we didn't." Madara said calmly. They all looked up as Itachi entered the room. He sat down as far away from Sasuke as possible.

"So, what's going on?" He asked. "Other than the obvious fact that Sasuke and I both have twin brothers." He added on, nodding politely to his new-found siblings.

"Well, your parents have been killed." Madara said.

Itachi nodded, processing the information with a sad frown. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said to his brothers.

Itsuki thanked him. He understood that Itachi and Sasuke must not have known their parents very well, but Itachi was certainly being a lot more kind about the situation than Sasuke was...

"So... Itsuki? Is that your name?" Itachi asked. His twin nodded. "Right, thanks. I know this is a delicate time for you, but if you don't mind my asking- were you possibly at the local mall today, speaking romantically to someone on your cell phone?"

Sasuke froze, looking up suddenly at his brother. Oh God... Now Itachi was going to _murder_him for his lack of trust...

"Yes, actually I was." Itsuki said, the only person who noticed his brother's body tense in his lap was Madara. The eldest Uchiha studied the Sasuke-look-alike's back with amusement as the teen clung closer to his brother. Many people could have been fooled into thinking that the child was grieving, but Madara had an eye for that particular type of relationship. How likely was that? That both sets of twins would be split up, and both sets of twins would fall in love with the brother they grew up with? It was an interesting little pattern.

"Thank you, that's all." Itachi said, rising to leave the room again.

"Aniki, wait!" Sasuke called. He quickly followed after his brother. "Nii-San, I'm sorry! What did you expect me to think?"

Itachi turned back at Sasuke. "I expected you to trust me."

Sasuke pouted, continuing to follow behind his brother as Itachi stormed off to their room to sulk. On their way upstairs they noticed a yawning barely-dressed Izuna making his way down the steps while stretching his arms out above his head. Their uncle blinked at them confusedly for a moment, before deciding that he was apparently still too tired to be around the boys if they were arguing. However - his personal favourite pillow wasn't in his bed at the moment, and that had to be corrected.

When Itsuki saw another stranger walking into the living room in naught but a pair of baggy black satin boxers, he knew immediately that he was attracted to the man. But as he gawked - he noted that his new uncle, Madara, was giving him a slightly amused yet undeniably possessive glare. And he quickly realized why, as the newcomer sat down and wrapped himself around Madara, not hesitating for a single moment to connect their lips in a kiss that looked so passionate that Itachi's twin found himself feeling slightly embarrassed for watching. He felt Shunsuke's head shifting slightly, deliberately pressing more against the bulge growing in his pants. Itsuki bit his lip, and cleared his throat, hoping that if he could attract the other people in the room, his brother would stop subtly molesting him. It worked.

Madara tore away from Izuna, allowing himself to be pulled back into one more kiss, before pulling away _again._This time giving his younger brother a look then looking pointedly at the stairs, signaling that if Izuna put on his best behaviour for a short while, he'd be repaid ten-fold when they got back to the privacy of their room.

"This, is Izuna." Madara said, not further explaining who Izuna was, since now he would be in a sort of awkward position saying that they were brothers.

"So why are they here, is Fugaku... gone?"

"Yes, he and Mikoto were most likely killed. You two said you heard gunshots, right?" Madara asked.

Shunsuke sat up and nodded, curious to see who the new voice had belonged to. Izuna looked back at him with just as much curiosity. "Shunsuke, why don't you tell me what happened?" Izuna asked gently. He felt sort of guilty about this. When Mikoto had announced that she was pregnant with twins _again_he'd assumed that these ones wouldn't be split up. It made sense for Itsuki and Itachi to be separated, since they were both the eldest and therefore both heir to the Uchiha "empire". But Mikoto had insisted that both of her sons should be able to have a little brother, so she would split up the new twins as well. It had been Izuna who'd chosen Sasuke over Shunsuke.

He'd gone over there to pick up the child, to find that one of the babes had scooted it's way over to Itsuki's bedroll in the middle of the night, finding that to be cute, he took the other infant, so as not to separate the one that was already attached to it's big brother. Now, that same baby had grown older and had to live through his parent's murder... maybe he should have just taken them both... Ugh. Whatever. He was much too tired to be worrying his mind over the past now.

Itsuki probably didn't have any memory of that anyway, he had been sleeping at the time - he'd probably never even seen Sasuke before... Okay, Okay. Seriously. Time to stop thinking about that stuff. Shunsuke started to speak - and seeing as it was _him_ who had asked the boy to speak, he supposed he should probably pay attention.

"Well, me and Nii-San were in our room... hanging out... when we heard the scream and the gunshots, so Nii-San pushed me into the closet - and I was scared, cus he pushed me in first... and I didn't want him to get hurt either. Then he put me in the trap door and followed after me, then we heard the guys who were in the mansion talking about how there was no point in killing Mommy and Daddy, cus me and Aniki lived, so their boss couldn't collect the inheritance, then we kept running in the passageway and we ended up in your cellar with the tomatoes."

Izuna and Madara looked at each other very seriously. "Itsuki, why didn't you tell me what the men said before? This is much more serious than I thought."

"Why?" Itsuki and Shunsuke asked at the same time.

Izuna sighed and explained. "Whoever did this, knows perfectly well where that passageway is, and where it leads. They had that conversation directly above you on purpose."

"What? Why?" Shunsuke inquired further.

"If you two were to die, Madara and I would inherit the estate. They're trying to frame _us._"

"But _why_?" The child asked again.

"Because you're safe here. And if you thought we ordered assassins to come and kill you, you'd probably leave and go somewhere where the _actual_ people who want you dead could find you." Madara clarified.

"Oh..."

"It's late, let's all get some sleep, huh?" Izuna asked, his eyes twinkled with mischief and lust as he thought of "sleeping" with Madara.

"You've been in bed today until past noon, then again from seven pm until now, and you're tired?" Madara asked with a knowing smirk. "Even _you_can't possibly love sleep that much."

Izuna was fully prepared for a witty reply, but Itsuki cut him off. "Where are we supposed to sleep?"

Madara grinned evilly. "I suppose you boys are much too old to sleep together."

"We don't mind, actually we-"

"No, no. It's fine. Shunsuke you can have the guest room, and Itsuki you can have Sasuke's room."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"No, it's not a problem. I'll probably have to give you a duster, no one's set foot in Sasuke's bedroom for at least a decade. He's been sleeping with Itachi since the day he learned how to walk." Madara insisted. He knew damn well that Itsuki and Shunsuke wanted to sleep together, but playing with their fragile little minds was just so _fun_!

"Okay, but... Shouldn't Nii-San get the guest room? I'm sure Sasuke's room would probably be more suited for _me_." Shunsuke asked.

Izuna shook his head. "If Sasuke decides to get possessive about his space, he's a hundred times more likely to be bitchy and bratty to you than he is to Itsuki."

The boys nodded. "It's fine, Izuna. Let him have Sasuke's room. He's right, that one's better suited for him. Itsuki will use the guest room. Let's go boys. Follow us." Madara and Izuna led their nephews to their designated sleeping areas and then retreated to their own.

"So far, it would seem that Shunsuke is a lot more submissive and calm than Sasuke is." Madara commented, as Izuna sat down at the vanity and handed his elder brother a comb. There were no words needed, the combing of Izuna's hair was a nightly routine. "He's even a little shy... it makes him even cuter than Sasuke - when he isn't on a 'woe is me' bitch-fest."

"Yes, and Itsuki is a lot more social and generous than Itachi. It's interesting how different their personalities are." The younger added on his own observations, before changing the subject entirely. "Let's go fuck in the cellar tonight." He suggested. "We haven't done that in _years._"

"We did that last Tuesday, and I think it would be best for everyone - meaning you and Sasuke - to tone down the obviousness for a little while." Even as he said it, he heard a light moan coming from the room next to theirs - namely Itachi's room. So much for _that_idea...

**Meanwhile in Itachi's room...**

"Am I forgiven?" Sasuke whispered huskily, kissing and licking at Itachi's neck.

"No. Put some clothes on." Itachi responded. He was lying. Of course Sasuke was forgiven, he could never stay mad at him for long. And it was an understandable mistake. Even if you trusted someone completely, it was easy to doubt that trust if you thought you saw them breaking it with your own eyes.

Sasuke ignored the order to get dressed, and continued sucking his brother's neck. He was already lying naked on top of the man, if they were really gonna argue and be cold towards each other, Itachi would have pushed him away already. He smirked, deciding that maybe fucking with Itachi's mind would get him what he wanted. He gave an extremely unauthentic sigh. "Fine, Nii-San. I guess there's nothing for me to do if you won't fuck me... oh wait... you're not the only sexy big brother of mine anymore, are you? I wonder if Itsuki would let me bed _him_ instead."

Sasuke grinned as Itachi flipped them over, so that the elder was on top, pinning a nude and horny Sasuke down beneath him. "Are you trying to make me even more upset? Because it's working." Itachi said sternly, blatant possessiveness in his tone.

Again, Sasuke ignored his brother's words, instead reaching downwards and taking hold of the tent in Itachi's pajama bottoms. "It's so _hard,_let me help you Nii-san..." He mumbled, leaning up and capturing Itachi's lips in a searing kiss. He moaned as the elder responded in _exactly_the way he'd hoped for.

**Meanwhile in Sasuke's room...**

Shunsuke looked up as Itsuki stepped softly into the room.

"It's not me!" He yelped as soon as the elder entered.

Itsuki laughed, knowing that his Otouto was referring to the moan that had just vibrated through the house. It _had_sounded like Shunsuke, but Itsuki could recognize the slight difference between that sound and his brother's own noises of pleasure. "I know. It was Sasuke... I think."

"Is he pleasuring himself? Why would he do that in Itachi's bed?"

Itsuki smiled, kissing the boy softly. "You've done that in my bed." He commented, softly brushing his hand across Shunsuke's cheek, adoring the light blush that had appeared due to his words.

"That's different, Aniki. Our relationship isn't the same as theirs." The boy said, wrapping his arms lightly around his brother and gently coaxing the elder's body to lay atop his.

"How can you be so sure?"

Shunsuke smiled sweetly, giving his brother a whisper-like kiss before responding. "Because it's impossible for anyone to ever love anyone else as much as I love you."

**-The Next Day-**

Izuna walked into the kitchen, yawning slightly and looking around to see Madara at the stove and everyone else sitting down waiting patiently for their food. "You're making breakfast, Mada-Nii?" He asked stupidly. Madara didn't even turn around.

"No, love. It's two pm - I'm making lunch. Itsuki made breakfast for us hours ago."

Izuna nodded, sitting down at the table. "It's not my fault if I slept in. Loud annoying moans from Itachi's room next to mine... and breathy little whimpers coming from Sasuke's room across from mine... It just doesn't make for a good night's rest. Hell, I should have gone down the hall and slept in the guest room. It's not like anyone was in there." He feigned an indignant huff as he put his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in one hand.

"Elbows off the table Izuna..." Said Madara, coming over to tap his brothers elbow with a spatula and give him a peck on the lips. He brought his lips to his ear briefly to whisper a brief warning, "Or I _won't_ punish you later." He smirked as Izuna's elbow hastily disappeared from the table, returning to his previous post in the kitchen as he dished up. "Besides, its your own fault - your the one who was pressing his ear up against the wall to listen in..."

"Ah, such sweet music..." Izuna sighed and smiled innocently and sweetly, beginning to purr happily to himself - lost in his pleasant memories of the previous night.

Itsuki looked down shamefully. Shunsuke did the same, and accented his embarrassment even more with a blush. Itachi just looked at Sasuke and smirked, and Sasuke disregarded everyone completely and continued sipping on his tomato juice.

"Okay, one grilled cheese sandwich with bacon and tomato, one grilled cheese sandwich with ketchup and tomato, one grilled cheese sandwich with-"

"FUCK! Why didn't I think to ask for ketchup?" Sasuke asked himself, banging his head against the table.

Shunsuke looked up meekly. "I kind of wanted bacon... do you wanna split half and half?" He asked with a kind smile.

Sasuke's eyes widened excitedly, and he turned to Itachi. "Aniki, Shunsuke is my new favourite brother." Izuna began to giggle as he looked between Itachi and Itsuki, their matching looks of possessiveness and blossoming fury were most amusing to him. This little family reunion was proving to be even more interesting than he'd originally predicted.

**A/N: Oh, Izuna... I love you so... anyway... hello readers! This is Beloved. Originally I was planning on telling you guys to attack ItachiSasukeSama for not sending her bits of the chapter to me, but for ONCE she actually delivered punctually. Hehe. Wanna no a secret? All the good parts are hers... don't tell her I said that. She'll spew out some nonsense about me writing most of this chapter... hehe. Anyway, We hope you liked it! That's all from me... **

**ItachiSasukeSama wants me to express to you all that she has love for the Uchihas (namely Izuna, Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke) But we all knew that... Why else would she be writing this with me?**

**REVIEW!**

**POLL!**

**LOVE!**

**-Beloved and ItachiSasukeSama**


	4. Fuck

**REVIEW REPLY TO AnikiOtoto: **_Firstly, I seriously wish you logged on... simply cus we decided to update today JUST to reply to your review, which ended up with me being VERY tired. But it's all good, I'm sure the other readers are praising you for single-handedly forcing an update. Anyway, just wanted to say thanks so much for reading and reviewing- but you're wrong. We didn't get the rooms mixed up. I think you may have neglected __reading this line: __"It's fine, Izuna. Let him have Sasuke's room. He's right, that one's better suited for him. Itsuki will use the guest room. Let's go boys. Follow us."_

**A/N: Phew! This chapter is longer than Madara's dick! Okay, maybe not. But it's pretty fucking long. We both worked VERY hard on it. Through blood and sweat and tears... nah, just kidding. But some VERY SORE FINGERS were involved. Hopefully it was worth it?**

**Enjoy!**

"Have you seen my brother?"

Izuna looked up at Itachi with an amused smirk. "Which one?" he asked sweetly.

"You know who I'm talking about. Where is he?"

Izuna grinned all the more. "Let's see... Itsuki is helping Madara out with dinner, is that the brother you were looking for?"

Itachi merely glared in reply.

"No? Hmmm... alright... I believe Shunsuke is in the cellar watering the tomato farm. Is that the one you wanted?"

Glare.

"Itachi, you truly are my second favourite person in the world, did you know that? I suppose I shouldn't pick favourites, but I've never been one to follow the rules, especially when it comes to what makes a proper family."

The weasel rolled his eyes. It was the same with Izuna as it was with Sasuke, he could never remain upset for too long. "So are you going to tell me where Sasuke is, or not?"

Izuna ignored the question, using his feet to slide the chair he was sitting in out from under his brother's desk. He stood up and walked up to Itachi. The younger willingly allowed his uncle to press him against the wall, and trap him there by placing his hands on either side of him. "You look so kissable when you're annoyed..." the man commented in a low whisper, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Itachi's.

It wasn't a soft kiss. This didn't surprise Itachi though, Izuna saved romantic things for Madara only. He was never gentle with Sasuke or Itachi. But Itachi appreciated the roughness. That was what was so addictive about Izuna. The frantic, desperate, blatant_lust_that he displayed in everything he did. He was up for anything as long as he got a good fuck out of it, and even if he knew he couldn't - he was going to _try_and get a good fuck out of any situation, and because of that he was probably the most passionate person Itachi had ever come across.

Izuna curled his tongue around Itachi's, pulling his nephew's tongue into his mouth and letting it explore - openly symbolizing his submission, while at the same time taking control of the kiss. That was another Izuna-ish trait. He needed to feel dominant - but he yearned to be controlled. Itachi had no issue with that, and pulled his uncle closer to his body with force, reaching down and grabbing Izuna's ass, giving it a harsh squeeze that earned him a groan.

Itachi gasped as Izuna's hands explored his more personal area - feeling himself quickly hardening. Only to have the door open.

Shunsuke gave a surprised yelp and covered his eyes cutely. "Gomen! Uhmm... Uncle Madara and Sasuke asked me to find you two... Gomen!" He squealed, then sprinted away from the room.

Itachi chuckled, straightening out his clothes. "He's pretty cute, huh?"

Izuna was glaring at the door. "I've never been one to fawn over teenagers who behave like six-year-olds." He said coldly.

His nephew smirked, pecking him softly on the lips. "We can finish sometime later this week, so don't hold a grudge."

They walked downstairs to find Madara and Sasuke looking at them with crossed arms and identical raised eyebrows. Shunsuke was cowering behind his beloved older brother, his blushing face just barely peeking around his brothers side so he could see everyone. Itsuki was just glaring at them."Is there a reason that my brother went upstairs fine and came back down flustered and embarrassed? Did you molest him."

"Firstly, you and Itachi both need to stop with this whole _your_brother thing! You have _three_brothers! Get used to it! Secondly, no we didn't molest your little cock-blocking brother! And thirdly, don't get all high-and-mighty just cus you're the fourth most attractive person in the house!" Izuna screeched back angrily.

"Wouldn't he be tied at third?" Madara asked with an amused smirk.

"No, Ita-Nii's tattoo adds an extra bit of attractiveness that Suki-Nii doesn't have. Right, Smexy?"

"Right." Izuna confirmed with a single nod of the head, following his brother with his eyes as the phone started ringing and Madara went to answer it.

"If Itachi-Nii is at third then who're the first two?" Shunsuke asked, poking his head out from behind his lover's body.

"Smexier's first and Smexy's second. Well, that's Smexy's opinion. Personally, I'd put Ita-Smex at first, and-"

"Smex isn't a correct honorific, Otouto." Itachi said with an exasperated sigh as Madara re-entered the room.

"It's been confirmed. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha are dead." He said.

"So? Who gives a fuck? Surely, you don't expect me to." Sasuke said rudely.

Shunsuke gasped at his twin's insensitive words, his eyes already watering. He went back to his position hiding behind Itsuki. Itachi felt his heart strings being pulled upon at the look of pain and sadness on his face and he turned to glare at his more insensitive baby brother.

"Otouto. Bedroom. _Now._" Itachi said, grabbing on to Sasuke's ear and dragging the boy upstairs to give him a thorough talking to.

Sasuke growled angrily at Itachi when they reached the bedroom. "Don't even bother lecturing me, Itachi-Nii. Nothing's gonna change! They left me here! They could have kept me at home with _them_but they didn't want me! They left me, and for what? There's no good explanation!"

Itachi frowned, sitting down on the couch and motioning for Sasuke to come sit with him. "They split Itsuki and I up because they didn't want me fighting him over their money. That was a success, I have no want for it."

"I know! That makes sense! But why _me_?" Sasuke whined sadly, looking down at his feet. He was trying to be mad, but... really he was just hurt. "What makes Shunsuke so much more special?" He asked with a pout. He was fully intending on throwing an all-out tantrum, but found himself gasping in surprise at his brothers next hurt tinged words.

"So you would rather you had grown up with Itsuki and Shunsuke? That I were left here alone? Perhaps you would rather have grown close to Itsuki, or even Shunsuke. Well Sasuke, is that it? You would rather you hadn't been sent to keep me company?" Itachi was pissed beyond his usual standards, and Sasuke could see it - but he was too lost in his own thoughts at the sudden revelation. Itachi growled as the confusion and hurt cleared from his brothers face, even more pissed because he had actually had to _tell_Sasuke just why it was he was raised here. He leaned over the younger and claimed his lips in a hard and angry kiss.

Sasuke accepted his brother's kiss and let himself be pushed back onto the couch somewhat roughly. His thoughts were cut off completely and he whimpered as Itachi's kiss relocated from his lips to his neck, biting and sucking on the soft flesh. While the weasel's mouth was busy, he didn't let his hands go to waste. He was already unbuttoning and unzipping Sasuke's jeans with one hand, and doing the same to himself with the other. Sasuke moaned, feeling Itachi's cock pressing against his, and grinding them together. He couldn't get enough of the delicious friction. "Nii-San..." He paused, to moan, throwing his head back when Itachi's fingers journeyed into his shirt and began toying with a nipple. "Nii-San... the hell?... Why?" He asked, it felt good. It felt amazingly good, but it had pretty much come out of nowhere... hadn't it?

"Come on Sasuke, tell me..."Itachi whispered against the boy's chest, biting down to his brother's abdomen, getting closer and closer to what Sasuke desperately hoped was his final destination.

"T-Tell you... w-what?" He asked shakily, feeling the heat of his brother's breath ghosting against his phallus.

"Is it really so easy for you to imagine growing up without me?" Itachi asked seriously.

Oh... that was true, wasn't it... living with his parents would have meant leaving Itachi behind.

"You seem so happy now, Otouto. Lying here beneath me. It makes me wonder how you can truly complain." He pondered aloud, softly dragging a single finger from the base to the tip of Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke whimpered desperately. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry... please... please, Aniki... just fuck me now... please?" He begged.

Itachi smirked, leaning down and kissing the younger's cock. "Is that what you want? I thought you wanted to live with Itsuki. I'm sure he could do this instead."

"_Niiiiiiii-Saaaaaaaaannn_!" Sasuke whined.

"Are you _sure_? You'll have to skip dinner, I'm not in the mood for a quickie."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT ALREADY!" The boy insisted.

Itachi grinned deviously. "As you wish." With that said he engulfed Sasuke's hard dick, making the younger arch his back as he cried out with delight. Itachi swirled his tongue over his brothers aching erection as he swallowed around the boys cock, teasing him close to an orgasm already. Sasuke gasped when cold air suddenly met the wet flesh of his scalding erection, an unexpected sensation as Itachi pulled his mouth free of the boys delicious cock. Instead he leaned higher and claimed his brothers lips in a hard and dominant kiss, his tongue immediately darting into the well known territory of his little brothers willing mouth. Sasuke whimpered at the angry passion that was leaking from Itachi, he was shaking with anticipation and his denied orgasm - his very blood pulsed in his veins as Itachi lifted him and carried him to their bed, not breaking the kiss until he was standing next to the bed, where he rather unceremoniously dropped the moody teen onto the sheets.

"Ita-nii... What the f-" Sasuke's crude remark was cut short as Itachi swung a leg over him, straddling his waist as he leaned forward to once more claim the boys lips in a searing and dominant kiss. Sasuke mewled as Itachi hoisted his arms up over his head, locking them in place with the handcuffs that Sasuke had hidden beneath their pillows - which were kept chained to the bed for his more kinky 'punishment' sessions that he sometimes partook in with Izuna. Once his baby brother was securely cuffed, Itachi released his kiss, instead trailing kisses up to Sasuke's ear - where he bit the lobe hard, making Sasuke gasp with a swell of intense excitement.

"Ita-" Itachi pressed a finger to the boys lips, silencing him as he whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to hear a word from you right now. The only thing I want to hear from you is moans and screams of pleasure Otouto." He said sternly but huskily. Sasuke stared at his brother as Itachi drew back to see he understood, he had never realized Itachi could be even more possessive and dominating - the very thought had his cock twitching in anticipation. He nodded his head, slipping his tongue out to lick at the finger his brother was still pressing to his lips. Itachi smirked and tapped his finger on the end of the younger's nose. "Bad Otouto, I didn't say you could do that. Now your going to have to wait on your own pleasure." He said, sliding his hips higher so he was straddling the boys chest - his cock bouncing right in front of his baby brothers face. Sasuke mewled and begged Itachi with his eyes, to which the elder smirked and gave a nod of his head. Sasuke licked his lips eagerly, as he leant himself forwards and upwards as much as he was able to. Itachi closed his eyes as Sasuke's tongue began to twirl around the head of his cock, dipping into the slit a few times before it strayed along the length of his shaft. He tangled a hand in the boys soft spikes as Sasuke's moist lips slipped around the head of his cock, lightly sucking at the tip as his tongue swirled across the slit once more.

"Hmm…" Itachi sighed his approval, gently rocking his hips forward to push himself further into the wet heat of his brothers mouth. Sasuke purred as he bobbed his head forward awkwardly, taking his brothers hard dick fully into his mouth and feeling a deep pleasure course through him as his brother moaned quietly above him. Itachi opened his eyes just as Sasuke sped up, bobbing his head more vigorously as he licked and sucked at his hard dick with needy whimpers. He moaned at the sexy sight beneath him, feeling his cock pulsate as a familiar heat began to pool in his groin. He gasped and panted lightly as he tugged on Sasuke's hair - making the younger release him with a faint, wet 'plop'.

Itachi crawled backwards, using one hand and one knee to part the younger's legs so he could settle himself between them. He grabbed the hem of Sasuke's top and roughly jerked it upwards, raising it as far as it would go. He then slid his hands over Sasuke's torso, tickling his skin with a gentle and feather light touch that made him shiver. He smirked as his fingers came into contact with the boys pink nipples, teasing them into hardness and then leaning forward to nip one with his teeth - biting gently enough that it was still enjoyable despite his lingering irritation. He continued to torture the boys other nipple with one hand, as the other took hold of the boys leaking erection - running a thumb across the slit to collect the pre-cum gathered there before beginning to administer slightly rough strokes.

"Tell me Sasuke, would you rather have grown up with our parents, not knowing these touches at all?" He murmured against the soft skin of his torso, littering the area with kisses as he traveled lower. Sasuke arched his back and whined loudly, asItachi's hands continued simultaneously massaging the head of his penis while twisting a nipple between soft fingers - making his body feel both worshipped and tortured.

Itachi smirked at the look of his baby brother looking so over-whelmed and decided his anger had served its purpose. He retreated a little, chuckling at the disapproving whimper that resounded from the younger.

"Be patient Sasuke…" He said huskily, as he removed

their remaining clothes. When they were both free of their offensive clothing, he crawled over his little brother - claiming his lips in a desperate kiss as he slipped one hand into the bedside cabinets drawer. Sasuke whimpered and mewled as Itachi's tongueexplored his mouth, searching for any possible hidden places he might have missed during previous invasions. Itachi's hand reappeared moments later with a small, very familiar bottle of lubricant. He fumbled a little as he popped the lid and drizzled some onto the fingers of his other hand, before trailing them down the younger siblings body - making Sasuke gasp as the cool liquid hit his burning flesh.

Meanwhile, in the Smexies room…

"You'll flatten your face if you keep pressing it to the wall like that." Madara commented, slipping on his pyjama pants and walking over to the bed. He hadn't been surprised that Izuna had skipped dinner, and he was even less surprised to find the man upstairs with his ear firmly planted on the wall connecting their room with Itachi's.

"Shut up, I can't hear!" The younger hissed, continuing to eavesdrop on his sinfully delicious nephews.

"Yes you can. _I_can hear. Sasuke's begging like the little whore he is at an inconsiderate volume, as usual."

"Fuck that! Itachi's the one speaking at an inconsiderate volume, I can barely make out his words!"

Madara simply shook his head. Of course Izuna would think that actually keeping one's voice at a reasonable level was inconsiderate. He heard a small clink and looked over to see Izuna letting out an excited squeal.

"Mada-nii! Itachi actually used the handcuffs…" Izuna gasped as he spun around and pounced on his older brother, tackling him to the bed. "I find that to be an _incredible_turn on…" Madara rolled his eyes and folded his arms behind his head

casually as Izuna began to eagerly tear at his clothes.

"You would find anything a turn on, I remember the time you were turned on by me drinking a glass of milk." Izuna shrugged with indifference as he leaned forward to place soft kisses over along his brothers neck.

"Anyone would get turned on by _that -_even a priest...

It was dripping down your chin! Its fairly easy to guess what that looked like, and besides - I have no shame in admitting it was arousing."

"You have no shame anyway." Madara husked, unfolding his arms to loosely wrap them around his little brother's waist. Izuna smirked as he brought his lips up to hover over his brothers.

"Hmm, this is true. I guess I was just born lucky." He breathed, grinding his hips down into Madara's and giggling a little as the elder growled - before he sealed their lips in a sudden kiss. Izuna moaned as he enticed the elders tongue into his mouth, twisting them together as he ran his hands over the mans bare torso. Madara slipped his hands higher, trailing them up the delicate contours of Izuna's back and pulling him closer, deepening their kiss as Izuna's wandering hands trailed lower. Madara hissed, pulling out of the kiss slightly as his awakening dick was grasped in Izuna's firm but gentle hand. Izuna returned to kissing his neck, slowly moving downwards as Madara jerked his hips upwards at his brothers teasing touches.

"Mada-nii, have I ever told you how much I love your penis?" Izuna asked innocently, as he paused along his journey down his brothers body to dip his tongue into the elders naval. Madara groaned quietly as the younger continued to tease his now fully hard, throbbing erection with gentle strokes.

"Yes, love you have…" Madara smirked as he looked down at his little brother, who ignored him and focused his attention on the much more interesting erection that was finally before him. "In fact, I seem to remember you telling me several times just the other day." Izuna sighed and lovingly traced a finger down the shaft.

"Hmm, I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"I think it would be impossible for me not to know…" Madara trailed off as Izuna licked along the slit, scooping up the pre-cum and shivering with anticipation as he swallowed the appetizer. He licked his lips and then parted them to engulf his prize, but he hesitated when he heard a soft moan making its way through the wall.

"Oh please no…" Madara eyes slid shut in defeat as Izuna pulled back, cocking his head towards where he thought the sound had come from. The sound came again and Izuna wasted no time in scrambling to his feet

and scurrying over to their closed door.

"Mada-nii…" He whispered excitedly,

opening the door and taking sneaky quiet steps to the matching door just across the hall.

"You are such a perverted creature Izuna." Madara sighed, not even bothering to move as he sulked at having lost out on his own pleasure.

"Pfft, you say that as if it's a bad thing… I don't remember you complaining when I listened in on Itachi and Sasuke."

"That's because you

weren't ignoring _my_needs when you listened in on Itachi and Sasuke." Madara opened his eyes to glare at his little brother, although it went unnoticed by the younger - as did everything he said.

"Besides - I've got to catch up on the years I missed out on hearing Itsuki and Shunsuke… Now shush!" Madara rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Don't you think you should at least put some clothes on before running into the hallway like that?"

"What for?" Izuna asked with genuine confusion. Pressing his ear against Sasuke's old door and delighting at the sound of soft whimpers and heavy breathing. What a wonder they were... which was more beautiful? The slowly building climax of Shunsuke, or the lusty moans of his twin? Izuna dashed over to Itachi's door, listening in there as well... ugh... he couldn't pick!

"Izuna, stop scrambling around back and forth like an idiot and come suck me off."

"But, Mada-Nii, I wanna-"

"NOW!"

Izuna moaned at the possessive anger tainting his brother's usually calm voice and slowly peered through his own doorway. Seeing a furious Madara still laying on the bed. "No." He said with a smirk, giggling his way back into the hallway.

Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... aaaaannnndd- One.

Izuna felt rough hands snatching him up and throwing him back into his room. Yes, he truly _was_born lucky after all.

Meanwhile, in Sasuke's old room…

"Come on Shunsuke, don't cry… please? I hate seeing you cry…" Itsuki rubbed soothing circles over his little brothers back, as the younger sat curled in his lap - weeping loudly into the side of his neck.

"Aniki… why does Sasuke hate mum and dad so much? Why does he say such nasty things about them? I miss them nii-san!" Itsuki rocked his distraught little brother gently, bringing both hands to the sides of his little brothers face and forcing the younger to look at him. He smiled softly and wiped his tears away, which was pointless because more replaced them nearly immediately.

"Shhh.. I know Otouto, I know it hurts you. But, it hurts Sasuke too - he just doesn't know how to express it because he resents that he never got to know them. He hasn't realized that he wasn't sent here because they didn't _love_him… but because they didn't want Itachi to be _lonely_." Shunsuke tilted his head to the side, a confused frown upon his adorable - but puffy face.

"What do you mean, Aniki?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes with his fingers. Itsuki took his small hands in his larger ones and kissed his red and puffy eyelids, brushing away the tears with what was apparently a much more effective method.

"Sasuke thinks mum and dad didn't love him and Itachi - and that that's why they were sent to live with uncle Madara and uncle Izuna. He hasn't realized that I was the first born between Itachi and I, so I was named the heir. Itachi was sent away so he wouldn't be hurt by the rest of the family, or try to fight me over the inheritance of the estate. Sasuke doesn't realize that mum wanted both Itachi and me to have a little brother - and that _that's_why he was sent here… to keep Itachi company. See?" He explained his theory to the younger, watching as understanding spread through his eyes. Shunsuke nodded his head, looking down sadly.

"So he thinks mum and dad loved you and me more than them?" Itsuki nodded his head, running a hand through his baby brothers hair and smiling as the younger leaned into the touch. "Can we do anything to prove to him otherwise?" Shunsuke asked suddenly, looking up with wide eyes.

"I don't know… I don't think so Otouto, not until he realizes the truth of things anyway…" Itsuki sighed, tired from trying to understand his more obstinate younger brother. Shunsuke smiled sadly and leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to his brothers cheek.

"I hope he realizes soon… I don't want him to be hurting like this…" He said as he pulled away. Itsuki felt a stab of jealousy, which made him instinctively pull his brother closer in his lap.

"Oh… is Sasuke your new favourite brother then Otouto?" He asked sourly, pouting as Shunsuke gasped and looked up at him with shocked wide eyes.

"No! Never! Nii-san - don't be so ridiculous!" He said, clinging to his brother like he thought the elder was going to try and escape. Itsuki smirked as he began to litter the younger's face with soft kisses, before taking his lips in a slow and gentle kiss. Shunsuke whimpered and returned the kiss, before he pulled away suddenly.

"Wait - we cant! They heard us last night! We shouldn't Aniki, what if they hear us aga-" The rest of his sentence died in his throat, a heavy blush spreading across his cheeks as a loud moan made its way to them. Itsuki smirked and uncurled the younger, using the distraction as an opportunity to spread his brother out beneath him on the bed - before he began to trail soft kisses and nibbles over his brothers neck.

"I think Sasuke can provide enough cover for us…" He murmured, licking along the pulsing vein in his brothers throat until he reached the boys jaw line. Shunsuke turned his head and claimed the elders lips in a sudden and passionate kiss, which Itsuki eagerly returned. His hands slid over his brothers torso and down to his pants, sneakily unfastening them and then snaking inside to grasp the semi-hard arousal.

"Your more into this than I thought Otouto…" Itsuki whispered as their lips parted briefly, a soft hum of a moan coming from the younger as he gently coaxed him into full arousal. Shunsuke blushed at the thought of being overheard again, but at the same time he felt a little possessive - Sasuke was making it extremely obvious to the whole street that he was being thoroughly pleasured and it made him want to show his brother that he could do the same. He rushed to reclaim his brothers lips in a desperate kiss, wrapping his arms around the elders neck and pulling him down into a deep and passionate kiss. Itsuki chuckled as he freed himself from the younger's hold easily.

"Otouto, you don't need to worry… I love you as you are, your shy little self is so much cuter than a noisy brat like Sasuke…" He whispered as he kissed along the boys deep rouge cheeks. He pulled away to smile at the younger, receiving a shy smile in return. He grasped the hem of the boys shirt, slowly teasing it upwards as his brother lifted his arms to be stripped of the garment. His blush deepened and averted his eyes briefly, before he looked back at his brother and lifted his hips to also be stripped of his pants and underwear. Itsuki licked his lips at the delicious sight laying before him, before he sank down to steal a soft but passionate kiss from his delectable little brother. He felt urgent hands tugging at his own clothes and he hastily removed them, separating their lips only long enough to sweep his shirt over his head before he resealed their lips.

"Nii-san…" The breathy moan Shunsuke released as Itsuki began to trail his kiss down the younger's body, went straight to the elders groin. He felt a twitch of need from his dripping cock, but he needed something else first. He needed to taste his brother, to make him feel as much pleasure as Itachi seemed to be making Sasuke feel - it was like a competitive streak had appeared in him upon meeting his twin, an unspoken rivalry to make their little lovers feel better than the other could. Shunsuke bit his knuckle gently as his brother licked at the head of his straining erection, whimpering and moaning softly at the sensual touches of his beloved. Itsuki looked up at his baby brother as he slid his lips around the had of his cock and sucked gently. He slid one hand up the younger's torso, where it was grasped by Shunsuke's - who lifted it the rest of the way to his lips and eagerly sucked the fingers into his mouth. Itsuki purred and closed his eyes as he slowly slid more of his brothers leaking dick into his mouth. He bobbed his head, moaning quietly as his brothers tongue darted between each finger and lathered them with saliva. He heard Shunsuke's soft whimpering as his moan vibrated through his erection. He sucked and licked at Shunsuke's leaking dick with a determined lust, hoping to make him scream with pleasure even though he tended not to do such things.

"Its-uki…" Shunsuke's jaw hung open as he moaned quietly, his breathing getting heavier when he bucked his hips upwards, as he lost hold of Itsuki's hand. The elder smirked mentally as he redoubled his efforts, bobbing his head faster as the hand that had previously been being lubricated made its way down to the familiar quivering hole that he loved way more than any good brother should. He slowly slid a finger into his brother's ass, relishing the soft whimpers and mewls Shunsuke made in response. His tongue lapped at the slit of his little brothers cock, which made the younger buck his hips upwards as he gasped - pushing the finger inside him deeper. Itsuki groaned, using his free hand to gently press the younger's hips down to prevent him from repeating the action as he continued to lap and suck at his brothers throbbing cock.

"Nii-san… nii-san!" Shunsuke's whole body was trembling with need as he whispered out his cries of delight. He grasped the bed sheets in one hand, his other raising to his lips as he softly bit one a knuckle to stifle himself. Itsuki inserted a second finger, gently thrusting both in and out of his brother in a repetitive and fluid motion. By the time he was ready to insert the third Shunsuke was mewling deliciously, as the younger reached for him and roughly tugged at his hair.

"Nii-san, I cant… I need… please nii-san…" He whimpered, as Itsuki released his erection with a final wet kiss - then began to place others along his burning flesh as he removed his fingers and crawled his way higher over his brother. Shunsuke wrapped his legs around the elders waist, pulling him closer as Itsuki reached down and stroked his leaking erection a few times - spreading his pre-cum along his length before he began to slowly ease himself into his brother. Shunsuke gasped and moaned quietly, throwing his head to the side on the pillow as he felt the overwhelming pleasure he felt as his brother completed him once more. He whimpered softly as Itsuki thrust into him, leaning forward to nibble at his shoulder. He arched his back as his brother continued to thrust in and out of him, starting slowly but soon building the pace as they were both secretly spurred on by a fresh loud moan from Sasuke…. And a less familiar but twice as whore-ish sound that they could only assume was being made by Izuna.

"Shunsuke…" Itsuki breathed, as he began to thrust harder. Biting the boys shoulder as the younger gasped, having felt a sudden rush of pleasure that meant his brother had just hit his special bundle of nerves. Shunsuke mewled and tightened his legs around his brothers waist, burying his face in the elders torso and Itsuki released his shoulder and gasped as his orgasm began to build. He reached between them and lovingly wrapped a hand around his brothers erection, pumping him to match his now slightly sporadic thrusts. He growled as he tried to fight off his orgasm, as it swirled in the pit of his stomach - a coil of heat attempting to twist its way up his spine.

"Nii-san!" Shunsuke gasped as his own orgasm escaped him, his pulsating erection burst with thick ribbons of cum. Itsuki groaned as his brothers ass suffocated his cock, milking him of his own seed as his orgasm overwhelmed him. He thrust deep into he released, leaning down to claim his lips in a soft and passionate kiss. He rode out his retreating orgasm, before pulling out of his brother and falling to the bed beside him, smiling softly as the younger immediately curled into his side and pressed a loving kiss under his chin.

"Nii-san…" Itsuki smiled at the soft whisper and tilted his chin down to kiss his little brother a final time.

"I love you too Shunsuke."

With the Smexies…

"Why would you even ask something like that right now? Most people say sweet things after fucking. Like, 'I love you'- or - 'I can't wait to wake up next to you tomorrow morning.' And here you are, coming out of no where with a request to add someone else in. Am I not good enough for you?"

"Of course you are. But don't you think that-"

"No."

"Mada-nii, you cant tell me your not interested in the idea… you came around to the idea of sharing our bed to Itachi and Sasuke - Itsuki and Shunsuke are their twins, therefore the rule automatically extends to them too." Izuna pouted, as Madara rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation at his brothers incessant horniness.

"Izuna, for one thing - you never actually gave me a choice over Itachi and Sasuke sharing our bed, they were just _here_ one day - waiting for me when I got home from work."

"What? Where was I during this? Why wasn't I included in your first mad and passionate encounter with them?"

"Izuna, you were in bed with them… All three of you were initially asleep because _you_had worn them out before I got home!"

"Oh yeah…" Izuna smirked at the frustrated look on his brothers face. "Oh come on, you cant say you didn't _love_coming home to find _three_ sexy relatives in your bed…" Madara rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, pulling him closer as he closed his eyes ready for sleep. Izuna's devious smirk grew as he leaned close and whispered in his brothers ear seductively.

"Come on, imagine how much more fun it will be to come home and find five of us waiting for you…" Madara opened one eye to glare at his little brother, his dick already hard from the enticing thought. Izuna licked his lips and then gave the elder a quick kiss, rolling over so his back was pressed to his brothers chest. He smirked at the elder over his shoulder. "Feel free to punish me for making you horny before you could go to sleep - but if you do then we invite Itsuki and Shunsuke to the family room." Madara would have laughed at the ridiculous notion of his bedroom being the family room, especially seeing as what would be going on would be very _un-_family like. Instead he opted to do exactly as the younger wanted and punish him thoroughly, so he rolled over and began to pleasure himself.

"Mada-nii! That's not fair!" Izuna screeched, truly fearing for a moment that his brother _wasn't_going to punish him and his horny ass. He was relieved when the elder rolled back, landing over him and immediately preventing him from speaking by filling his mouth with his tongue.

**A/N:~ We worked our butts off on this today - so I certainly hope you all enjoy it. Beloved has this habit of saying I did a lot of work on here, so I thought I should say that she worked just as hard as me today - so give her credit people, drop her a review and take her poll (or face being poked by her long pole - trust me, it**_**hurts)**_

_**-ItachiSasukeSama**_

_**Other A/N: Yeah, We both worked our asses off. For real. I mean like ALL day. Why the fuck did we make this chapter so long anyway?**_

_**Anyway, REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL**_

_**-Beloved**_

_**WE LOVE YOU!**_

_**-Both of Us xD**_


	5. Criss Cross

**A/N: So this chapter technically isn't as long as the last, and most certainly isn't as smutty as the last. But I like it okay, and I'm sure that ItachiSasukeSama does too xD We apologize if the italics decide to take over the world and fuck up- but that seems to happen after uploading.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ehm, Uncle Izuna?" Came a timid voice from the previously sleeping Uchiha's bedroom. Izuna groaned in annoyance and rolled over, curling deeper into his bed and pulling his sheets tighter around him.

"Whatever it is, if it can't wait till I wake up then ask someone else." He barked, immediately attempting to sink back into sleep.

"Well, that's just the thing... Nobody else is home... everyone kind of disappeared." Izuna's brow twitched as released a second, longer annoyed groan and threw his sheets back angrily - as he sat up to glare at his bashful nephew, while rubbing sleep from one eye with the heel of his palm.

"Did you know that you're my least favourite housemate, Shunsuke?" Izuna sighed, not caring in the least if he was upsetting his nephew at this particular moment. The boy hung his head and nodded meekly, blushing furiously as he dragged his toe through the dust that covered the doorway.

Madara had made the mistake of thinking by giving his younger brother a job to do he would actually get out of bed in the mornings... but that had been five years ago - so that plan was long forgotten now. At the time, Izuna had laughed his ass off when he was given his job - before he proceeded to tell his brother there were only two things he was interested in and that both involved his bed, although one of those things _could _and most definitely _should _be exposed to the rest of the house. Of course he had gotten his way and he had tarnished the whole house with his half-crazed sexual desires... and of course - never once lifted his duster.

"Good. Just thought I'd make that clear. Anyway, what made you decide that I needed to be woken up just to know that the house is empty?" Izuna stretched himself, groaning lightly as he raised his arms and waited for the click that would make him feel completely relaxed and ready for sleep once more.

"Well... I... I'm really tired and... I... I've ... uh..."

Izuna rolled his tired eyes. "Spit it out already! That stuttering is so annoying! "He felt the click he had been waiting for and released a happy sigh as he flopped backwards on his bed.

"I've never slept alone before." Shunsuke blurted shyly. He started to poke his fingertips together nervously as he watched his uncle's response.

"And what? You knew I'd still be sleeping so you figured you'd just hop into bed with me?"

The child bit his lip and averted his eyes, giving a timid nod.

"And why would you think - fully knowing that you're my _least _favourite housemate - that I'd let you come and sleep with me?"

"Well," Shunsuke whispered, looking up at Izuna's eyes directly. "If you can keep a secret, I'll make it worth your while."

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

"What's wrong, Suki-Nii?" Sasuke asked with a knowing grin - he was loving the uneasiness that was so easy to read in his other older brother.

"Nothing, Sasuke... Madara, are you _sure _that Shunsuke's alright at home alone with Izuna?"

Madara sighed, he was getting sick of hearing Itsuki's mouth. Sasuke shouldn't even have been there, they were shopping for the younger pair of twins' birthday present. There was no telling how Sasuke had managed to get Itachi to let him come - but now they were stuck in the cafe across the street from the mall whilst Itachi shopped.

"Itsuki, I will again answer that question with another question. Is he going to walk into my room and _wake Izuna up_?" He asked in a bored tone, examining his nails for lack of anything better to do.

"No! Of course not!" Itsuki sputtered indignantly, frowning at the idea.

"Then he should be perfectly fine...I doubt Izuna will ever know that they're home alone in the first place." Madara dropped his hand and began to drum his nails across the tabletop, sighing heavily as his boredom escalated.

Sasuke scoffed. "I'll bet a blowjob he goes and wakes him up."

Itsuki glared at his younger brother, but stopped short. Even as much of a brat as Sasuke was, he was unable to feel anger when looking at that face. "Don't be stupid Sasuke. Absolutely not." He replied in regards to the betting of oral sex.

"C'mon, you win either way. If I win the bet, you let me suck you off. If you win, I won't bother you about it again for a full six months." Madara watched with amusement, his boredom dissipating somewhat and a wicked smirk beginning to spread across his face - as he listened to Sasuke's half-plea half-promise.

"Don't you think it's unwise to bet against me when you barely know him? You won't win." Itsuki said.

Sasuke shrugged, giving a delighted but slightly naughty-sounding giggle. "Call it twins intuition. Are you accepting my little wager, or not?"

"Fine."

"Excellent." Sasuke purred, looking very much like he had gotten his birthday present early.

Itachi walked up to them, eyeing his little brother curiously. He wondered for a moment why Sasuke looked so accomplished, but decided it was nothing.

"You finished, Koi?" The youngest asked sweetly, standing to peck his lover on the lips with a practiced gentleness so as not to arouse either of them too much in such a public place.

"Yes."

"What did you get me? Am I gonna like it?" Sasuke asked, still smirking secretively.

Itachi ignored the first part of the question. "I certainly hope so... Itsuki, do you need help finding your way around while you go look? I know you mentioned that this is your first time at this particular shopping centre."

Madara frowned, his brief amusement forgotten. He was getting quite irritable after leaving Izuna at home without so much as a note... he didn't want him to worry. "This is such a waste of time! Why was it that you just _had _to find Sasuke's gift alone instead of just going with Itsuki in the first place?"

Itachi took a deep breath, he'd already explained this several times. "Because it's a well known fact, that my darling Otouto here is a master-manipulator. If anyone other than myself knows what I get for him, then he _will _get them to tell him early."

"Fine. But you two hurry up." Madara reminded the twins as they walked off across the street towards the mall. When he saw that they were out of earshot he turned towards Sasuke. "You don't tend to make losing bets." The man stated simply.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not going to lose."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I see it this way, no matter how sweet and adorable Shunsuke is, he can't be completely untainted. He fucks his brother. The kid has a naughty side." He said knowingly, giving a small nod of his head - as if in affirmation of his statement.

"So? That doesn't guarantee that he'll reach out to Izuna."

"Haven't you noticed? He's never left alone. He's always with Suki-Nii or hovering around me if his preferred brother is unavailable. He's gonna wake up. Discover that he's alone, and seek comfort from the only available person he knows."

"Ah, so you'll win the bet either way - whether he decides to take things farther with Izuna or not, you suspect he'll go and wake him." Madara clarified.

"Yep. I wouldn't be surprised if they have a little fun though, you know there's only one thing Izuna's willing to wake up for."

"They won't fuck." Madara said plainly.

"Of course not, but foreplay is a definite possibility."

The elder grinned. "I would gladly say you'll win this bet against Itsuki. However, it won't go that way. My brother wouldn't be easily seduced by someone so submissive - no matter how sex crazy he is. Izuna needs to be dominated, and Shunsuke can't control him."

"Hmm, well - I will just have to hope he puts the idea into Shunsuke's head then... having such a shy and timid twin is pretty bad for my reputation, you know." Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head. He smirked suddenly, making Madara raise a brow in silent query. "Of course, there's also the _other_reason I made this bet..."

"Oh? You have ulterior motives then?" Madara asked, watching the smug boy across from him - unable to deny his own smirk as his suspicions about what that reason might be were confirmed.

"I made a bet with Aniki that I could get Suki-Nii to let me suck him off." The younger giggled evilly, his eyes filled with mischief and lust.

"That sounds more like you... So what's your prize should you win?" Madara asked, his smirk growing as Sasuke actually blushed a little.

"I really don't think you want to know the answer to that... not yet anyway. Don't worry - I'm pretty sure you'll find out soon enough."

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

Itsuki's bag dropped to the ground as he stared into his uncle's bedroom, shock and disbelief plastered all over his face. Sasuke smirked victoriously, while Itachi looked on amusedly for only a moment - before he discreetly slipped off to go hide the younger twins birthday presents. Madara looked torn, his expression looked both amused and curious. He stepped into his bedroom and tried to wake the two angels that were entwined upon the bed, apparently both naked - judging by the fact that the younger's clothes were neatly folded on the desk chair and the day Izuna Uchiha wore pajamas the earth would stand still. Shunsuke gave a very Sasuke-like groan as he rolled over, scooting away from his uncles gentle shaking and burying himself further into the soft bedding as he tried to cling to sleep.

"Looks like 'Sasuke wins' all around then..." Sasuke muttered with a smirk, watching the scene with great amusement. Izuna whined as he was shaken awake, instinctively wrapping his arms around his brother and trying to pull him down to the mattress.

"Shun... suke?" Itsuki sounded completely baffled, before he turned angry and accusing eyes in Madara's direction. "You said he would be perfectly fine! You said your sex-crazed brother wouldn't molest him!"

Madara rolled his eyes and pried himself free of his brother, sitting up on his heels and narrowing his eyes at the devious smirk Izuna was wearing. Clearly he was awake and thoroughly enjoying this little discussion. "Firstly - I never said _anything_about Izuna not molesting him _if_he came and woke the insatiable little whore up..." He smirked as Izuna's eyebrow twitched at his comment, before he continued once more. "Secondly, well - actually that pretty much covered everything really... besides - you were the one who was so adamant he wouldn't be coming in here. Now, I think you better go in the other room with Sasuke - if Izuna sees what Sasuke is getting from winning his bet he will probably try to join in." He concluded, trying not to laugh at the horror-struck expression on Itsuki's face as Sasuke giggled and dragged him away.

Izuna cracked his eye open to glare at his brother as soon as he heard Sasuke's bedroom door close, making the elder chuckle at his childish expression. "What prize is Sasuke getting exactly?" He demanded, sounding very much like a young child when the adults in the room were spelling out words letter by letter so that the kids wouldn't know that later that day they would be going to the P-A-R-K and maybe get I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M.

"He bet Itsuki a blowjob that Shunsuke would come and wake you up." Madara answered, leaning down to steal a kiss from his little brother. Izuna moaned and tried to pull the elder closer, but Madara chuckled and pulled away instead. "Patience Izuna... Now - why is Shunsuke naked in our bed?"

Izuna looked over at the sleeping boy beside him as if he'd just noticed his presence, before he turned mischievous eyes back to his brother. "He couldn't sleep." He said simply, laughing as Madara gave him a disbelieving glare.

"I repeat... why is Shunsuke _naked_in our bed?" Madara growled at his brother, making the younger pout as he rolled onto his front - the sheets falling low enough to reveal his shameless naked rear. He smirked at the hungry look his older brother gave his ass. "Izuna, I know you didn't fuck him - so just answer me already... then I will give you what you want."

"Really - he couldn't sleep. I made him take his clothes off because, well - you know how I feel about clothes. I would rather people were naked in this bed - this is a no clothes zone. Speaking of which Aniki..." Izuna smirked as the elder's brow twitched, knowing he was going to soon get _exactly_what he wanted. Madara sighed as his brothers hands eagerly began to strip him, ignoring the small boy in their bed completely.

"Hey Mada-nii... wouldn't it be awesome if _I_had a twin?" Madara shuddered at the thought, immediately aroused by the idea despite the fleeting feeling of dread that passed through him.

"Izuna if you had a twin - I think I would have died of exhaustion... years ago." He said completely seriously, as Izuna just laughed softly, before pressing his lips against his brother's and releasing a tender moan. The sound aroused Madara even more - but also woke Shunsuke.

The boy was so shocked and appalled that he fell out of the bed - however his uncle's barely registered the low thud. Madara looked over the edge of the bed to make sure that Shunsuke was alright, only to see the child scurrying quickly out of the room. The eldest Uchiha laughed silently as he heard a tiny yelp from across the hall - knowing that Shunsuke had probably just walked in on Sasuke and Itsuki.

He hadn't, he had actually ran out of their room and run smack dab into Itachi's chest. He yelped out of surprise and looked up at the elder shyly. "Gomennasai, Itachi Nii-San. I was just ehm..."

"Trying to get out of there before the craziness ensued?" Itachi asked with a kind smile. He felt oddly obligated to treat Shunsuke like a precious object - a perfect little doll made of porcelain that mustn't be chipped or damaged.

"Hai... I uh... I didn't do it... if you were thinking that I did..."

"Didn't do what?" Itachi asked, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"Didn't do anything with Uncle Izuna."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, petting the child's hair absentmindedly as he sighed, trying to find the way to express in words what he thought he should say. "Shunsuke... We all know you didn't do anything with Izuna, but - that's not the point. Even if you did, you still need to understand that it doesn't matter."

"What?" Shunsuke asked, cocking his head to the left in an adorable face of confusion.

"No one is going to judge you here, no one will be mad at you for... exploring your options. We're all a family, and we all care about each other. So, don't feel bad for considering it, okay?"

Shunsuke looked up at Itachi and gave a sad smile. Why was he being so nice? "Thank you... Nii-San." He glomped Itachi suddenly and the elder looked down at him with wide eyes. "Why?" Shunsuke whispered into Itachi's chest.

"Why what?" Itachi was completely baffled by his little brother, the boy seemed to have a knack for doing the unexpected - it was one of the few similar traits he shared with Sasuke.

"Why are you so nice? I mean... Itsuki-Nii is nice too, but... he's only nice to me." Shunsuke said with a blush. It was true, Itsuki tended to be an absolute _tool_with other people. "But, you're just nice to everyone. You were kind to us when we got here, even though you were in a bad mood, and it was so much to take in... you're always sweet to Uncle Izuna, even though he's... he's..."

"Insane?" Itachi offered, raising an amused brow at the small boy.

"Yeah... and you're reasonable with Uncle Madara even when he's being irrational. And you pretend to be mad at Sasuke, but really the punishments you give are for his enjoyment." Shunsuke blushed as he thought about just how pleased Sasuke sounded by his punishments, even more so when the image of _himself_ receiving one of those punishments slipped into his mind. He shook his head quickly, pushing the idea far from his mind and looking up to his brother.

Itachi thought over what his brother had said to him... He _was_ a nice person. It was rarely noticed, since he was so quiet compared to Sasuke and the Smexies - oh _god_when had he started mentally calling them that? No matter, he wasn't going to be caught dead saying it aloud... the question of _why_he was nice wasn't anything he'd ever thought up a need to answer.

"You're also... so kind to me. You're gentle with me, like Itsu-Nii but... it's different. With him, it's a passionate softness, like every whisper, every second, every touch- might be the last. It's sort of a desperate type of gentle, so loving and yet fearful - as if everything might disappear tomorrow... with you... it's soothing. It's an odd sensation, It's so obvious that you're not really a gentle person, but you treat me like I'm something to be cherished." Shunsuke chuckled lightly, a beautiful smile lightening his thoughtful expression. "It's like Sasuke's a family heirloom to you, but I'm a shiny new car that you're scared to drive, lest you may scratch it."

Itachi humphed softly to himself. That was sort of an accurate analysis. "You have quite a way with words, Shunsuke."

"Really?" The younger asked, pulling away from his brother and plopping down on the ground, leaning against the wall. Itachi nodded and sat across from him.

"Yes. I like listening to you talk."

Shunsuke blushed, looking away from Itachi, gazing instead at Izuna and Madara's door, which only made his blush redden farther. "Do I remind you of Sasuke?" He asked softly. He hadn't meant to ask the question, but he had to know. His feelings towards Itachi were very unclear- but they were also completely separate from his relationship with Itsuki.

"No. You look alike... and your voices are very similar. I suppose you must think that your actions remind me of a younger Sasuke, but it's not like that. Sasuke was never like you. He's always been a firebird, even when he was a child. So, I guess that although I can't ignore the ways that you're the same - the way I feel about both of you is based more on the differences."

"How _do_you feel about me?" Shunsuke asked, not quite knowing why he found it so easy to pester and question Itachi. It was good though, he could be himself around him.

"I like you." Itachi answered with a simple smirk, standing and ruffling his brother's hair.

Shunsuke grinned. So far, he had one uncle that seemed completely indifferent towards him, one uncle that openly disliked him, one brother that was madly in love with him, one brother that only appreciated their similar taste in food, and... a brother who liked him. Simply liked him. It was a good feeling, to have someone who wanted to care for you, and do nice things for you - just because they _liked_you. He could definitely get used to it.

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

"Oh, come on now, Suki-Nii. You're being ridiculous. I'm not the predacious type, there's no way I'll chase you around for the next hour, just accept your fate and pull down your pants." Sasuke stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a firm frown in place as the elder sibling kept him at bay.

"You tricked me!" Itsuki looked very much like a deer caught in headlights, standing in his corner - extending his arms to protect himself from Sasuke's advances.

"Of course I did. Remember how you thought it wasn't wise for me to bet against you without knowing Shunsuke well enough? Maybe it wasn't wise of _you_to bet without knowing _me_well enough." Sasuke smirked, dropping his arms and slowly creeping forwards.

Itsuki frowned. Sasuke really could be a little unpleasant at times. He remained in his position, backed in the corner of the other Uchiha's old bedroom. The younger sighed and shrugged to himself. "Fine then, I guess I'll have to seduce you just to make you a man of your word. What a shame, I thought you were a better sport than that." He tsked, finally reaching Itsuki and batting his hands aside, before grabbing a fistful of dark hair and, somewhat-violently yanking the taller teen down to eye-level.

Itsuki gasped as Sasuke's mouth collided with his... what a kiss. He'd only ever kissed Shunsuke, so the forceful passionate movement of Sasuke's lips against his was oddly intriguing. Sasuke took advantage of the gasp, sucking his brother's bottom lip into his mouth and biting at it a little harshly, adoring the purr that he could hear building in the back of Itsuki's throat. He pulled away with a smirk planted firmly on his boyish features.

"My apologies, Suki-Nii. I know you were enjoying yourself, but a kiss wasn't part of the agreement. Now that you're a little more... up to par..." Sasuke began, grazing his fingers lightly over the now-apparent bulge in the elder's jeans. "I think we should begin the _real_ fun." he continued, quickly dropping to his knees and unbuttoning the offensive garment that was now level with his face.

The jeans came off quickly, and Sasuke giggled. "Briefs? You two _are_timid, huh?"

Itsuki glared down. "What, do you lot wear boxers all the time or something?"

"Tachi-Nii prefers boxers." Sasuke said, rubbing the palm of his hand against the obvious imprint of Itsuki's cock. "Madara doesn't care, as long as it's satin or silk. Izuna and I don't own any underclothes."

"Izuna was wearing boxers the day we got here." Itsuki said in a strained voice. It was quite awkward for him to make small-talk, but Sasuke seemed comfortable with it... little slut probably didn't think sex was special at all anyway. He and Itachi probably talked about the weather forecast when they fucked... no, that wasn't right. Itsuki could clearly remember the things Sasuke said when he was being fucked by Itachi, and they certainly had _nothing_to do with the climate. He groaned at the thought.

"Hmm, most likely because he had been forewarned there would be people in the house when he woke up - although if he had realized it was you two he probably wouldn't have bothered to wear them... They were Madara's boxers anyway, didn't you notice how loose they were?" Sasuke said in a bored tone. He looked up at Itsuki's face, raising an eyebrow. "Surely you're not this worked up just from a little hand job, I haven't even finished stripping you yet." He commented, leaning back down and kissing against the bulge, opening his mouth and sucking at it lightly through the thin cloth, deliberately letting his teeth scrape against the throbbing appendage.

Sasuke pulled the intrusive garb down and gawked openly at his brother's cock. He gasped. "It's beautiful..." he whispered to himself, lapping gently at the pool of pre-cum that would soon over-flow from the small crevice of Itsuki's slit and drip down the shaft.

"It... can't be... can't be that different..." Itsuki was trying to make a cheeky statement, but found that he was unable to speak correctly with the warmth of Sasuke's orifice surrounding his penis in the most delightful of ways. With a loud plop sound, Sasuke removed his mouth from the rod and looked up questioningly.

"You mean to say that I'm a fool for thinking you have a gorgeous cock when I've seen Itachi's so many times?" He asked in a mocking tone, quite amused that Itsuki was unable to form words.

The weasel's look alike simply nodded, for fear of further embarrassing himself. Sasuke smirked as he looked back at the beautiful dish before him.

"It's not about the physical appearance of your penis, although it's beautiful in that aspect as well. It's about what you do with it... the way it twitches when I stroke it like this... Itachi-Nii's cock reacts differently, it's hard to explain - and I'd prefer to use my mouth for other things anyway." He clarified, before going back to his bobbing motions.

Itsuki groaned, feeling Sasuke's mouth tighten as the boy deep-throated him with sinful ease, letting his teeth graze up against his brother's shaft as he moved up and down. Sasuke let his hand brush curiously against his brother's inner thigh, bringing it slowly over to cup and massage Itsuki's balls. He was surprised to feel them clench closer to the elder's body, and his mouth was quickly filled with the salty creamy substance that he knew came along with such pleasure.

Sasuke swallowed every drop then sighed in annoyance and stood up. "You finish too easily, Suki-Nii. Clearly you're not used to getting such excellent treatment, would you like for me to teach Shunsuke how to suck good cock?"

"Get out." Was Itsuki's hoarse reply. Sasuke frowned, but didn't move. "You won the bet and claimed your reward, now get out." This time the child nodded and exited the room.

He gazed curiously at his brothers, upon entering the hallway. Itachi was clearly fighting laughter - and Shunsuke looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. They looked rather friendly together, sitting there on the ground like old friends at a picnic. Sasuke felt jealousy swell up in his chest at the thought of Shunsuke and Itachi getting along so well.

"What's got you two so discombobulated?" He asked in an icy tone. The two looked over to him with differing expressions, Itachi had a sparkle of amusement and his obvious pleasure at seeing his favourite brother walking towards him. Shunsuke still looked horrified, but also a little fearful of his approaching twin - sensing the unhappy aura radiating from the boy.

Itachi grinned. "Izuna was just explaining, quite loudly, quite graphically - and in much detail, the way he wants to see Madara fucking Shunsuke." Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and he burst angrily into his uncles' room. Izuna looked up curiously, not seeming phased at all that he'd just been caught on his knees and was obviously about to have a mouthful of cock.

"You two are inviting those whores to your bed!" It was more of an angry accusation than an actual question. His younger uncle completely disregarded his question, choosing instead to lean forward and place soft kisses on Madara's phallus.

"UNCLE IZUNA!" Sasuke whined furiously.

"Come suck him off with me, it'll feel good for him. I'll let him fuck you afterwards."

"Why? Obviously you _want_to see him with _Shunsuke_!"

Izuna sighed. "You're already a brat, Sasuke. Adding on an unreasonable jealous streak to your less-than-pleasant traits truly isn't flattering on you. If you're not joining in on the fun, then get out."

Sasuke closed the door and collapsed dramatically onto the floor in the hallway... well... more like onto Itachi's lap on the floor in the hallway. "Where's your _favourite_brother?" He asked Itachi bitterly, already feeling the water beading in the corners of his eyes just from the mere thought of being replaced by his twin.

"Right here with me." Itachi answered, lifting Sasuke's sad limp body into his arms and kissing him all over - chest, neck, ears, cheeks, eyes, nose, and finally lips. "I love you so much, Otouto. Don't think so little of me, please?" He whispered, pulling the child even closer and holding him close. He'd been expecting a break-down from Sasuke at some point within the next few days.

Sasuke sobbed openly into Itachi's chest. Pouring his heart out completely. "_I_used to go climb into bed with Uncle Izuna when I got lonely! When you first started school! Remember? _I_used to be the perfect little Uke who Madara waited _years_to get his hands on. _I_used to water the tomato farm! _I_used to be... the only person... the only person you looked at with those eyes... why? Why can he just have everything? He already-" Sasuke bit his lip, choking out the rest in a quick blurted rush of emotion. "He was already Mom and Dad's favourite! It's not fair for him to come and take away everyone else, too! I _only_had you and the Smexies! Why does he get our parents _and_you three?"

Itachi hummed lightly, rocking his brother and making soothing circular patterns on Sasuke's back with his fingers. "I'll say this once, Sasuke - so listen closely. I love you. I love you more than it's humanly possible to love someone, in fact, I wonder sometimes if you're an angel - and that's why I'm able to have such strong, passionate devotion to you. No one. _No_one. Could _ever_ take my love away from you, and I could _never_love anyone else even half as much as I love you. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded, sniffling quietly and drying his face against Itachi's shirt.

"Good. As for our parents - they did _not_pick favourites, despite what you think. I know because it was actually Izuna who picked you out and brought you here - and he only picked you because Shunsuke was already attached to Itsuki." Sasuke looked up at his brother with blatant disbelief.

"How the hell would you know _that_ Aniki?" He pouted, leaking fresh tears.

"Because unlike you Otouto, I _ask_ about our parents. Besides that I remember when he brought you home... he brought you in and told me I had to protect you always. You stole my heart right away." Itachi smiled warmly, drying his brothers stunned face once more before he lightened the tone of their conversation.

"Now... as far as Izuna and Madara go - you know damn well that Izuna would encourage Madara to fuck a _donut_if he could. So don't go taking that personally. Madara loves you as a nephew and lusts for you as a lover. You'll always be his number-two hoe." Itachi added the last sentence jokingly, earning a slightly sad chuckle from the depressed boy in his arms. "The tomato farm situation is quite easily fixable, we can move it into my room right now if you want to be stingy."

Sasuke looked up hopefully. "But Aniki... don't you hate it when I'm spiteful and stingy?"

"I could never hate anything about you, Otouto."

Sasuke smiled and stood up. "Okay... we don't have to move it... but I'm gonna eat all the ones that just harvested."

The weasel chuckled, rising to walk his brother down to the cellar. He noticed while down there that Madara had destroyed the passageway that connected with their parents house, and suddenly he remembered that aside from silly little spats about relationships, they all had a lot more to worry about. Itsuki and Shunsuke were targets for a murderer... meaning that he and Sasuke couldn't possibly be safe either. He shivered at the thought, pulling his brother into his chest and wrapping him protectively in his arms.

Sasuke tried to wiggle away, annoyed that Itachi had interrupted his tomato-picking. The elder only held him tighter.

"Just a moment more, Sasuke. I'm sorry, but I need to feel that you're here with me right now... I need to feel you safe, within my grasp. Okay? Just another second, then I'll let you go." He whispered.

Sasuke understood then. He hadn't made the connection before. He looked exactly like someone who was being hunted by a crazy killer. How could he be so stupid? How could he seriously be focused on such trivial matters only minutes ago? It hit him like a smack to the face. He could have died as soon as he stepped out of the front door that morning. He could have been _murdered._Suddenly, tomatoes or not, Sasuke found himself very happy to be in his brother's arms.

**A/N: Okay! Hope you're still reading and liking the fic and choose to stay along for the ride! We have NO idea how long this is going to be... like... NO idea. We haven't even discussed that with each other yet 0.0 anyway, Please grace us with a review, and check out our other work, and **

**TAKE OUR FUCKING POLLS. -_- **

**We love you always for reading!**

**-Beloved and ItachiSasukeSama**


	6. Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Another disgustingly long update from us, since you guys seem to like this whole long ass chapter thing... This one is even longer than chapter 4 (fuck). Oh, and for those of you who messaged me wondering why it was called fuck, since I got so many damn messages, I'll answer here instead of overcoming my laziness and answering all of you individually. The chapter was called fuck, cus they're fucking, it's too fucking long, and it took so much work that literally for both of us as soon as we finished it the first thought was "FUCK! It's DONE!" **

**Anyway, this chapter is also really long, but not smutty... but I hope you don't mind, I'm enjoying it. Hell, it ALMOST has a plot!**

**Enjoy!**

"Sasuke! Pssst! Sasuke!"

Itachi woke up and glared at his uncle. "Izuna! It's five in the morning!" Why must the man keep the oddest sleeping schedule on the planet? Heaven forbid the man actually sleep at the same time as everyone else in the house.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful." The eldest responded with a devious smirk, inviting himself into the bed next to Itachi. Sasuke turned and moaned in his sleep on the other side of his brother, subconsciously grinding his arousal against Itachi's side.

"Lovely. I'm the bologna in a horn-dog sandwich." The weasel grumbled in tired annoyance.

His uncle chuckled and patted his head as if the teen were a dog, or a pet weasel. "You're so very cute when you're exhausted - but I'm actually not here to seduce you this fine morning. I really _am_trying to wake your brother... SASUKE!"

The youngest jolted awake suddenly and looked over at Izuna in shock. "What?" He asked in obvious anger. Sasuke hated being woken up even more than Izuna did - it just wasn't as obvious because he didn't _always_sleep the day away.

"Itsuki has decided that he's getting a job. Madara's showing him the ropes at the office today."

"So?" Sasuke asked, rolling over so that he was completely on top of Itachi, and burying his face in the crook of his brother's neck, trying to let Itachi's spicy scent soothe him back to sleep. He was extremely jealous to hear his brother's deep sleeping breaths... only Itachi was able to just make himself sleep whenever he wanted to like that. He hated that it was only his brother who had been gifted this ability, it was one of the many things he just couldn't master - however much he tried.

"_Sooooo,_that means that today is the perfect day to start, you know which wager - concerning: who can make you know who... do you know what." Sasuke blinked as he stared at his smexy uncle, not awake enough to comprehend such a complex sentance.

"Huh?" He grunted, his brow knitting in confusion. Izuna rolled his eyes and repeated himself, being sure to speak slowly and clearly for the sleepy headed teen. He watched as understanding began to creep into Sasuke's features, waiting for the moment he knew was coming.

Sasuke sat up suddenly, excited already. "That's right! I totally forgot!" He exclaimed. Itachi groaned in annoyance at the loud cry of excitement, rolling onto his side and dislodging Sasuke from his waist. "Wah!" Sasuke caught himself at the last moment, scowling as he felt Itachi shake with silent laughter.

Izuna grinned and ignored the 'get out of our bed I want to fuck my brother' look that Sasuke gave him. "Starting now, the match is on." He purred, leaning forward to steal a kiss from an unsuspecting Itachi. Sasuke smirked as his brother opened one eye to glare at his uncle, before he reached forward and shoved him out of the bed - laughing quietly at the dull -thud- that came with Izuna's ass meeting the floor.

"Ok uncle Izuna, I think it's time you went back to bed now -and before you try and get back in here... I mean _your own_bed." Itachi said calmly, before he yawned and rolled back onto his back - pulling Sasuke into his usual position of laying across his bare torso. Izuna pouted as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"But... I was hoping..."

"No."

"But... cant I just-"

"No."

"Pleeeas-"

"No."

"Itachi, your no fun sometimes - you do know that right?" Izuna crossed his arms over his chest, pouting as Itachi didn't even open his eyes when he denied him. He smirked as he thought of a way to tempt the sexy teen. "I guess I could always just go ask Itsuki..."

"Go for it - though he will only say the same as me, but probably louder." Itachi scoffed, smirking as he imagined the pout he just _knew_Izuna would be wearing right now. Sasuke watched as Izuna stomped his foot on the floor childishly, before he marched out the room - most likely to go demand attention from Madara... Izuna hated to be ignored, or perhaps _loathed _was a more appropriate word. He shrugged as he decided he didn't care, snuggling closer to Itachi as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He smiled as a soft kiss was pressed to his head - and smirked as he heard Madara's startled cry of surprise, that meant Izuna had finally made it back to bed.

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

"Wait, why is Aniki at Uncle Madara's job?"

"Because he's bored at home with us. He wants to be out and about. What else is he expected to do? Sit around with you all day until school starts? I think not." Izuna answered flatly.

Shunsuke frowned sadly. "Nii-San doesn't wanna spend time with me? That's weird." He said in a slightly disbelieving tone.

"Why else would he leave without notice?" Sasuke pitched in. He smirked at Izuna, they had disposed of Itsuki's very sweet note explaining in detail where he was, why he was there, when he'd been back and how much he would miss his little brother/lover - before Shunsuke woke up.

"I don't know..." The child answered, looking down at his feet pitifully - clearly quite distraught and not understanding why his beloved brother was suddenly giving him the cold shoulder. "Did... Did I... d-do something... wrong?" He asked, already on the verge of tears.

Izuna growled, yanking Sasuke's ear and pulling him into the kitchen. "We can't make him_ cry_! It has to be a legitimate whiny, bratty, obnoxious tantrum!"

"I know! But he's not reacting angrily no matter what I do! He just gets _sad_!"

"He can throw a tantrum! He has the exact same genetics as_ you_! He's gotta be detestable in _some_way!" Izuna paused for a moment, before he smirked deviously - unable to resist teasing the younger boy. "Surely you couldn't have got _all_the obnoxious genes..." He added, his eyes sparkling with mischief as Sasuke glared at him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He barked, taking the bait and growling with irritation. Before Izuna could answer, Itachi was walking into the kitchen with his arms crossed and a delicate brow raised in suspicion.

"Why is this the _seventh_time today that I've entered a room to find you two off whispering together and Shunsuke crying in a corner? Are you guys _trying_to upset him?" He demanded, fixing them both with his scrutinizing gaze.

"NO!" They both blurted too quickly. Itachi blinked and raised his other eyebrow in obvious disbelief.

"You're not plotting against him in any way?" He prodded, giving them a chance to admit their guilt - which was blatantly plastered to their faces, despite their attempts to act innocent. He knew them too well to believe those looks, they only wore that expression when they had been caught out.

"NO!" They blurted again, giggling like school girls and running out of the room.

Itachi shook his head. What was he going to do about those crazy buffoons? He sighed to himself, walking out to the living room where Shunsuke was finally starting to calm down. He sat next to his shy brother, petting his hair softly.

"Feeling better? They don't know what they're talking about. Itsuki is only getting a job because he feels like a freeloader. He's just helping uncle Madara out around the office a little so that he can tell himself he's paying him back for having you two stay here."

"Why would he do that? We're all family."

Itachi smiled gently. "Yes, we are. And it's good that you realize that, but it's hard for Itsuki to accept that so soon... Eventually I expect he'll be comfortable just letting himself get taken care of. I suppose that's also why he's always cooking for us- so that he feels he's helping out. I'm sure he doesn't want to be a burden."

Shunsuke nodded. "What does Uncle Madara do for work?"

"Well, originally he and Izuna were office workers at Uchiha corp. However, due to... recent events... he's now the CEO."

"Oh, so he makes and markets fans, like Mum and Dad used to?" Shunsuke tilted his head to the side, making Itachi smile at his genuine and innocent curiosity.

"He sees over it. The factory itself is somewhere else in Japan, but everything's locally made and assembled. And yes, exactly like our parents used to. He used to work directly under them."

"Now, he has Dad's job." Shunsuke clarified, letting Itachi know that he didn't have to avoid saying it.

"Yes. He has our father's job now."

"Then shouldn't Uncle Izuna have taken over for Mum?"

"Err... Izuna doesn't work... anymore. His only job is to keep the house clean - so again, he doesn't work." Itachi began to fiddle with an interesting piece of fluff on the floor, not looking at the younger.

"Why not? Didn't he used to work at Uchiha corp. with everyone else?" Shunsuke repeated his adorable head tilt of confusion and furrowed his brows, as he tried to find out more about his most confusing uncle.

"Er... he did, yes... but uh, he was fired." Itachi replied, still avoiding looking at the younger.

"For what?" Shunsuke asked, making Itachi blush slightly as he tried to think up something suitable.

"Ehmm... well, he... uh... he was... misbehaving... at the office."

Sasuke walked into the room, catching the last thing his older brother said. He smirked, turning towards Shunsuke. "Wondering why Smexy got canned?" he asked with a devious glint in his eyes.

"We really shouldn't tell the whole story..." Itachi warned, frowning at his less subtle sibling. Sasuke ignored him completely.

"Izuna got caught naked on his knees with Madara in the staff bathroom. In order to save his own position at work, Madara reported him for sexual harassment and got him fired... it's actually kind of funny when you think about it - Izuna wasn't too shaken up...In fact, I think he prefers it this way... he likes being able to sleep in."

Shunsuke blushed. "So... he was about to... uhh.."

"Suck in a mouthful of Madara's huge cock. Just like I did to Itsuki the other day." Sasuke said smugly.

Shunsuke gazed up at Sasuke and smiled in slight amusement. "I'm not the jealous type, Sasuke. My brother _loves_me. I don't have to act like a slut and do distasteful things in order to please him."

"What are you trying to say about me and Itachi, Shunsuke? I don't _have_to do it either! But I'm not a selfish uppity prat who puts his own needs ahead of his lover's!" Itachi watched in amusement as Sasuke's temper flared, not expecting Shunsuke to actually back-chat him.

"Oh, please. Don't try and act like you're doing everyone such a service. You like sucking cock. How is that putting your lover's needs ahead of your own?" Shunsuke scoffed, actually glaring at his twin a little.

Itachi turned to stare at Shunsuke in awe. Had _Shunsuke_actually just said that? He felt an odd swell of pride towards the young boy, which made him smile warmly at his younger sibling.

Sasuke ignored the abnormality of his twins statement and continued to argue. Clearly unable to realize that the mere fact that Shunsuke had said "cock" aloud meant that Sasuke had already crossed some invisible line.

"There's nothing wrong with liking it! It's still servicing someone else! What would you know about that anyway? I bet you're _terrible_in bed! Ha! Itsuki probably feels like he's gotten the wrong twin! You _don't_make any sort of sexy noises, you_ don't_talk dirty, you _don't_seduce anyone... Hell! I bet you can't even ride his damn cock! He always has to do all the work, doesn't he?" Sasuke accused. He was really starting to work himself up. He was _going_to win that bet with Izuna. No matter what he had to do.

Unfortunately, Shunsuke again remained calm. "Itsuki has on multiple occasions mentioned to me how obnoxious he thinks you and Itachi are during your more personal moments. The fact that I chose to have a more sensual love life in lieu of crazy rabbit-sex doesn't make me any less of a good sexual partner than you. My lover's tastes are different from yours, so we do different things to satisfy them. Itsuki likes feeling as if he is completely dominating me, so of course I'm not going to start demanding that he fuck me harder or faster- that would be _me_bossing _him_around... and he wouldn't like that." Shunsuke glanced at Itachi, feeling a little embarrassed about admitting Itsuki had included him in his statement - but his brother didn't seem phased by it, so he turned his attention back to his obnoxious brat of a twin.

Again, Itachi found himself open-mouthed - staring at Shunsuke in disbelief. This was certainly a very out of character conversation... but then again, Sasuke and Izuna _had_been tormenting the poor child all day. Eventually everyone had to break - and in Shunsuke's case, it seemed that instead of breaking down into tears _again._He was just going to hold his own against Sasuke. Itachi was impressed, the shy boy was actually coming out of his shell it seemed.

Unfortunately, Sasuke could argue down Judge Judy if he so desired - he couldn't be matched. He had a sharp tongue, a quick mind and no shame what-so-ever - a lot like Izuna. That was hard to go up against.

"Well maybe it's time you learn to enjoy yourself instead of always doing what Itsuki wants!"

"I do enjoy myself. Very much so."

"Don't feed me that bullshit. How can you have a perfect relationship if you never compromise?"

"Nii-San will do whatever I ask if I ask it, it's my own choice not to. Don't act as if you and Itachi have a perfect relationship. I'd say that Itsuki and I have a much healthier relationship than you two do - well, as healthy as a relationship between two brothers could be." Itachi began to discreetly shake with silent laughter, pleased that Shunsuke was giving just as good as he got.

"Yeah. _Sure_you do. What makes you so very certain that you and _perfect_Suki-Nii have a better relationship than us?"

"The lack of trust."

Itachi froze, hoping to _god_that Shunsuke wasn't about to say what he thought he was about to say. Although, he had to give it to the kid - he knew how to find a soft spot in Sasuke Uchiha.

"What lack of trust?" Sasuke spat.

"You don't trust Itachi, while I trust Itsuki completely. Isn't that what had you both in such a bad mood the day we got here? You heard Itsuki on the phone with me, and thought Itachi was in love with someone else. Even though he told you he wasn't, you didn't believe him. Now, you're worried of being replaced by me. You don't trust that my relationship with Itachi will stay brotherly, do you?" Shunsuke was staring Sasuke, not relinquishing any power to his brat of a twin by breaking eye contact. Itachi winced, closing his eyes - and only opening them again when he heard a loud smack.

Shunsuke was glaring at Sasuke, and Sasuke was staring at his hand in shock. He'd never smacked anyone before. Slowly, Shunsuke raised a hand to his face and touched it. It was already beginning to redden. Itachi slowly got to his feet, not wanting to set off either twin with any sudden movements. They were glaring at each other like two lions, fighting over a female.

"Oto- Sasuke, let's just go upst-"

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" Sasuke screeched like a crazy banshee.

"Do what?" Itachi asked, frowning in confusion.

"YOU TOTALLY JUST CHANGED YOUR MIND MID-WORD AND CALLED ME SASUKE INSTEAD OF OTOUTO!"

The elder sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't you think it would be confusing to address you as 'Otouto' in front of Shunsuke? He's my Otouto too, you know."

"NO THE FUCK HE'S NOT!"

"Technically, he's my little-"

"NO!" Sasuke screeched, covering his ears to block out the offensive truth of him having to share his beloved title of Otouto. Shunsuke looked at Sasuke and stuck out his tongue, sending Sasuke into an all out launch in an attempt to tackle his twin to the ground. Shunsuke didn't take the beating as easily as some would have expected him to, landing several good hits on his twin - not to mention a bite to his ankle, before Madara and Itsuki returned home from work. They stared at the mess that was Sasuke and Shunsuke, not entirely certain what was going on.

For a brief moment, Madara wondered why Itachi was so intent on yanking Sasuke away before he realized that the ridiculous ball of angry arms and limbs was actually a fight. He cocked his head in confusion.

"Sasuke wanted to piss off Shunsuke. He failed - and got a mouthful of truth that he _really_didn't want to hear from Shunsuke instead." They turned to see Izuna leaning against the wall, watching with avid interest and amusement as the youngest Uchihas wrestled with each other. Itsuki rushed forward - and between him and Itachi, they managed to separate the boys.

"So... Shunsuke got a slap from Sasuke then?" Madara asked quietly, watching Itachi carefully and narrowing his eyes at the upset expression on his face. Izuna nodded, still watching the boys that were trying to claw at each other - despite being held back by their elders.

"Fuck off already you stupid little asshole! Get lost! I HATE YOU!" Sasuke spat, desperately trying to wriggle free of Itachi's hold and resume kicking his twins ass.

"Why don't you? Your the asshole! Worse - your a hypocrite!" Shunsuke spat back, although he stood calmly in his brothers arms. Sasuke ceased his attempts to try and reach his twin, staring at him with uncertainty and confusion. Itachi tried to drag him from the room while he was dazed, but he was too slow - as Shunsuke called after them. "After all the shit you gave Itachi over a phone call he never even had - you still have the nerve to be proud of the fact you sucked my Aniki's cock! Your a hypocrite and an asshole... and I hate you too Sasuke Uchiha!"

Itachi stopped dead, halfway through the door. Sasuke looked up at him to see a sad and very hurt expression on Itachi's face, before the elder continued to walk to their bedroom - without him.

"Otouto... You hurt the wrong person with that one." Itsuki said quietly, making Shunsuke gasp and burst into tears. He hadn't meant to hurt Itachi! Itachi liked him! Now he had gone and hurt him! He allowed himself to be lead away by his brother as he wallowed in self-pity, heading towards the kitchen to give everyone some space and get cleaned up a little. Sasuke hurried after Itachi, not sure what the hell he could possibly do to fix his mess - but knowing he had to try.

Izuna looked up at Madara and smiled. "It's so good to see you home." He said with a gentle smile, suddenly quite glad that he didn't have any major issues in his relationship with his brother- since it seemed like everyone else did.

Madara raised an amused eyebrow. "Izuna, I believe you lost our bet. As I said, it was wrong of you to bet with Sasuke about who could make Shunsuke throw a tantrum first, because _as I said_it lead to a physical altercation initiated by Sasuke. So, because you have lost, we are not having sex on the roof tonight."

Izuna dramatically threw himself to the ground at his brother's feet. "Please? I'm begging here! We've _gotta_fuck on the roof we haven't done it in a _decade_!"

"You say ten years, I say ten days." Madara replied with a gentle smirk. "You never have been one for remembering time-scales."

Izuna wrapped his body around his brother's leg, kissing at Madara's inner thigh through his pants suit. "_Please_?" He asked again desperately.

"No. You lost. Remember, I won- so you have to wash your own hair for the next three days."

"I'm going to be a greasy mop-head. You know I can't wash my hair."

"Izuna, why do you make bets if you won't accept that you lost afterwards?"

"Because I always expect to win! Duh!" He explained, looking up at the elder as if he was dumb for asking.

Madara sighed, hobbling over to the couch - a task that was surprisingly difficult with Izuna wrapped around one leg.

"What are you thinking about, Mada-Nii?"

"It's hard raising teenagers."

"Of course it is, everyone knows that."

"Yeah, but before it was different, they were in love. They behaved because they were so caught up committing the ultimate sin that they never thought to do other stupid teenager things."

"Like?"

"Like cussing each other out and getting into a brawl."

"Oh, so really you think it's troublesome that the twins aren't getting along."

"Indeed."

"_This_is why we need to have a six-way!"

"NO!" Was the reply Izuna received both from Madara, and from Itsuki and Shunsuke who could clearly hear them from the kitchen.

Meanwhile, upstairs Sasuke had been reduced to an emotional lump, peeking out from under the covers as Itachi sat down on the couch with the silence of the dead - staring at a book that he hadn't even thought to open.

"Say _something._" The younger pleaded, even more upset by Itachi's complete lack of expression than he was by the hurtful words Shunsuke had spat out at them in the first place.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke with a sad smile. "You want me to say something?" He asked in monotone.

Sasuke nodded insistently, poking his head more out of the protective fort of blankets and pillows that he'd hidden himself in - just incase Shunsuke came upstairs and tried to Karate chop him or something.

"Fine. I'll say something. Shunsuke's right."

"WHAT?"

"Your continuous lack of trust is ruining our relationship, and your pride about the situation with Itsuki is hypocritical."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi and frowned. "Look, about this trust thing - you're all completely misunderstanding it! It's not _you_that I don't trust, Nii-San... it's me. How can I trust myself to be worthy of you? How can I trust that I'm really enough, or that I'm doing enough to keep you faithful to me? Every time something comes up I start questioning myself. Am I really good enough for you? Am I really enough to satisfy your lust? Am I really capable of being loved so much by you? It's all so perfect, it seems like it must be an illusion. You _know_I'm a bit of a realist, and let's be realistic - relationships like ours don't last forever. Hell, I'm surprised it's lasted this long. We're both guys, we're brothers, and we're teenagers. The whole world is up against us, so yes, Itachi - I trust you. I trust that you'd never hurt me. But I'll _always_be jealous of the people you're around, and I'll _always_be afraid that one day you'll walk out of my life, because what else would I possibly have to be afraid of? That's the _only_thing I'm afraid of! I'm so afraid of losing you that... it kills me inside sometimes just thinking about it. So sorry if it seems like I don't love you, or I don't trust you, or I don't believe the things you say - but there's still this little devil on my shoulder telling me that I could wake up tomorrow and you would have been a dream all along."

Itachi frowned. "Then you need to _trust_that I'm not going anywhere without you by my side. _Trust_that we _can_make this last forever! How can we make it work if we're not both aiming for the stars?" They paused their argument as a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." Itachi said.

Itsuki walked in with a slightly adoring smile. "Shunsuke would like me to tell Itachi - and only Itachi... that he's _very_sorry if anything he said hurt _Itachi's_ feelings." He recited with a smug smirk.

"He didn't have anything to say to Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a raised brow, his lips curling upwards at the corners as he anticipated the reply.

"He had quite a few colourful things to say to Sasuke, but I didn't think they'd really benefit anyone by being passed along." Itsuki chuckled, with a very amused smirk. He found the whole situation hilarious. Sasuke was a fireball and a brat - yet here he was cowering under blankets from his meek and mild twin.

Sasuke growled from under his blanket fort - it was starting to get a bit hot under there, but in all honesty he was scared shitless that Shunsuke would bite him again. That _hurt._

"Then thank you for not giving us the whole message." Itachi said with a smirk that was freakishly identical to that of his twin. He wiped his face clear of emotion as he looked sternly over at Sasuke.

"Is there anything you'd like for Itsuki to tell Shunsuke?" He asked firmly, trying not to laugh as Sasuke peeked out of the covers at him - before burying himself inside his fort once more. Despite how much of a brat Sasuke could be at times - he was still adorable.

Sasuke pouted and considered throwing an absolute fit in defiance, but sucked it up and decided that every once and a while - he could afford to be the bigger person. "Tell him I said sorry... for everything. And... and..." Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "He can have the last can of tomato soup!" He blurted out before he could change his mind.

Itachi rolled his eyes, quite amused that to Sasuke - that was as good as saying that he was so sorry he'd give away his right arm. Because to Sasuke, the last can of tomato soup was far more important than anything else in the house - except for Itachi.

Itsuki blinked in surprise, knowing from personal experience with Shunsuke that this offer was a big deal for the boy. He nodded his head as he glanced at Itachi, sharing a private smirk with his twin over their foolish little brothers. He then raised a brow in silent query, to which Itachi nodded his head and smiled in thanks. Itsuki returned the smile and left the room quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked, peeking out of the safety of his blanket fort - now that the door was shut and he was alone with his brother.

"What was what all about?" Itachi asked, getting up and returning his book to the shelf - not even sure _why_he had bothered to grab it in the first place.

"The silent brow raising and nodding thing you two just did." Sasuke huffed, sitting up on the bed a little and watching his brother carefully as he came to sit on the edge of the bed. Itachi shrugged as he laid back, stretching himself out across the younger's legs and folding his arms behind his head. Sasuke pouted as Itachi closed his eyes, thinking the elder wasn't going to answer him. He pushed his curiosity aside and timidly ran his fingers through Itachi's long hair, lovingly teasing out any tangles as he caressed the silky locks.

"He wanted to know if I was ok... I told him I was and thanked him." Itachi said quietly, making Sasuke jump as he realized the elder had opened his eyes and was watching him closely. He blushed as he realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts while playing with Itachi's hair, but he ignored it for the moment.

"You didn't say anything though... neither of you did..." Sasuke pushed, gently brushing some stray hairs from Itachi's eyes.

"I didn't need to. He asked with a raised brow, I answered by nodding... I thanked him with a smile" Itachi said, raising a hand to stroke his brothers cheek. "Itsuki and I have a mutual understanding of each other - we're both very quiet people and we don't feel the need for a lot of words to express what we're feeling... unless we're talking to our loved ones." He said, watching Sasuke's expressions change as he absorbed the information.

"It sounds nice... to be close to someone like that..." Sasuke mumbled, averting his eyes from Itachi's distractingly beautiful face. Itachi sighed and nodded his head, slipping his hand around the back of the younger's neck and gently pulling him down for a soft kiss.

"Yes it is. But even with the ease of naturally understanding each other - Itsuki and I are still nowhere near as close to each other as you and me." He said quietly, his lips brushing against Sasuke's as his eyes searched the younger's for signs of understanding. He saw the soft spark in Sasuke's eyes and knew he had soothed his brothers jealousy before it could make an appearance. "Now... what are we going to do about you and your ridiculous jealousy of your shy, harmless little twin?" He teased, laughing mentally as Sasuke's temper flared.

"Harmless? The little fucker _bit_me! Look!" He screeched, pulling his leg out of the blanket fort and thrusting it over Itachi's face. He pointed at the tiny red mark on his ankle with an accusing finger. "He took a chunk clean out of me!" Itachi rolled his eyes at the obvious over-exaggeration, gently taking the abused ankle in his hands and pressing his lips to the area in a soft kiss. Sasuke stilled immediately, his eyelids drooping as an erotic shiver traveled from his ankle - all the way through his body, to his very fingertips. His cock twitched at the enticing feeling, but he ignored it for the time being - focusing on the feeling on Itachi's lips on his skin.

Itachi smirked, knowing full well what he was making Sasuke feel. "I really don't think this is that bad..." He said, lowering the boys ankle to his chest and rubbing small circles over the exposed skin with his thumb. Sasuke's pulse jumped, as he quickly formulated a plan.

"But... Aniki... it really hurts... up here, where he hit me - I think it might need medical attention..." He said, fluttering his eyelashes. Itachi smirked and moved Sasuke's leg off his body, before he rolled onto his side, and kissed the spot he was pointing at - just above the knee, on the inside of his thigh.

"Better...?" He whispered. Sasuke nodded enthusiastically, smiling happily as Itachi played along. "Good... anywhere else hurting?" Sasuke smiled sadly, his playful game forgotten. He nodded and reached forward, pressing a hand to Itachi's chest.

"Here." He said, gentle pushing Itachi onto his back as he leant forwards and kissed the spot over his heart. Itachi watched his little brother, baffled by his curious actions. Sasuke looked up at him, biting his bottom lip as he tried to think of what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry that... I'm insecure sometimes... that, I... well - that I act like such a spoilt brat. But I love you Itachi - and despite the fact that..._Shunsuke_..." He grimaced as he mentioned his twin, making Itachi chuckle at his reluctance to even acknowledge the other boy. "Well, despite the fact that he thinks I'm completely selfish... I really would do whatever you asked of me... I - I don't want to lose you nii-san... and while I cant promise that I wont get jealous, or bratty, or insecure - or hypocritical... I will promise that no matter whose cock I suck - or you suck... I love you - and I know you love me... I just... I want you to be mine."

Itachi stared at his little brother, a little lost as to what Sasuke was trying to get at for a while - until he heard his promise. He hugged Sasuke to his chest and kissed the top of his head. "I'll always be yours Otouto..." Sasuke smiled and purred as he snuggled into Itachi's chest, pleased to have been graced with his pet-name again. "You want to go along with Izuna's idea of a six-way don't you?" Sasuke's smile fell of his face faster than Shunsuke blushed, as he looked up at his brother with a guilty expression. Itachi smiled and chuckled to himself.

"You don't hate him nearly as much as you want to do you?" Sasuke puffed out his cheeks in indignation, mumbling under his breath about how he hated Shunsuke just exactly as much as he wanted to, thank you very much. Itachi just laughed and stroked his hair, thinking that perhaps - things might be a little easier in the house, now the younger twins had finally cleared the air... kind of.

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

Dinner was extremely awkward to say the least. Shunsuke was blushing vigorously - feeling bashful that Sasuke and Itachi had actually come down to eat, so he was being enviously watched as he enjoyed his promised last can of tomato soup. He also couldn't help but feel a little guilty about biting his twin. Little did he know, he'd barely broken any skin. The huge roll of gauze and the two-yard ace bandage that Sasuke had wrapped around his ankle was a completely over-dramatic display that was probably causing more discomfort than healing aid.

Itsuki served everyone else their meals, spaghetti with extra sauce for Sasuke, spaghetti with ground turkey instead of red meat for Itachi. Plain spaghetti noodles with no sauce for Madara, normal spaghetti with no random substitutions for himself, and a single slice of garlic bread for Izuna, Itsuki had decided to stop cooking for the man, as it was a total waste of effort. Izuna slept through breakfast and half of lunch, and picked at Madara's food during dinner- never actually so much as glancing at his own plate.

Just as Itsuki finished setting the flatware down at the spots where Madara and Izuna usually sat, he spotted Madara walking into the kitchen with an annoyed grimace. The five of them sat in silence, feeling extremely awkward about the Sasuke VS Shunsuke war earlier in the day - and also because everyone could feel the tense energy oozing out of Madara, so no one was asking the obvious question: Where the fuck was Izuna?

Sasuke tilted his head towards Itachi, signaling that he should be the one to ask. Itachi twitched his head towards Itsuki and Itsuki twitched back to Sasuke. Sasuke glared pointedly at Shunsuke and whispered something into Itachi's ear. Itachi whispered it to Itsuki and Itsuki smirked and leaned over towards Shunsuke.

"Sasuke says that since apparently no one ever gets mad at you for anything _you_have to ask."

Shunsuke gave his twin a discomforted glance then cleared his throat meekly. "Excuse me, Uncle Madara?"

"Yes?" Madara half spoke - half hissed back at the child. Shunsuke blushed and hung his head, peeking up at the man through his bangs as he cautiously continued to pry.

"Um, has Uncle Izuna gone to sleep already?"

"Not that I know of." Madara answered in a icy annoyed tone.

"Well- er... where is he?"

"He's on the _fucking_roof." Their uncle spat with distaste.

Shunsuke turned bright red, and Itsuki averted his eyes - both of them recalling their uncles conversation in the living room earlier that day.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, clearly able to tell by Madara's behaviour that he found Izuna's current location to be quite annoying - but not understanding why Izuna was willing to get Madara this out-of-sorts just to be stubborn and not get off of the roof.

"Why?" Itachi asked, an amused yet confused expression on his face.

Madara looked at Itachi very deliberately. "Because he wants either _you_ or _me_ to go up there and try to persuade him to come down. Which I'm _not_willing to do, and I _forbid_you to do." Itachi smirked and began to pick at his meal, ever amused by the antics of his mildly insane - and insatiably horny uncle.

Itsuki chuckled. "Can _I_go get him?"

Shunsuke looked at his favourite brother in blatant shock. He could tell that Itsuki was attracted to Izuna, but surely not enough to fuck him on the roof... in broad daylight.

"NO!" Madara snapped, stabbing at the noodles on his plate with a knife. "He lost the damn bet! He's _not_going to collect his winnings anyway!"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, looking even more like Shunsuke than he normally did - which was seriously saying something. "But... doesn't Izuna pretty much always get what he wants in the end anyway?"

"NOT THIS TIME!" Madara yelled, suddenly standing up from the table - and thinking that he'd surprised his most shy nephew when he noticed that Shunsuke's eyes had gone as wide as saucers. Then, he noticed that the child wasn't looking at him, but behind him. They all turned to look out of the window where Shunsuke had been staring in open-mouthed shock.

"What is it?" Itsuki asked, afraid that this was about the murder situation.

"A shoe." He answered flatly. Itsuki raised a brow in confusion, while Sasuke and Itachi shared a smirk. "It just... flew straight down the window. Like it was dropped from the roof." The child added in a low voice. He hadn't lied. Only moments later another shoe fell.

Sasuke tried to subtly cover his mouth in order to stop himself from laughing - or at least mask his laughter, as two socks closely followed after the shoes. Izuna had successfully captured their attention, and he knew it. Itachi chuckled as he imagined the delighted smirk Izuna was currently wearing, probably just counting the seconds until his brother came and 'punished' him. A shirt fell, and Madara gulped. They all stared at the window for a good three minutes in anticipation, until alas, a pair of black sweat pants fell to the ground. Everyone knew by this point... Izuna didn't wear any underclothes.

Itachi and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh when Madara grumbled his way out of the room "to go make sure the whore doesn't get arrested for public nudity."

He wouldn't though. Their property was fairly private - and they all knew Madara was only bluffing. Only a few moments later, a charcoal gray pair of slacks was thrown carelessly off of the roof - and even Shunsuke had to giggle. So much for not giving Izuna what he wanted...

"Soooo..." Itsuki said awkwardly as everyone stopped laughing.

"Yeeeeeeaaaahhh..." Sasuke added on. "Soooo... we're gonna go upstairs." He said, then smirked at Shunsuke. "And have crazy rabbit-sex." He continued with a grin.

Shunsuke smiled back at him, understanding the underlying meaning behind his twin's choice of words. He was owning up to the fact that at least _some_of what Shunsuke had said earlier was accurate. It still wasn't a proper conflict resolution, but it would be a definite step forward.

Now, if they could get this situation with their parents worked out, they _might_actually learn to behave like a semi-normal happy family... or, seeing as it was pretty unlikely they would _ever_ be able to keep to that - perhaps they could just be three happy couples living peacefully under one roof.

**A/N from BelovedShadow: IT'SSSS FINISHEDDD! Everybody wish ItachiSasukeSama a happy birthday, (it's over where she is, but it's still her birthday where I am.) And She didn't even harp on me for over-working her ON her birthday! xD**

**Soon... I hope... the actual plot for this damn thing will come out. (once we stop coming up with insane ideas of fun things to do with six Uchihas under one roof and get back to the murder issue)**

**A/N from ItachiSasukeSama: Please review, take out polls, and look at our other fic KHSHC. **

**A/N from both of us: We love you! Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Beloved and ItachiSasukeSama**


	7. The Ants Go Marching Two By Two Hurrah!

**A/N: We got really carried away this time... I mean... The length of this chapter... is completely, entirely, insane. We seriously didn't plan on it getting this long, but the same scene had to happen from two different points of view, and then Izuna kept writing himself into everything, and just UGH! So, I (Beloved) highly doubt that I'll ever be able to read this whole chapter in one sitting, but if YOU manage to do so, then I hope you**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you sure this is safe? Isn't there like some crazy psycho killer on the loose trying to hunt us down?" Sasuke asked with a curious raised brow, annoyingly popping his gum as he sat pretzel-legged on the foot of Madara and Izuna's bed.

Shunsuke gulped looking up from his seat in front of their uncle's vanity with wide eyes of terror as he realized the truth in his twin's question. Izuna just rolled his eyes. "Both of you calm down, the reason you're safe at this house isn't that you're inside, it's that you're with me and Mada-Nii. And we're going, you'll be fine! Just don't stray off or do anything stupid... Shunsuke keep your head _still_!"

Sasuke snorted, glad that he was already done getting his hair set down. Getting into costume was his least favourite part of this whole ordeal- although he did adore the rest. The European cuisine and the fun little games. All in all, the Renaissance fair was a good experience. Which was lucky for him, cus they'd been going at the end of the summer every year since Itachi first started school, and it's hard to fight against a tradition that was already set in place _before _you learned how to talk.

"Smexier I can understand... he's scary when he lets loose - and that wild mane of hair! Makes him look like a wild beast in need of taming..." He paused to smirk at his uncle, laughing internally at the absolutely whore-ish look of lust on the mans face as he described his ruggedly handsome older brother. "But what are you gonna do Smexy? Snore at them?" Izuna ignored Sasuke's usual tactlessness and continued to focus his attention on the boys squirming twin before him.

Shunsuke bit his lip, obviously thinking about something that he wasn't entirely comfortable saying aloud. This greatly annoyed his look-alike for two reasons. Firstly, Sasuke was annoyed that he'd grown to know the damn runt well enough to tell that something was on his mind in the first place - and secondly he was annoyed that Shunsuke never just said what he was thinking.

"Spit it out already." He grumbled, beginning to fiddle with the corner of the bed sheets beside him.

"Well... er... don't you guys think this dressing situation is a little... segregated."

"How so?" Izuna asked with a playful grin, finally positioning his more soft-spoken nephew's hair in a way that it wouldn't spike up in the back of his hat.

"You know... How all the Seme's are in one room getting dressed and all the Uke's are in another." He said in a bit of a frantic rushed tone that suggested he really didn't even want anyone to answer his embarrassing question. Izuna just shrugged, pretending that he didn't understand the reasoning for their current arrangement.

"Well, my _dear _brother. That would be because Smexy over here... can't be trusted alone in a room with anyone else - especially when we need to get dressed in a timely fashion. What do you think would happen if Izuna was in a room with Nii-San, Nii-Koi or Smexier while they were all in their underwear?" Shunsuke's eyes widened and he looked away from everyone, surely sporting a blush similar to the colour of his favourite food just from the mere thought of what would happen in such a situation. So that's why they were separated like this... because of Izuna's never-quite-satisfied lust.

"But then..." Shunsuke tilted his head to the side in his adorable manner, but was rewarded with a light tap to the forehead from his uncle in order to make him sit straight again. "Gomen..." He muttered. Sasuke smirked, knowing what his twin wanted to ask - before he realized that he understood the runt without needing words and his smirk turned into a disgusted grimace.

"He's been shoved with us because you would have about as much chance to dominate Smexy as a wet mop - while I am usually able to resist him... if I want to. Besides, I don't really care to dominate - so Smexy remains uninterested most of the time." Sasuke muttered, still annoyed with himself for developing an understanding of his meek little double. Izuna ignored their conversation completely, pretending not to hear them talking about him and his insatiable horniness. He smirked at Sasuke's depressed aura, before tapping Shunsuke on his ass - successfully making the boy blush as he released him.

"Okay, kiddo. You're done. Now just pull on the shoes and we'll be ready to go." Shunsuke nodded and stood up from the vanity to go slip on the pair of renaissance-style shoes that he was borrowing from Sasuke and wait by the door.

As he waited to be dismissed, Madara entered the room -and he quickly took the opportunity to dart out the door without being noticed by either uncle. Madara took one look at Izuna's get-up and frowned. "A knight?"

"What's wrong with being a knight?" Izuna asked, clearly letting the fact that he thought his brother was being a pest be displayed clearly with his tone. Madara pouted and approached his brother, pulling the younger man into his arms from behind and kissing his neck.

"I was hoping you'd go as a woman again... we had so much fun that year." Izuna purred as his eyes flashed with pure lust as he pictured the same thing as his brother. That had been an excellent year indeed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, standing to leave the lovers to their own private mischievousness. He walked out to the porch to find Itachi standing as an awkward third wheel while Itsuki placed gentle kisses on Shunsuke's cheeks, cooing about how cute the child was in his little beggar boy costume.

He glared at the obnoxiously happy couple and made sure to walk straight up to Itachi and give him an obscenely passionate kiss, sucking so harshly at his elder brother's tongue that he got so caught up in the feeling - he completely forgot why he'd kissed him in the first place. He pulled away from Itachi and looked up at him in a loving daze. Itachi chuckled, knowing that Sasuke had distracted himself - and leaned down to give the boy a softer kiss, feeling eyes on him as he pulled away and looking to see Itsuki and Shunsuke gawking.

"What are you two staring at?" Sasuke asked rudely, turning to snap at the brother's who he wasn't romantically involved with. Shunsuke blushed and turned away quickly, but Itsuki simply averted his gaze from Sasuke to Itachi and gave him a questioning glance. Itachi smiled softly and looked pointedly at Sasuke with a face of adoration. Itsuki scoffed and looked away, though Itachi saw the small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Why do you two _do _that?" Sasuke whined, noticing that again the older twins had held an entire conversation without speaking aloud. "I wanna be in the loop!"

Itachi sighed gently and leaned back against the railing of the porch, pulling Sasuke close to his body. They hadn't fucked in almost a week and a half and they were both sort of irritable and extremely horny... they might just have to leave the fair early, or sneak back to the car at some point. Itachi could already feel the need to be touching his brother - and it was inevitable that pretty soon he'd be feeling the need to fuck him senseless. Still, he put his perverted thoughts on hold and answered Sasuke's request to be in the loop.

"Itsuki was wondering why I allow you to be so crass and bold - and why I put up with you raping my mouth just now. I kindly explained to him that I'm in love with you... and he finds that to be most amusing, but also - sickeningly sweet."

"You got all that from a couple smirks and raised eyebrows?" Sasuke barked, irritated that he was unable to master this new way of being close to _his _beloved older brother. Itachi nodded, petting the back of his brother's neck and connecting their lips _again._Yeah, this was going to be a very horny afternoon for him - and he knew Sasuke could tell, but wasn't commenting because he was just glad to have the attention.

"Where are Madara and Izuna?" Itsuki asked impatiently, glancing down at Shunsuke who had now plopped himself on the ground, leaning against his lover's legs for back support.

"Probably getting in a quickie." Sasuke answered, adoring the thick sexual tension between himself and Itachi that seemed to be making the others quite uncomfortable. Itachi was now tracing a slow circle on Sasuke's upper thigh - it was actually kind of cute to Sasuke, seeing Itachi oozing so much need. He wasn't the type to always be touchy, so it was an interesting contrast.

"They've been in there for thirty minutes! What kind of quickie is that?" Itsuki flustered, shivering as he felt the heated aura surrounding his twin begin to twist itself into his own personal space. Itachi sighed, hugging Sasuke even tighter and sliding his hands up from Sasuke's thighs - over his ass and to his back, _needing _to feel the warmth of his brother's body. Sasuke closed his eyes and purred at the delicious attention his brother was lavishing upon him.

"I'd say they'll be down in another five to ten. Trust me, for those two thirty minutes is a quickie. They can go at it for _hours._" He muttered shakily, leaning into Itachi's chest and feeling his body tingle with electric sparks as he let himself be openly fondled in front of his twin and other brother - it was highly arousing. He felt completely enveloped in their heated lust. Itachi nodded along with Sasuke's words, though his mind was _far _from his uncles right now.

"It's cus Madara takes _forever _to come, while Izuna can come three or four times and _still _stay hard." He explained further, as he noticed the way Itsuki and Shunsuke looked so shocked and disbelieving at Sasuke's initial words. He smirked at their expressions and then buried his nose in the crook of his brother's neck, nibbling along the soft and sensitive skin to try and fend of his need to fuck Sasuke senseless - regardless of their twin's presence's. Alas, fifteen minutes later - Madara and Izuna walked out of the door. Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked knowingly as he saw Madara looking sort of sleepy but satisfied and Izuna looking even more tired - but also sort of accomplished.

The car ride was quite interesting. Itachi was getting so hot and bothered that everyone else in the car was being affected by it. Sasuke was getting ever more horny from the touches, while Izuna was getting horny from- well, from the fact that he's Izuna. Even the most innocent of gestures could set the man off - especially if it was from Madara or Itachi. Shunsuke and Itsuki were in the back of the family van, but Shunsuke had to admit that even he could feel something in the air. He whimpered lightly - and reached down onto the seat to hold Itsuki's hand, shocking the elder a great deal.

They entertained themselves a bit with the stands at the fair, but really everyone just wanted to split up in pairs and fuck each others brains out... oddly enough, it was Shunsuke who initiated that exact movement. They were standing at a little game stand where you had to guess which renaissance artist's photo was hanging across from you. Shunsuke sighed, leaning into his brother's back.

"Raphael." He said blandly. The man in the stand gave him a bear and he looked at it almost angrily. He didn't feel like carrying it around... hell, he didn't even really feel like carrying his own body around, he'd much rather be on his back somewhere...

"Aniki?" He whispered huskily. Itsuki was already in awe at the child's tone, and was sent into even greater shock at his next words. "I need to be alone with you. Now." The younger said urgently. They eased themselves away from the group and after a great deal of searching... managed to find an empty tent.

Itsuki was shocked when his meek baby brother pulled him inside, straight into a desperate kiss. He responded to his brothers probing tongue immediately despite his initial shock, eliciting a delicious whimper of need from the younger. He pulled away after a moment to gawp at his baby brother with wide eyes.

"What's gotten into you Otouto?" He asked.

"It's Itachi..." Shunsuke spluttered, now using both hands to tease at the growing bulge hidden beneath his brothers trousers. Itsuki froze and raised a brow, completely thrown by the comment. Shunsuke glanced up and gave his brother a very Sasuke-ish smirk, which was accompanied by his own shy blush - making the elder's cock throb at the combination, as Shunsuke stood on his tiptoes and leaned up to press their lips together lightly. "Don't worry Aniki - I don't mean it like_ that..._It's just that he has this damn fog of lust that's following him around everywhere and its driving me insane - I need you." Itsuki understood his brothers hurried explanation, Itachi's heated little lust cloud had been affecting him also - he was just surprised that it was Shunsuke who had decided to act on it.

The child was pressed close to him now, with his face buried in his chest. Shunsuke let out a shaky breath, making Itsuki think that he was actually about to cry.

"Are you alright?" He asked nervously. Shunsuke nodded, then shook his head. Then nodded again, only to shake his head a second time as well. His older brother chuckled a little worriedly at the beggar boy's cute display of confusion. "What's wrong?"

Boldly, Shunsuke grasped Itsuki's hand and brought it down to press against his arousal. "See, Aniki? It's so hard it_ hurts._" He whispered franticly, hiding his face in Itsuki's neck, having realized his embarrassing exclamation. "Fix it... please?" He requested with a desperate shiver, taking a trick from Sasuke's book and pressing his lips against his brother's neck in order to coax the response he wanted. These little seductive methods of persuasion really worked sometimes.

"Otouto... are you sure your going to feel comfortable here?" Itsuki asked in a strained voice, as he tried to concentrate through the soft kisses his little brother was applying to his throat. He heard a muffled response as his brother sank to his knees and softly kissed at his groin through his artist tights. Itsuki gasped, he knew Shunsuke usually preferred not to go to such lengths, and didn't really enjoy giving fellatio. However, if the kid was initiating it himself, what kind of Nii-San would he be to refuse? He gently rested one hand on the boys head. Shunsuke took this as a good response and slowly began to trail his hands up his brothers legs - starting at the ankles, before sliding them up towards his groin. He kept his eyes locked on his brothers face, carefully watching his reaction as he caressed his way up the elders legs to the top of his tights - which he began to teasingly peel away.

Itsuki groaned at the devoted attention Shunsuke was paying him, as the younger exposed his erection. He hissed as the fresh air hit his heated arousal, before it was wrapped in the loving grasp of his little brother. Shunsuke whimpered needily, gently lavishing the shaft of his brothers delicious cock with soft kisses - making Itsuki almost choke with the intensely overwhelming heat that rushed through his body. His baby brothers desperation was drowning out his embarrassment, although he was still blushing - but Itsuki just found it all more arousing that he was too horny to let it hold him back. His fingers loosely tangled in his brother's hair, as the younger pressed his tongue flat against the large vein on the underside of his throbbing dick - licking from base to tip, before dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit and releasing a breathy moan of need. He gasped and tugged his brother away from his cock, kneeling before the boy and pushing him backwards - before he crawled over him on all fours and took possession of his lips in an eager kiss.

Shunsuke whimpered and arched his body up against his brothers, as Itsuki used his tongue to ravish the boys mouth. Shunsuke tugged at the silly beret hat Izuna had literally _forced _onto Itsuki's head, throwing it aside somewhere and not caring in the least as to where landed. He slipped his hands under the baggy artist shirt that hid his brothers delicious torso from him, brushing his fingers over the firm but soft skin and raising the shirt enough to feel more of his brothers delectable flesh. Itsuki explored his brothers willing mouth, enticing delicious whimpers - and quiet, salacious little moans from the boy. His hands wasted no time, hurriedly tugging at the boys beggar boy pants - tearing his lips from his brothers to place sloppy and desperate kisses over his throat. He could barely think coherently by this point, all he could do was feel the intense heat that seemed to be radiating from his brother. He _needed _to be with the boy, _in _the boy - and he _needed _to be in him _now_. He stripped the younger Uchiha quickly, having very little patience for the garments of clothing that were obstructing his brother's delectable body from his sight.

The second his clothes were gone, Shunsuke arched his back even higher off of the ground- pressing his entire body up against his brothers in a desperate attempt to feel the heat of the elder's body against his bare flesh. Itsuki groaned and attacked the boys throat with gentle nibbles and teasing kisses. Shunsuke gave breathy little whimpers of need as his brother made his body temperature soar, his cock pulsed as Itsuki grasped his shaft and teasingly pumped him a few times.

"Where's my shy little Otouto..?" Itsuki whispered huskily, smirking at the passionate display beneath him. His brother was putting on a most erotic display as he bucked his hips up against him and quietly moaned at his gentle touches.

"He's laying on his back in an abandoned tent, in the middle of a fair - surrounded by any number of people who could walk in on him at any moment, desperate for his brother to stop teasing and fuck him." The younger mumbled back, only vaguely aware of what it was he was saying. He ran his hands over the familiar curves and crevices of his lover's abdomen and chest, caressing him with the soft pads of his fingertips - making the elder shiver at the delicate and erotic, sensual touches of the child that he usually knew to be so shy. He then wrapped one leg around his stunned elder's hip, using it as leverage to grind his erection up into his brothers. Itsuki groaned and kissed his way down the boys chest and abdomen, dipping his tongue into his naval along the way.

He licked his way down to the boys leaking dick and glanced up to see his brother biting one of his knuckles, muffling his whimpers and mewls of pleasure. He smirked briefly, before he wrapped his lips around his brothers weeping cock and moaned with deep rooted pleasure. Shunsuke gasped as he was engulfed with the searing heat of his brothers mouth, whimpering needily as his hips bucked upwards.

"Nii-san..." He breathed, his eyelids fluttering as his brother licked and sucked at his straining erection in the most delicious of sinful ways. His heart pounded and his body convulsed as Itsuki slid one hand over his heated skin- slowly snaking its way up to his pink and slightly glossy lips. Shunsuke moaned as he eagerly licked at the gentle fingers, lapping at them attentively - before he drew them into his mouth and sucked on them lovingly. His tongue darted between each digit, coating each one in a thin sheen of saliva. His lips parted and his eyes grew wide as Itsuki moaned and swallowed around his cock, a shaky sigh of a moan escaping him - as he felt a fire light in his belly. Itsuki withdrew his fingers, lightly dragging them over his lips and down his throat - before teasing them over the boys erect nipples, slowly dragging them down to his puckered pink little hole. He paused, sucking intently at his brothers cock - before he slid one finger inside his brothers ass.

"Haa-ungh... It-su-ki... nng..." Shunsuke gasped, biting his bottom lip and turning his head to the side as he reached down to tangled one hand among the long silken locks of his brothers hair. His mind was fogged with the intense and overwhelming pleasure he felt, mixed with a naughtiness and erotic thrill of being caught. In fact, he hadn't felt that naughty and perverse since he was a small child having strange dreams about his caring older brother. Itachi was seriously bringing out the worst in him... or... the best, in this particular situation. He raised his free hand to his forehead and tugged on his bangs, as his hips arched up off the ground slightly. Itsuki groaned around his brothers cock as he inserted a second finger, making Shunsuke buck his hips up - his ass sucking his fingers deeper, as he stretched the boy hurriedly.

"Nii-san... Nii-san... please, please... please..." Shunsuke whispered whimpers of delight drove Itsuki to his limit, he pulled away from his brothers delectable cock with a final twirl of his tongue to the slit and removed his fingers. He knew he was rushing, but the love of his life was begging him for something- and he could _not _ignore that. He kissed his way up the boys body, licking at his nipples along the way to his delicious lips - which he claimed in a hungry kiss. He thrust his tongue into the boys mouth, eagerly engaging in a fierce dance of passion with his brothers own moist tongue. His cock brushed against the boys opening, making Shunsuke whine impatiently. He eased in the head of his cock, pausing momentarily to yank on his self restraint and not hurt the boy - but Shunsuke was having none of that. He wrapped his legs around his bothers waist and squeezed, encouraging the elder to continue.

Itsuki tore his lips from his brothers and choked on a strangled groan, as he thrust himself deep into the boys ass - burying himself in the tight heat that suffocated his cock, but made him shiver with pleasure. They panted for breath as Itsuki slowly withdrew himself to the tip, before thrusting himself into his brother again - just as slowly as he pulled out. He continued with the torturously slow pace, making his brother toss his head to the side and slip a finger into his mouth as he released an erotic moan that had Itsuki fighting off his orgasm. He frowned a little to himself, thinking of Sasuke's rude comment only about a month ago about how he apparently came too quickly and wasn't used to pleasure. Maybe he _wasn't _used to pleasure like this - and he liked the slight change in Shunsuke... the change brought about by Itachi. Hn... Itsuki would definitely have to start being more of a tease. Perhaps he could take a couple lessons from his twin. He smirked a little at his thoughts, but pushed them to the very back of his mind as he slowly pumped in and out of his brother again.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Shunsuke groaned, feeling extremely turned on by the way his brothers impressive dick stretched him - as it slowly thrust in and out of his ass. He gasped and bit his lip, as Itsuki thrust harder - but still just as slow, striking the special bundle of nerves that was his prostate. He arched his back and felt his body begin to tremble, as he wrapped both arms around the elders neck - and pulled him closer.

This drove Itsuki somehow even deeper into the tight heat of his brother's ass - and he wasn't too quiet about it. He lost patience with the slow thrusts and began to hasten his ramming. In, out, in, out. The slap of their skin together created a rhythmic tune, and their bodies danced along with it in perfect timing. Shunsuke moaned - a _real _moan. Shocking Itsuki almost as much as it aroused him. He felt Shunsuke lifting his hips, thrusting back onto his cock, forcing it deeper, harder, faster. Never with a word spoken, never with a request. He got what he wanted.

The sounds of their love making drifted around them, and seemed to echo somehow in the tent. Neither of them found that to be odd, they were much too busy with their passionate sex to worry over the fact that a tent is nothing but thin cloth and some poles - no matter how you arrange it, it shouldn't echo... no, they wouldn't come to realize that until a little later in the day.

Itsuki's hips tired quickly, and Shunsuke got more limp on the ground, they were both too tired to keep up with that pace, but it was just as delicious to slowly move in and out, simply appreciating the delicious friction of each other's heated bodies.

"Nii-san... hnng..."Shunsuke clenched his legs around his brothers waist, clinging to him tightly - as the elder thrust into him with hard slow thrusts again. Itsuki moaned along with his brother, as he watched the younger's face crinkle with intense pleasure. He could feel the heat of his brothers orgasm, as his own began to burn within his groin. He buried his face in the side of his brothers neck, latching onto the soft skin as his libido overwhelmed him - making him begin to thrust just a little faster into his brother, groaning as he sucked at the boys neck.

"Its-u-ki... huuuh..." Shunsuke's erotic, slightly muffled cries of euphoria - combined with moist, sticky feeling of something striking his abdomen, turned the small fire of Itsuki's orgasm into a wildly blazing inferno. His orgasm crashed through him, making him moan loudly as he buried himself deep within the boy. His eyes drifted shut, as his seed flooded his baby brothers ass. He felt Shunsuke littering the side of his face with tired, yet soft and loving kisses and he couldn't keep the satisfied smirk from his lips.

"Otouto..." He muttered huskily, opening his eyes as he pulled away from the boys throat. He gazed down at his brother with an expression of deep adoration, as he nuzzled the boys nose with his own. "I like your new confidence..." He whispered, loving the deep blush that his words conjured on the boys cheeks.

"Nii-san... I think I could get used to this..." Shunsuke whispered, smiling shyly as he kissed his brother softly. Itsuki quietly groaned into their soft kiss, thinking to himself that he too - could _definitely _get used to this...

Meanwhile...

"Da Vinci."

"No, I'm sorry this one is of Michelangelo." Izuna sighed, handing the man money for another five tries.

"Da Vinci."

"No, Rosso Fiorentino."

"Da Vinci."

"No, Bernardo Morando."

"Da Vinci."

"Pierre Lescot."

"Da Vinci."

"Jean Clouet. One more try, sir. Here, I'll give you an easy one."

"Da Vinci?"

"I'm afraid this one is Donatello." Madara growled under his breath as Izuna expectantly held his hand out for more money, his eyes wide and pleading. "Izuna, I'm not wasting any more cash on this if you're only going to guess Leonardo Da Vinci!"

"That's the only renaissance artist I know! It's gotta be him eventually!" Izuna whined, batting his eyelashes at his brother.

"You've already spent so much playing this game that I could have bought you ten of those stupid bears already!" Madara huffed, trying to ignore his brothers attempt at feigning innocence - despite the fact that it made him feel _very _hot and flustered. Damn Itachi and his damn lust fog...

"But I wanna _win _a bear!" Izuna pouted cutely, trying not to giggle as he felt the wave of heat rolling from his brother. He wasn't the only one of them that was thoroughly enjoying the heated lust fog that Itachi had hovering around him today - after all, it just made it easier for him to arouse his brother. Which meant it would be easier to convince him to slip into an empty tent soon...

The elder frowned, handing Izuna some more money before walking behind him to go sit at the bench a few feet away, where Sasuke and Itachi were entwined. People were staring at the young Uchihas as they walked by - all trying to convince themselves either that the boys who were obviously brothers - weren't actually being as intimate as they appeared, or that the boys seated so _very _intimately on that bench must not have really been brothers.

It wasn't that abnormal for a brother to sit on his brother's lap. It wasn't even all _that _abnormal for a brother to straddle his brother's lap, if it was a peaceful relaxed thing. However - the action of a young boy innocently standing there, only to be grabbed by his brother - and yanked into the elder boys lap, then willingly wrap his legs around his brother's waist was a trifle odd... Then, when the older brother begins to relentlessly grind a very apparent bulge against his younger brother's ass, and the younger brother whimpers into his neck - people start to wonder what on earth is going on.

Madara rolled his eyes and grabbed Sasuke's arm, violently pulling him away from Itachi and earning the most ferocious death glare imaginable from the weasel.

"Itachi, for god's sake, get a hold of yourself! You're in public!" He shouted. Itachi and Sasuke both looked around in a daze, having completely forgotten that they weren't actually the only two people in the world. Sasuke's eyes came to rest on Izuna and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What happened to Brainy and Bashful?" He asked in a mildly concerned tone, although he'd never admit openly that he was worried about his brothers.

"I LEFT THEM WITH YOU!" Madara roared, his mane of wild hair whipping around his face as he turned to glare at the young boy. Then again, he had to admit that expecting Sasuke and Itachi to actually do anything of importance while Itachi was having such a 'hard' day was a little unintelligent.

Itachi just breathed out a heavy sigh and reached for Sasuke, pulling him back down onto his lap, but this time the normal way. He wrapped his arms around his little brother and kissed his neck softly, not noticing the way Madara rolled his eyes. Izuna approached them smiling smugly as he clung to a stuffed bear.

"Look Mada-nii! I told you it would be a winning name eventually!" He purred proudly, leaning down to peck his brother on the cheek. He looked at Itachi and Sasuke, who were staring at each other and clearly having very passionate mind-sex - then seemed to notice they were missing someone... or two someone's. "Where's Captain Cum-quick and Ankle-biter?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Madara sighed, why did Sasuke have to tell Izuna about Itsuki's lack of stamina? And why couldn't _anyone _just call them by their damn names? He turned towards Izuna, and started to scold his brother- while also forcing himself to ignore the distant lusty gaze that Izuna was giving him, that clearly informed anyone who knew him well enough, that he was tuning out their words and making passionate love to them in his mind.

Itachi took advantage of Madara's distraction and hugged Sasuke even closer. "Otouto..." He whispered huskily, lightly nibbling along the shell of his brothers ear. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and whined needily, feeling the almost unbearable heat of his brother's lust rolling over him in waves - he was thoroughly enjoying the attention Itachi was lavishing him with today... and the publicity of it made it a thousand times hotter, as well as making him a thousand times hornier.

"Aniki... Smexier has his hands full with Smexy... we could make a break for it - please? There's gotta be at least one empty tent around here somewhere - they never use all of them..." He whisper begged his brother, holding one of the elders hands and drawing it to his lips o he could kiss and lightly suckle his fingers. Itachi purred and picked his brother up, opting to just carry him in his urgency to be in his brothers delicious and addictive little ass.

They made their way to the back of the fair, knowing that this would be where an empty tent would be. They saw one that looked like it wasn't being used, but when they stealthily opened the flap, Sasuke had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from squealing in amusement. He smirked. It would appear that his twin wasn't all that opposed to the idea of giving a blow job after all.

"What do you say, Otouto? It's been a long time since we played monkey-see-monkey-do." Itachi suggested in a very soft yet lust-filled tone, none-too-subtly pushing Sasuke down on his knees. Sasuke didn't even have the patience to think up a snarky comment, he yearned for the familiar salty meat more commonly known as Itachi's dick. He quickly rid Itachi of all clothes and gawked in awe at the elder's dick. It was so unbelievably hard- Sasuke had never seen it like that before. Clearly Itachi's lust fog was affecting him in more than just the obvious way of making him incredibly and insatiably horny. Usually because it was so large, the mere weight of the weasel's cock would force it to at the most poke out when hard- but not today. The entire thing, once released from it's confines, bounced up and stayed flat against Itachi's belly, poking directly upwards and straining against the head in a way that was surely quite painful for the older Uchiha.

Sasuke purred, grabbing it and forcing it down, between Itachi's leg's, then releasing it, adoring the sound it made as it smacked back to Itachi's abdomen. The weasel groaned at the feeling, then remembered that they weren't alone in the tent, and they shouldn't blow their cover. He tried desperately to remain silent as Sasuke gently lapped at his balls, suckling softly in such a way that it was making him insane. The younger also gripped Itachi's manhood firmly, and began to stroke it in time with the small grunts Itsuki was giving across the tent. He then released Itachi's cock again, catching it in his mouth before it was allowed to bounce up to his belly.

Itachi gasped at the sudden feeling of being surrounded by Sasuke's warm orifice. At first, Sasuke bobbed up and down, fairly quickly, but when Itachi's hips began to twitch and jerk, Sasuke simply tried to widen his throat best he could and let his brother fuck his face at his own desired speed. It choked him a little, but not enough to gag - and it was completely worth it to see the way his lover's face contorted with overwhelming pleasure each time that hot rod slipped farther down Sasuke's throat. Had they been in a more inconspicuous location - Sasuke would have been moaning already just from the feeling of satisfying Itachi in such a way. But he couldn't. He was trying to sneak - and as excited as he was that Shunsuke had taken his advice and started sucking dick, he was slightly put off that he was now forced to take his twin's advice and learn to have sex quietly.

"It's not enough." Sasuke pushed his thoughts away at the sound of Itachi's soft whisper, listening intently to his brother's barely-loud-enough-to-hear words. "This isn't enough," Itachi continued, pulling himself out of Sasuke's mouth and collapsing atop him, rolling onto the grass - so that Sasuke was on his back, being willingly pinned down by the weight of his elder brother. "I need more." The older teen went on, all but whining as he bit down on Sasuke's neck violently - using his hands to desperately pull at the absurd Mona Lisa dress that cruelly tented all of his Otouto's most delicious attributes - cursing the obscene thing as he stripped it from his brother hurriedly.

Sasuke shivered, not from the cool air hitting his bare skin after Itachi snatched his dress off - but from the pulse of pure lust that shocked through Itachi upon taking in Sasuke's panting naked form. If it had been a lust cloud before, it was a lust thunderstorm now. Hell, it was a lust natural disaster - it was rolling over both of them like a hurricane... and just as they distinctly heard a loving and drawn out "Ohhhhhhh..." that was clearly coming from Shunsuke across the room, they both knew that they wouldn't last another minute without mimicking their twins' actions once more.

Itachi reached his hands to Sasuke's lips, expecting the boy to suck his fingers. Sasuke shook his head. "There's no time for that, just do it." He whispered, franticly opening his legs and wrapping them over Itachi's shoulders.

Even in his foggy-minded haze, Itachi chuckled. "No time? What exactly does that mean, Otouto?" He asked in a matching whispered tone.

Sasuke whimpered, but luckily at this point Shunsuke was doing the same, so it wasn't so noticeable. "If... if you take all that time... It'll be too late... I'll die." He whispered dramatically, all but writhing beneath his brother as he begged to be taken.

Itachi rolled his eyes. That statement was so overdramatic it could have been said by Izuna... but he listened to his brother's plea and aligned himself with the boy's entrance - and without any sort of preparation or warning, he slowly pushed in. Sasuke closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip - already addicted to the pleasure/pain combination of being fucked bareback and raw, with nothing to ease the pain... and nothing to restrain the pleasure. It was heaven and hell all at once, but he didn't care. The simple act of fucking one's own brother already had you headed towards hell, so why not make it feel that way? A wave of heat rolled through him, as Itachi's needful lust swamped him - feeling a rush of need himself as it fogged up his mind.

Itachi didn't stop and wait for Sasuke to get used to the feeling, he couldn't if he wanted to- and he knew that Sasuke wouldn't want him too anyway. The boy's walls were too hot, too tight, too _perfect_ to stop then. He craved, yearned, and _needed_that delicious friction. Slowly he moved in and out, trying to be a little gentle, but knowing that in the end it wouldn't matter. Sasuke wasn't the type to hold a grudge about such things.

The younger bit his lip in pain, feeling his insides get almost ripped apart, but in the most delicious of ways. Alas, with a particularly well aimed thrust, Itachi's manhood brushed against that bundle of nerves that made Sasuke forget what the meaning of pain was- and understand all the more the true definition of pleasure. His yelp was luckily drowned out by Shunsuke, although there was no way the other's couldn't have heard it... but they remained un-phased - after living with Izuna and Madara for... well, any amount of time really - you soon stopped caring about other relatives noticing you fucking your brother senseless.

Sasuke bit down on his knuckles, hard enough to draw blood, desperately and somewhat unsuccessfully trying to suppress the sounds he made as Itachi continued to attack his prostate with passionate vigour. Their movements together were wild, inconsistent, unorganized- a complete mess of emotion and _feeling_that neither of them could get enough of. On and on their bodies danced, pressing and pushing into each other in desperation- always trying to go harder, faster, trying to get closer than was physically possible.

Sasuke reached up and pulled Itachi's hair, catching him off guard- Itachi lost balance of his arms on either side of the boy and collapsed in top of him, this didn't discourage Sasuke, he merely flipped them over and began to bounce hastily on his brother's cock, rolling his hips with expert skills, so that each movement was a little piece of paradise for both of them. Itachi reached around and grabbed Sasuke's ass, letting his nails dig into each pearly round globes as he gripped tightly and helped slam the boy down on his phallus.

The loud smack of each time their bodies met should have been enough to alert Itsuki and Shunsuke, even without their moans, but Itachi and Sasuke were both delighted to find that their twins were moaning just as loudly - and still unaware of their lack of solitude. Itachi looked over to them and gasped, Sasuke did the same.

Sexy.

That was the only word to describe it. It was like looking in a mirror while fucking, but ten times better, because on some level, you knew that you weren't looking at yourself. It had the same naughty appeal of mirror sex without the slightly embarrassing feeling of gazing into your own eyes while doing something so sinful. Plus, Itsuki and Shunsuke were in a completely different position, which only made it hotter. Like watching a sex tape that you'd made a while ago - while having sex! There was also the _extra_added naughty appeal, of feeling like you were peeking in on an intimate couple who had no idea you were there - which was technically, exactly what was happening.

Sasuke groaned, and began to slam down even harder onto his brother's cock, never taking his eyes off of the intertwining bodies on the other side of the tent. Itachi watched Sasuke as Sasuke watched their twins, and grabbed the boy's neglected appendage, pumping it furiously with his left hand, while still using the right to guide his brother's movements.

Sasuke threw his head back and let out a silent scream, having not been looking down at Itachi - he was completely unprepared to be sexually caressed in such a way. That combined with the sound of Itsuki and Shunsuke coming to the ultimate close was too much- and both Itachi and Sasuke both came right along side them, collapsing into the now slightly dampened grass in a heap of deep-breathing, sleepy, stillness. They could hear Itsuki and Shunsuke mumbling to each other across the room, but more clearly, they could hear familiar voices approaching the tent.

"Uh-oh..." Itachi muttered, not caring enough to actually put effort into moving after finally easing _some_ of his lust - he made a mental note to take Sasuke again once they were home. Sasuke giggled, hiding his face in the elder's torso as Itachi just smirked. Both were panting heavily, but were looking pretty damn pleased with themselves - as another person entered the tent.

Madara stopped dead in his tracks, upon finding not just one set of missing twins but both - and more to the point, both looking extremely satisfied and pleased with themselves. Itsuki and Shunsuke however, blushed and hurried to cover themselves when they realized they were no longer alone - whereas Itachi and Sasuke just didn't bother. Madara folded his arms over his chest and glared at Itachi - clearly blaming him solely for the whole fiasco. Itachi shrugged and gave him a smirk that expressed how much he didn't care how pissed Madara was at the moment, he was still a little horny - but mostly just satisfied after finally easing some of his lust cloud.

"Itachi..." Madara growled, intending to give the horny little fucker a stern warning - however said horny little fucker decided to interject before he got a chance to say anything further.

"Itsuki started it." He said plainly, as Sasuke peeked up at his uncle with a naughty smirk.

"What?" Itsuki flustered, gaping at his twin in confusion. Itachi turned his head to look at his brother and smirked at the way the guy was scrambling about to get dressed.

"Well, we came in right about the time Shunsuke was on his knees... it gave Sasuke great ideas..." He smirked, chuckling and kissing the top of Sasuke's head as the younger playfully jabbed him in the side and muttered about not needing any ideas from his stupid twin. Shunsuke blushed bright red, as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

"So? That doesn't mean I started it! You started it with your damn heat and lust and... and... you infected Otouto with it!" Itsuki clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide and guilty as he glanced down at Shunsuke. The younger hung his head, blushing furiously as everyone gawped at him with incredulity.

"I..." Madara was stumped, he couldn't bring himself to yell at the blushing bundle that was Sasuke's opposite - he would have called Itsuki a liar, if not for the boys obvious embarrassment over the issue. "Uh... Well... Everyone - just put some damn clothes on... Before Izu-" He was cut off when the tent was thrown open and in walked the insatiably horny slut himself.

"Mada-nii, did y-" Izuna's bear fell to the ground as he took one look at his four, half-dressed nephews - and proceeded to stamp his foot on the ground before launching himself into his brothers arms dramatically. "NOOO! How could you do this? You little devils!" Madara stared at his brother, as did the others - not too sure what to make of his dramatic display of disappointment.

"Uncle Izuna... I'm sorry - I just... I _needed_ Aniki..." Shunsuke whimpered, his eyes wide and glossy as he looked up at his distraught uncle. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his twins typical meekness, there was no way _he_ seduced Itsuki - they were clearly just lying so none of them would get in too much trouble, seeing as no one could resist his _darling_ little twin.

"Why didn't any of you come and get me?" Madara and Itachi shared a brief smirk, before both rolled their eyes. Typical Izuna - he was only disappointed because he wasn't included in the fun obviously. Izuna feigned huge sobs of woe, as he flung his arms around his brothers neck. "Mada-nii!" He wailed, staring at the man pleadingly.

"No." Madara said flatly, knowing what was coming.

"But they clearly just did!" Izuna whined, clinging to his brother.

"And you missed out - so tough." He snapped. Izuna pouted at him, then glared at his selfish nephews as Itsuki and Shunsuke both looked bashful - while Itachi and Sasuke both smirked as they finished dressing. "We're leaving. Be at the car in five minutes -_everyone_." He said firmly, with a meaningful glare at each one of his troublesome - horny little nephews.

"Mada-nii!" Izuna gasped, making the elder turn to him with a brow raised in silent query. "Carry me...?" Izuna asked, his eyes wide and hopeful. Madara sighed and picked his brother up bridal style, turning to leave.

"Wait-wait-wait!"

"What now?" Madara snapped, his head pounding with a stress induced headache.

"You forgot Mr. Bear..." Izuna pouted, to which Madara just growled - and continued on his walk to the car. The four brothers were left alone in the tent, two feeling awkward for having not noticed they were not alone - and two feeling incredibly horny all over again from having _watched_their twins have sex right next to them.

"You should watch us sometime... it's really hot. All I thought when I saw you was... 'Sexy'." Sasuke decided to break the awkward silence, making Itsuki and Shunsuke to blush and fidget slightly.

"Me too - it was definitely 'Sexy'..." Itachi agreed, running a hand over his little lovers shoulders. Itsuki looked away, as Shunsuke bent down and picked up Izuna's bear.

"... I think, I might... like that idea..." He mumbled, before he dashed off after their uncles. Three brothers gawped after him, all shocked that the quietest of them had said such a thing. Sasuke glanced at Itsuki, who looked both bemused and aroused by his lovers unusually bold statement.

"He... he started it...?" Sasuke asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. Itsuki just nodded his head in confirmation, as he started to stumble after his little brother. Itachi chuckled and gently cupped his little brothers cheek.

"Come on Otouto... I think we have some unfinished business to take care of..." He purred, nipping the boys ear playfully. Sasuke nodded his head as he followed after his brother, a slow smirk filtering onto his face as he realized that his twin was picking up some things from him too.

The car ride wasn't as awkward going as it was coming- Madara was making Itachi drive, he was old enough, and making him focus on the road was the only way to guarantee that he wouldn't goose Sasuke in the back seat. They sat in a peaceful silence until Shunsuke quietly asked a question.

"How is it that Itachi was more effected by the lack of sexual contact than Sasuke? Shouldn't both of them have been missing out? It doesn't make sense unless Sasuke was doing sexual things without Ita-Nii."

No one answered the question- but everyone noticed Sasuke and Madara whistling innocently and looking pointedly out of the window. Itachi pulled the car over and turned around, glaring at Madara. No words needed to be said between them. He glared for a full sixty seconds before Madara shrugged as if to say "I couldn't help it." and Izuna cackled mischievously.

"Ne, Ita-Chan. Wanna give em a taste of their own medicine?" The sex-crazed man asked with excited eyes.

Itachi looked straight at his brother and smirked. "Certainly, Izuna. I'll meet you on the roof."

**A/N: You know how Author's Note's work by now, right?**

**This is the part where we upset you a bit: We're not writing the ItaIzu smut scene on the roof. Just so you know. Don't look for it next chapter, cus it won't be there...**

**This is the part where we talk about our day: I hope you like this! I'm very impressed with us! Since I updated "His Butler, Eternal" today and ItachiSasukeSama updated "Dirty Little Secret" today, it's also pretty awesome that we managed to get all the work done for this disgustingly long and oddly smutty chapter... **

**This is the part where we tell you to check out our other works and take our polls and review and what not: KHSHC is an ItaSasu on ItachiSasukeSama's profile, Breaking The Rules is an ItaSasuMadaIzu on my profile. Take our polls and PLEASE REVIEW! I was NOT satisfied with the amount of reviews for last chapter AT ALL.**

**This is the part where we say that WE LOVE YOU!  
><strong> 

**This is the part where we bid you farewell.**

**-Beloved and ItachiSasukeSama**


	8. Twins With Too Much Time On Their Hands

**You don't have to read the authors notes, you know. I actually doubt that you'll want to add any more words into your head than you're already getting cus this is SO long.**

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm AGAIN apologizing for the length. It is COMPLETELY ItachiSasukeSama's fault, NOT MINE! I mean, okay… it's kind of both of our faults but blame HER! It's so long that we decided to cut off the last bits and use it for the beginning of the next chapter cus it's really THAT long. I mean, Jesus Christ! Usually, I tell you to enjoy, but seriously… just… read it if you can.**

"Really, Otouto - I don't see Shunsuke making such a fuss, you know." Itachi smirked at the fierce growl he received in response to his dig, as he ducked to avoid the shoe that his little brother had just thrown at his head. He met Sasuke's glare with an amused twinkle in his eye, never having found his brother cuter than when he threw his yearly tantrum - which came when he was sentenced to return to school.

First would come the clingy loving, the sweet nothings and the kisses for no reason. Then came the sickness route, where he would go so far as to use cold chicken soup as fake vomit. After that there would come begging, pleading and bargaining. Finally would come the fit of rage, the tantrums and the screaming of several curses and profanities. Shunsuke was blushing at the lewd comments Sasuke was throwing at his brother, his face half buried in Itsuki's side as he watched Sasuke's last minute attempt to get out of going back to school with an embarrassed sort of amusement. Itsuki was watching with more interest however, it surprised him just how amusing he found the smaller boy. He assumed it was because he was his lover's twin, yet entirely the opposite. However, he still thought his twin was at least mildly insane for loving such a fiery brat - he could admit he was slightly attracted to the boy, but he could never imagine putting up with him for an extended period of time.

Itachi couldn't help it though, his baby brother was just like a hissing little kitten - as soon as you got a good hold on it and gave it a little cuddle, it calmed right down and mewled at you pathetically with those adorable wide eyes they have. With this amusing comparison in mind he smiled as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around the younger's shoulders, whispering in his ear of the rewards he would receive if he went to school like a good otouto. Sasuke bit his lip, trying to ignore the enticing offer - before he gasped and pulled back suddenly, his eyes wide with surprise. He crashed his lips to his brothers in a brief but passionate and then dashed around to pick up his uniform and other school things, before hurrying out the door. Shunsuke watched him go, shocked by his sudden eagerness to get to school. Itsuki looked over at his twin and raised a brow, to which Itachi just smirked smugly. Itsuki blushed and cleared his throat, looking away from his shameless twin.

"So, uh - how come your not coming Itachi-nii?" Shunsuke asked, sensing his brothers sudden embarrassment - though not understanding what it was about.

"Because someone has to stay and take care of Uncle Izuna, lest the great wander slut manages to get himself arrested... again." Itachi sighed regretfully as he sat down on the couch, looking over at his other younger brother with a soft smile. "I dropped out of school a few years back, if Uncle Izuna is left on his own all day then he tends to get a little... bored" Itachi gave a meaningful look to his twin, who coughed and then looked away again.

"Huh?" Shunsuke cocked his head adorably, a confused frown on his face. Itachi shifted his weight uncomfortably, trying to think of how to put it without making the more innocent of his baby brothers blush madly - plus he didn't really want to go into the subject of Izuna's tendency to wander into random peoples houses, without his clothes. He had just opened his mouth to speak when Sasuke's crude comment from the front yard wafted through to their ears.

"Come_on_already, you bastards! I want to get this day over with as fast as possible so I can get back here!" Itsuki frowned in the direction of the main entrance, while Shunsuke's own frown intensified.

"What did you say to him Itachi-nii?" Itachi looked at the younger boy with an innocent smirk, shrugging his shoulders as he just leaned back on the couch and propped his arms behind his head.

Itsuki coughed and discreetly tugged his little brother to the kitchen to get the three bento lunches Itachi had made them, which Shunsuke stared at sadly. Itsuki frowned, slipping a finger under his brothers chin and tilting it upwards so the younger had to look at him.

"What is it Otouto?" He asked softly, stroking his thumb along the boys cheek. Shunsuke looked back at the bento's, his distress only barely visible.

"Mom..." He whispered. Itsuki sighed and wrapped himself around the younger, understanding what had the boy so upset. It was previously their mother who gave them their lunches, with a warm smile and a loving kiss. Now he was obviously realising that he would never have that again and he was feeling his loss truly set in.

"Shunsuke... mom and dad wouldn't want us to stay sad, so smile - and show the world how strong you are." He said quietly, running a hand over the boys back in soothing circles. Shunsuke sighed and nodded his head, leaning up to press a kiss to his brothers cheek.

"OK, Aniki..." He said, still looking rather glum. Itsuki frowned and cupped his face with both hands, forcing him to look up at him.

"I said smile Otouto... Don't make me punish you for being naughty..." He whispered with a shy smirk, taking a leaf out of his twins book. Shunsuke blushed and smiled a little, looking up at his brother lovingly. Itsuki smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the boys forehead. "Come on, for mom and dad - make them proud by letting the world know your over-coming the sadness." Shunsuke stared up at his brother a moment, before leaning up and stealing a soft but chaste kiss.

"OK... but not for them." He said, pulling away from his brother to put his lunch in his bag. He turned and walked to the door, where he waited for his brother. Itsuki frowned as he packed his own lunch away and grabbed Sasuke's for him, before walking to his brothers side. He opened his mouth to ask, when his brother smiled up at him. "For you." He said, taking a hold of the elders hand and leading him outside. Itsuki stared at his brother's back, love and adoration swelling in his heart. He smiled as he followed his brother happily, his hand feeling warm and right as it held his brothers. They were greeted with the sight ofSasuke tapping his foot against the pavement, waiting impatiently so they could all walk to school together.

"Hurry up!" He snapped upon seeing them_finally_coming out the door, turning on his heel and setting off at a brisk walk. Itsuki and Shunsuke shared a look, before hurrying to catch up with the eager silently gave his more impatient and dramatic little brother his lunch asthey walked in companionable silence, untileventuallyShunsuke's fidgeting finally got to his big brother.

"What's wrong Otouto?" He asked with a sigh, wondering if he was going to regret asking. Shunsuke blushed and fidgeted with his coat button some more, before he glanced at Sasuke and finally spoke up about what was bothering him.

"Ano... Sasuke?" Itsuki tensed, he_really_hoped Shunsuke wasn't going to ask what he thought he was. Sasuke looked at his twin, a brow raised in silent enquiry as to the disturbance to his private thoughts. Shunsuke's blush darkened, but he pressed on. "What did Itachi-nii promise you to make you suddenly willing to come to school?" He tilted his head in adorable and genuine curiosity, as Sasuke blinked in surprise. He glanced at Itsuki and caught the unmistakable blush that told him Itachi had already filled the elder in on his reward. He turned back to Shunsuke with a devious smirk.

"Itachi-nii promised that we could join the smexies tonight..." He said, choking on his laughter as his twin turned an almost vibrant shade of red.

"O-oh..." Shunsuke stuttered, taken by surprise. He glanced up at his older brother to see he was keeping his eyes firmly on the path ahead of them, which only added to his embarrassment as he realised the elder already knewthrough one of his silent conversations with Itachi.

"But that's not the part I care about." Sasuke added suddenly, making Shunsuke look back at him. Sasuke was smirking victoriously, clearly extremely pleased with his reward. "He also said he would suck me off when I got home... out in the tomato farm." Shunsuke gained a lustful expression to match Sasuke's at the mere mention of the tomato farm, immediately imagining the scenario for himself. Itsuki just sighed - he had a nagging feeling that this was only the start of what would probably be a very long and unfortunate day for him.

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

"See you back here at lunchtime Otouto... Sasuke..." Sasuke glared at Itsuki as the elder placed a loving but discreet kiss to Shunsuke's temple, before disappearing down the corridor to go attend his own classes. Shunsuke blushed as he was left alone with his sometimes less than civil twin, the two having barely been left alone since their 'slight disagreement' mid-summer. Sasuke seemed just as awkward as Shunsuke, though he was just irritated because his_darling_twin got himself a kiss from his older brother before class - something he had missed greatly since Itachi had dropped out... plus he was still scared shitless that his twin would bite him again if he pissed the 'shy' little Uchiha off.

"Sasuke?" Shunsuke mumbled, glancing up at his angry looking twin. "Shouldn't we get going? We don't want to be late to class..." Sasuke scoffed as he turned and stalked up the hall, his twin running to catch him up after a moment of shocked staring. Sasuke couldn't care less if he was late to class, the only thing he was currently trying to repress a groan of annoyance over was the fact that his meek little twin was going to cause him a whole mountain of trouble - he could just feel it.

"Let's just get this over with already..." He grumbled, not looking forward to having to share not only_his_family with his whelp of a twin but also_his_friends. He sighed as he opened the door to his home room, walking in without bothering to hold the door open for his brother - he even snickered lightly as the quiet 'itai!' that told him said door had just thwacked his twin in the face. He smirked sadistically as he took his seat by the window, near the back of the class. He was appalled when his_clingy_twin came and sat down right next to him. He glared at the shyer of them for a full minute, letting his temper smoulder a little before he finally snapped at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He barked, almost growling in frustration. Shunsuke gave a heavy and resigned sigh, continuing to gather some of his things from his bag.

"I always sit here." He said calmly, not letting his twins flare of irritation spread to him.

"No you don't! I do!" Sasuke hissed, not wanting to be in the same_school_or even_country_as his twin if he could help it - let alone the same_desk_.

"Yes I do. You've just never been in on the same days as me. Didn't you ever wonder why you were home schooled some weeks and not others?" His ever calm twin replied, twirling a pencil between his fingers as he threw his Sasuke a thoroughly bored expression.

"How would you know I was home schooled?" Shunsuke rolled his eyes, Sasuke could be_extremely_dense when he wanted to be.

"Because I was... and unlike_you,_I actually ask about things. Uncle Madara and Uncle Izuna were telling me about the complicated way it worked out last week... well Uncle Madara was, Uncle Izuna is still refusing to speak to any of us after the fair incident - so he just kept distracting Uncle Madara." Shunsuke blushed at the mention of the fair, while Sasuke couldn't hold back the smirk that came at the very thought of just how frustrated Izuna was that he had missed out on catching the four of them in the midst of relieving the effects of Itachi's lust fog last month.

"Smexy will soon come around, he's too hot-blooded to bear a grudge forever... besides - he's going to try all the harder to get the four of us to agree to his six way." He said confidently, knowing full well that Izuna could only go so long with just Madara's attention to contend with. He frowned as a thought suddenly came to him, making him glance at his twin and return to the previous topic. "Wait, what about Itsuki - how come I never bumped into him after Itachi left? And how come the teachers never mix us up?" Shunsuke sighed, suddenly thinking perhaps it would just be easier to move away from his brother.

"Itsuki used to go to a special school, I think it was some posh Academy - though I never really paid much attention, I was always more concerned with how much I had missed him through the day..." Shunsuke coughed and blushed deeper as other students slowly filled up the room. "As for the teachers, I think Uncle Madara threatened them..." Sasuke nodded his head in understanding, someone threatened by Madara would undoubtedly piss their pants and make damn sure they did what he told them to - the man was intimidating to just _look_ at with that wild mane of hair.

"TEME!" Both twins groaned upon hearing the loud interruption, then shared a startled look with each other - both surprised by the others reaction. Naruto bounded up to them and pounced on Shunsuke, knocking him out of his seat with a faint 'oomph' from the meek boy. Sasuke raised a brow as he rested his elbow on the table and leaned his cheek into his palm, gazing down at the blonde that was smothering his twin with an amused smirk. "Heh, so it's nice Teme today, huh? Saving grumpy Teme for next week?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the oblivious blonde's comment, debating whether to kick the blonde off his twin - before deciding that Shunsuke could handle himself just fine. He continue to watch with great amusement, as Naruto smothered his twin for several minutes - until eventually he realised his quiet little brother wasn't going to just shove the blonde off him, so it was with a heavy sigh that he decided to step in.

"Dobe, get off him before you choke him - Itsuki will kill me if I let you smother him." He said, causing the blonde to look up at him with surprise. He looked at Sasuke, then down at Shunsuke - repeating the action several times before he gave a startled yelp and fell backwards off of Shunsuke's now heaving chest. Sasuke just watched as Naruto's gaze continued to flick between him and his twin, before he looked over to see the rest of his -_their_friends reactions.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke raised a brow, acknowledging Neji's cautious call.

"Shunsuke?" Shunsuke blushed as he got up and reclaimed his seat, smoothing out his clothes and feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

"How come your_both_here?" Gaara quizzed, looking completely unsurprised by the fact there was two of them. Sasuke and Shunsuke shared a look, both wearing matching frowns as they turned back to the redhead.

"Why aren't you surprised? Did... did you_know_?" Sasuke spat, his temper flaring as Gaara just shrugged disinterestedly.

"Sasuke, it's hardly difficult to figure out you had a twin... I mean - your polar opposites. Shunsuke is nice." Gaara said, to which Sasuke just scoffed and turned away to glare at the dumbstruck blonde - who was still sat on the floor, staring at the two ravens.

"No wonder I had such a bad reputation last term..." Shunsuke muttered to himself, rolling his eyes at his twins easily triggered temper.

"So... again - how come your both here...?" Shunsuke seemed to shrink into himself, while Sasuke just looked at the redhead with indifference.

"We have to live together now because our stupid, good-for-noth - OW!" Sasuke glared at his twin, which Shunsuke gladly returned - his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, as he released Sasuke's wrist. He had bitten his hand, hard - he had a thing about biting his twin when the savage brat pissed him off it seemed.

"I told you not to talk about mom and dad like that!" He said, his temper flaring as his eyes filled with tears.

"Why? I can call them whatever the fuck I want, bashful! Those bastards might have been nice to you and loved you, left you with good memories - but to me they died years ago! All Itachi and me have to remember them by is their backs as they repeatedly walked away and left us!" Sasuke screeched, feeling his heart clench painfully at the admittance of his sadness.

"You know why they did that! It was to protect all of us! Stop being such a spoilt brat and_get the fuck over it!_Itachi has forgiven them! Why can't you?" Shunsuke fumed, surprising everyone with the amount of venom he added to the words he threw at his twin.

"Because I cant forgive them for loving me less! What the fuck would you know? Your the one that_everyone_just loves, no matter what!"

"Jealousy is very unbecoming of you Sasuke - get over it already! Perhaps if you weren't such a brat then people might care more about you! I bet you even gave mom and dad shit the last time you saw them didn't you? How does it feel to know that the last thing they heard from you were just more angry words from a hurt little brat?" Sasuke and Shunsuke glared at each other hatefully, both on their feet with barely a foot between them. Gaara looked most amused by Shunsuke's little outburst, while Neji was just watching carefully. Kiba and Naruto were still looking back and forth between the two, still not understanding how they hadn't noticed the differences before.

"Stupid bashful." Sasuke muttered, averting his gaze. Shunsuke narrowed his eyes, he was_so_through with dealing with his twins shit.

"Spoilt brat." Sasuke snapped his eyes back to his twin, gritting his teeth together and clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"Wet mop!"

"Hypocritical loser!"

"Ankle-biter!"

"Slutty whore!" Shunsuke slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening. Sasuke's jaw dropped, his eyes blazing with shock, rage and a faint hint of awe. Their friends stood in awe of the meeker twins outburst, along with everyone else in the room. Everyone jumped at a loud cough, all turning to the front of the class - where Kakashi stood, glaring at them with his one visible eye.

"Sasuke... Shunsuke... perhaps you both need to have a chat with the principal." Both twins gulped as they shared a glance with each other, both thinking about how their Aniki's were going to kill them.

**Meanwhile, downtown...**

_ring ring ring_

"Hai, Moshi Moshi,"

"Uchiha-Samma, a call from your brother on line one."

Madara sighed, glaring at the phone. "Thanks, Guren. I'll take it in my private office."

The woman on the phone gave a small grunt of agreement and Madara stood from his primary desk to go sit in the office behind his office. The soundproof one, where no one could listen to his calls. The one that only he and his secretary were even aware of the existence of. He frowned slightly looking at the blinking red button above the '1' on the tabletop office phone. He picked it up and pressed it to his ear.

"Yes, Dear?" He said tiredly into the receiver.

_"Don't answer the phone like that when I call you at work! You're making me feel like a character from _Desperate Housewives_!"_

Madara chuckled, smirking at his brother's statement. "Well, you _do _stay home all day. You _do _live off of your partners income and act as a parent for four children. You _are _a little desperate... and skanky... and whor-"

_"Shut up!"_

This time Madara gave a genuine laugh, and leaned back in his comfortable leather chair. "Okay. I apologize for answering the phone in a way that's apparently offensive. Why are you calling?"

_"We got a call on the landline phone from the Student Dean. Your nephews got in trouble at school today."_

The elder Uchiha brother rolled his eyes, having forgotten for a few hours that Izuna was still upset with the boys and not currently claiming them as his relatives _or _his lovers. "All of them?"

_"No, just Mini-Me and Professor Perfect."_

Deciding not to even waste the energy commenting on the outlandish nicknames, Madara went on to the more direct approach. "What did they do?"

_"Got into a brawl in their homeroom class... I didn't snitch yet, I decided to leave that part to you."_

Madara shook his head. It was a shame that even after he and Izuna were informed, the boys still wouldn't be in trouble. Oh no, the real terror would awaken when their older brothers found out. He smirked. "I'll call Itachi on his cell and tell him the dean phoned me personally, that way he wont kill you for not telling him first. Itsuki should be able to focus on school for now, I'll talk to him about it when I get home from work. Were they punished at school?"

_"Yeah, Shunsuke's got in school suspension. Sasuke's supposed to have out of school suspension, but he hasn't come home yet."_

"He's probably wandering the halls. This is the upperclassman's lunch hour, I'm sure he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to pester Itsuki." Madara said, letting out an annoyed huff of breath. Izuna ignored him, his mind was of course, elsewhere.

"_When are you coming home?"_

"Not any time soon. It's only half noon."

"_Come home for lunch today, please?" _Izuna whispered huskily into the phone.

Madara remained quiet in thought for a moment before replying. "Okay, but remember, I have a _one _hour lunch break. That's it."

"_I'll take whatever amount of you I can get, you know that."_

The elder Uchiha smiled. "I'll come by in twenty minutes. See you then."

"_I love you."_

"Love you too. Bye."

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know you people!_I am not Itachi!_" Itsuki screeched, trying to wriggle free of the tight hold that Deidara on his right arm - and the similarly tight hold that Sasori had on his left. Kisame had hold of his left leg, while Pein had a hold of his right - as they pinned him to the wall in the middle of the hallway. They were all staring up at him, wide eyed and imploring - while the rest of Itachi's friends watched with much amusement.

"Itachi! Your always so mean! Why didn't you tell us you were coming back to school?" Pein huffed, glaring up at Itachi's twin.

"Un, un!"

"Cold Itachi, very cold..." Sasori called, looking at the Uchiha heir with an irritated frown.

Itsuki opened his mouth to protest again, only to be glomped around the waist by his younger brother. He frowned, as he looked down at the boy with shock and irritation.

"What the hell are _you_ doing?" He hissed, glaring at the younger coldly.

"Aniki! Sasuke's being mean to me, can I eat lunch with you?" His little brother said, looking up with watery wide eyes and a slight pout.

Itsuki stared evilly at wide seemingly helpless eyes. "What? Absolutely not. Get the hell away from me."

The child allowed his lower lip to shake and took quick shallow breaths. "W-Why d-don't you love me anymore?" He asked quietly, his watery eyes beginning to overflow slightly.

"Shut up! Firstly, I know who you are _Sasuke. _Secondly, if you ever try that on me again, I _will_ smack you. Lastly, since you're _not _Shunsuke, how the hell did you get a hold of his clothes?"

Sasuke grinned, wiping away the water he had splashed under his eyes. "You don't have to be so rude, you know. I was just having a little fun. I suppose I could tell you how I ended up with this outfit on... but I don't really feel like it. I guess you'll have to ask little prince charming himself... if you can _find_ him." With that, the boy skipped away happily - leaving Itsuki in the same position as before.

"I AM NOT ITACHI! LET GO OF ME!" He screamed angrily thrashing at the hands that held him in place.

"C'mon guys, if he was Itachi he wouldn't treat Sasuke like that." Kisame pointed out. They all knew that to be the truth, so they released him.

Itsuki glared at his twin's insane posse for a moment before dashing down the hall in search of his beloved little brother- hoping that Sasuke hadn't done anything outlandish like force stripping the poor innocent child and leaving him naked somewhere. Itachi's friends shared a brief look between themselves, before they stealthily followed the unsuspecting Itsuki - deciding to spy on the Uchiha in their curiosity as to why he had Itachi's face.

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

"Sasuke-Kun? What did you get in school suspension for?"

Shunsuke looked up at the pink-headed girl who was apparently mistaking him for his twin. "Oh… ehm… Sorry, I'm not Sasuke. I'm his brother, Shunsuke. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said quietly, holding out his hand and offering her a small smile.

She grabbed his hand roughly and let out a very excited and slightly piggish squeal. "EVERYONE! LOOK! SASUKE UCHIHA IS HOLDING MY HAND!"

True to her command, everyone _did _look. However, they didn't look nearly as excited as Sakura did. The guys were glaring at Sakura like she was the biggest pest in the universe. The girls on the other hand were glaring at Shunsuke. A blonde came up and examined the situation carefully.

Shunsuke gulped, not understanding why they were so angry. "Ehm… did I do something wrong? I'm not actua-"

"SEE THAT! JUST AS WE THOUGHT! THAT'S NOT SASUKE-KUN'S VOICE! THIS SASUKE-KUN IS A FRAUD! KILL HIM!"

Shunsuke stared in disbelief as the rabid females inched dangerously closer- murder in their eyes. What the hell? He had _said _that he wasn't Sasuke! Besides, why did pretending to be Sasuke warrant the death penalty? The brat couldn't be _that _popular, could he? The answer to that thought became clear very quickly. Yes. He could. It all made sense now. That's why these girls didn't approach him at school before- because they thought he was the uber-popular and ever moody Sasuke Uchiha. Only today the billboard-brow bitch had fucked up the system by working up the guts to talk to him… and now he was fucked, allbecause unlike his brat of a twin - he was usually polite to people.

He had only one choice. He abandoned the office, forgetting about his in school suspension. He sprinted out to the courtyard in a feeble attempt to escape Sasuke's crazy fangirls.

He would have tried to find a crowd and blend in- but since Sasuke had spilled tomato juice on his clothes, and Shunsuke had generously traded with him, he now had a very definitive red stain on his stomach.

They surrounded him with ease when he got outside. He looked around in circles frantically trying to find a way out. It was no use, they were closing in on him. He could feel hands coming at him from every direction, and he winced, closing his eyes in an effort to not have to observe his own demise.

The pain never came. The entire crowd had turned their attention elsewhere. Shunsuke looked behind himself, trying to figure out what they were all staring at.

Sasuke was glaring at the girls evilly. "Get away from my brother." He said coldly. They all scurried off in different directions like bugs that were once under a rock that was lifted.

"Thank you!" Shunsuke breathed out anxiously, turning and unexpectedly embracing his twin in a warm hug.

Sasuke blushed and looked pointedly over his look-alike's shoulder, refusing to acknowledge that he was sort of enjoying the warm-ish feeling of their bodies pressed together. That was of course, narcissistic… right? You can't be attracted to someone who looks just like you. It's sick! But then again so was fucking your brother, which he did regularly - and thoroughly enjoyed. Ohwell… it wouldn't be the first sinful attraction in the Uchiha household, that was for sure.

Sasuke quickly shook off the thought and pushed his brother away. "Don't get all sappy, Shunsuke. You're such a baby. I wasn't saving you or anything, it's just… my reputation would be ruined if someone saw you getting beat up by a bunch of girls and thought it was me… that's it."

Shunsuke shrugged, smiling cutely at Sasuke. "Doesn't matter why. I'm thankful for the help."

"Geez don't you ever stop with the happy and the cute? Or is it just me you tend to save all the bratty shit for?" Sasuke sighed, folding his arms over his chest and trying hard to glare at his twin. Shunsuke chose to ignore the second question completely, drawing his toe across the floor as he blushed and gave a sly, sideways glance to his brother.

"You think I'm cute?" He giggled, watching Sasuke blush deeper than he himself had after he first caught Izuna strolling around their home naked.

"No!" Sasuke spat, jerking his head to the side and narrowing his eyes at the ground.

"Hn, that's probably a good thing... I guess even you don't have such a big ego that you would think that way about someone who was identical to you." Shunsuke teased, skilfully hiding his smirk as his twin flustered to defend himself.

"Well... it's not like its just me! I saw you checking me out when we got changed!" Sasuke fumed, cutting Shunsuke's giggles short and making his counterpart blush just as badly as he was.

"I-I don't know what your... uh, what your talking about... You uh - you must have been imagining things again!" Shunsuke stuttered, trying to deny the accusation.

"Hn, like I would ever be attracted to _you _bashful..."

"Yeah well, why would I ever be attracted to _you_ brat?" Both brothers glared at each other heatedly, before averting their eyes and ignoring the other. Itsuki watched with amusement as he leaned against the wall nearby unnoticed by the twins, having arrived just in time to see his darling Otouto be saved from rabid fangirls by his other - more bratty Otouto.

"Itachi-lookie-likie, why are there two Sasuke's? Un." Itsuki jumped and hastily sped towards his brother's, terrified of being pinned by Itachi's insane bunch of friends again. He came up behind Shunsuke and made the boy yelp in surprise when he wrapped one arm around his shoulder in a small hug.

"Otouto, its so nice to see you getting along with Sasuke so well." He said with a sly smirk, watching them both blush scarlet at the realisation he had been listening in on them.

"I-well, I uh..."

"We- well, we weren't... I mean-" Itsuki chuckled as they both flustered and blushed adorably, he had to admit - seeing Sasuke looking as cute as he did right now, he could sort of see why Itachi loved him so much.

"Sasuke! Shunsuke! What are you two doing out here?" Both twins froze at the sound of a pissed off call, each looking over their shoulders to see the thunderous glare that Tsunade was throwing at them. Itsuki frowned, looking between the two horror-struck expressions. "Sasuke go home! Shunsuke get back in the office!" She glared as neither twin moved, grinding her teeth together in a hard grimace of frustration. "_NOW!"_ She roared, causing both to scamper off in opposite directions without further ado. Itsuki glared at the formidable woman before him, his eyes narrowed at the person who _dared _to shout at his Otouto like that.

"Is there a reason you just gave my little brother a heart attack?" He glowered.

"Psh, Sasuke will be fine - he should be used to being in shit by now." She said, to which he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Actually I don't mean Sasuke."

"Oh! So your Itsuki! I thought you were Itachi for a moment, I forgot all about you - I am sorry, I'm just so used to seeing that look over Sasuke... Oh yes, Madara did phone and warn me you'd be more protective of Shunsuke than Sasuke..." She said, scratching the back of her head as she watched his expression change. Itsuki felt his eyebrow twitch at the blatant air-headedness of the bouncing bosomed blonde, before he sighed and ran a hand through his bangs.

"Could you please tell me just why it is that Sasuke has to go home before lunch and Shunsuke is confined to the office?" He snapped, feeling his frustration over the situation rising.

"Oh... you haven't been told? Those two got in a brawl before their first class even started. They've both been given separate forms of suspension as punishment - though I expect that they will be punished when they get home too..." She said, before turning and heading down the hall to make sure Shunsuke was in fact where he was meant to be.

"Oh really..." Itsuki muttered. He was torn between many conflicting emotions for a minute; worried, confused, annoyed - before he felt a faint tug of... arousal. A small smirk curled his lips upwards as he dug out his cell phone and flicked through the numbers, knowing exactly who to call so they could begin to plan their Otouto's punishments.

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

"Aniki!" Came a distraught whine from two identical teens. Itachi and Itsuki stood before their kneeling and begging little brothers, their arms folded and stern expressions on their faces.

"It's your own fault Otouto..."

"This is what you get for fighting with your twin..."

"And getting in trouble at school. You don't see Itsuki and I fighting like that do you?"

"Exactly, now go on and get started..."

"The sooner you start..."

"The sooner it will be over." Itachi and Itsuki played off each other perfectly, biting the insides of their cheeks as Sasuke and Shunsuke knelt before them - their heads snapping back and forth as the two of them finished each others sentences. They shared a woeful look, before Sasuke hung his head and sulked off to the laundry room - while Shunsuke hung his own head and hurriedly skittered his way upstairs. Itachi and Itsuki waited until they were sure they were gone, before they let their composure crack and they burst into silent fits of laughter - the looks on their Otouto's faces were priceless!

"You better get yourself upstairs... Shunsuke is probably freaking out over whether your really going to spank him." Itachi chuckled, smirking at the very arousing thought.

"Hn, I'm beginning to wonder if he will just enjoy it... Sasuke is probably going to require supervision too I think - I have this nagging feeling he's going to try and swap with Shunsuke, he was rather upset with his punishment..." Itsuki smirked, walking over to the foot of the stairs.

"That's because he know's just how much mess Izuna can make in one day." Itachi said, sniggering to himself as his twin headed up the stairs and he headed to the laundry room to watch over his devious little brother. He found said demon sitting cross-legged in the middle of the laundry room, glaring at the mound of dirty washing that was waiting for him. He looked up at Itachi, his glare only hardening under the mischievous twinkle of amusement in the elders eyes.

"I'm not touching it." He snapped, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly. Itachi hardened his expression and glared at the younger, leaning against the door frame as he crossed his own arms across his chest in a mirror of Sasuke's actions.

"Oh yes you are Otouto. This is your punishment for-"

"But how come I don't get a punishment like Shunsuke's? I bet he would LOVE to do dirty washing instead of-"

"_Which_ is exactly why he is getting that punishment... and you are getting this one." Itachi smirked, leaning down to give the moody teen a chaste kiss and then pulling back again before Sasuke had a chance to realise what he was doing and deepen the kiss. "Because it's not a punishment if you enjoy it Otouto..." He said, before he headed to the living room to go grab a book. Sasuke scowled at the back of his head as he walked away, before turning back to the mound of Izuna's dirty laundry with a heavy groan.

"How does one man make so much dirty laundry in one day?" He muttered darkly, as he reached out to pick up a shirt by its collar with just the very tips of his index finger and thumb. "_Why are all of Izuna's clothes saturated in cum?" _He wailed, throwing his head back to screech at the ceiling. He lowered his face to the despicable garment and threw it back on the top of the pile in disgust. He got up off the floor and peeked both ways down the hallway to make sure Itachi was nowhere nearby, then scampered away to find himself somewhere to hide.

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

"Aniki! Please - wait! Let me explain! It was all Sasuke's fault! He was bad-mouthing mom and dad and I got mad and I-I..." Shunsuke paused, trying to think of some way to distract his older brother from his 'punishment'.

"Called him a 'slutty whore'?" Itsuki supplied, smirking as he stalked closer to his brother. He was blocking the boy's escape, having planted himself firmly in the doorway. Shunsuke yelped as he backed up into the bed, the backs of his knees connecting with the top of the mattress and tipping him back onto the soft sheets. "Shunsuke... you do realise where you are?" Itsuki asked with a smirk, watching his brother freeze in place as his eyes widened. He looked around with a gulp, remembering that this was _Itachi's_ room - _Itachi's _bed, which meant that _Itachi's..._ He yelped as Itsuki used his momentary lapse in concentration to gather his wrists and snap the cool metal rings of Itachi's handcuffs around them - locking him in place at the foot of the bed.

"I think you should hop onto your knees Otouto..." Itsuki said, his eyes sparkling with delight as he watched his little brother wriggle on the bed. He was most pleased to find Itachi had remembered to move the handcuffs to the foot of the bed like he had said he would on the phone earlier in the day, it was certainly going to make things fun. He was surprised that he was so into this idea, he had never even thought about things like this before - but when Itachi had mentioned handcuffs and Shunsuke in the same sentence, his lust had just taken over. He ran his hands up Shunsuke's arms and down his torso, reaching down to help him into a kneeling position on the bed and then leaning down to give him a soft kiss. "Good Otouto... Now, let's get some of these clothes off..." He said huskily, playfully nipping at the boys ear and receiving a surprised whimper and shiver of pleasure from his little brother in response. He ran his hands down the boys sides, hooking his thumbs under the hem of his trousers and boxers - before easily slipping them over his delicious little ass and down to his knees. He lifted each leg separately so that he could remove the offensive garments completely, smirking at the sight of his little brothers already hard and awaiting cock.

Shunsuke blushed scarlet as Itsuki moved around so he was standing at the foot of the bed, slowly lowering his trouser zip and watching with amusement as his little brother hungrily watched every movement. He relished the small whimpering whine that Shunsuke didn't even realise he was giving, as he teasingly and tortuously slowly lowered his trousers and briefs - hissing quietly as his rock hard dick sprang free of its confines.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" He asked with a smirk, watching with delight as Shunsuke blushed deep rouge and gulped - nodding his head slowly as he crawled closer to the object of his desires.

**Downstairs...**

Itachi stood in the doorway to the laundry room, glaring at the spot where his little brother _should_ be kneeling and loading the washing machine with Izuna's dirty laundry. He sighed with irritation as he turned away and hung his head, thinking for a moment about where the little shit would possibly go to hide. Tomato farm; too obvious. Itachi's room; occupied, he would never get in there without Itsuki seeing him and marching him back to the laundry room. Madara's room; Izuna would kick him out because he was _still_ not speaking to any of the younger Uchiha's. He smirked as he had a sudden brainwave, heading up the stairs at a brisk half jog in search of his predictable little brother.

He sighed as he opened the door about halfway down the hall, revealing the very arousing sight of his ever horny and _naked_ little brother with his hand firmly wrapped around his cock - a black leather strap between his teeth in an effort to contain his mewls of pleasure as he furiously pumped at his heavily leaking dick. He watched the scene for a moment, feeling his own cock stir at the erotic sight of his little brother making such a display of himself. His eyes raked over the delicious, flushed body that was writhing on the bed - then he smirked, as a delightfully sinful and evil idea popped into his mind. He crept over to the bed and couldn't resist surprising the teen by pulling his hand away and giving a sudden wet lick to his little brothers shaft, releasing a light groan as he pulled away and smirking upon hearing a yelp of surprise.

"You are in so much shit Otouto..." He said, looking up at his brothers flustered and lustful face. Sasuke gulped as he panted and spat out his leather strap to gently bite at his bottom lip, a small smirk of arousal hiding his concern over what the elder sibling had planned for him now.

**In Itachi's room...**

Shunsuke whined as his brother continued to tease him by bouncing his cock just out of reach of his eager lips. Itsuki smirked as the younger pouted up at him with wide eyes that _begged_ for him to give him what he wanted - and he was soon going to cave, he knew it. He could feel his lust rising, as he watched his brother whimper and gently tug at the handcuffs. He was just about to let the younger claim his cock, when the door swung open. Itachi strode through the door, closing it behind him with his heel. Sasuke was rather unceremoniously thrown over one shoulder, his legs kicking slightly as Itachi smirked and sat himself on the couch. He shifted the teen so that the younger was seated in his lap, his hands held behind his back so he couldn't touch his straining erection. Itsuki raised a brow, not sure just what it was his twin was up to. Itachi replied with a simple sadistic smirk, which he soon mirrored as understanding settled in.

"So Sasuke... cleaning was not to your standard then huh? Well, I guess this is truly a punishment for you then..." He said, watching the boy as he struggled against his brother's hold. Itachi just chuckled and waved for the other two to continue and ignore their presence, smirking as Sasuke's ass rubbed deliciously against his cock when the younger wiggled in his lap. Shunsuke blushed as he felt his cock twitch, his eyes lingering on Sasuke's own erection as his twin whimpered and leaned back against Itachi - giving up on the desperate attempts to get himself free and touch himself for a moment, as he looked up at his brother and pleaded with his eyes.

"Sorry Otouto, this is what you get for bailing on your original punishment." He husked, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear as he ground his own throbbing cock against the younger's ass. "You should have hidden somewhere more unlikely than your own bedroom..." Sasuke whined and bit his bottom lip, turning his gaze back to his twin and yearning to be in his place right now. He felt his cock twitch as he watched his maybe-not-_quite_-as-shy-as-he-used-to-be twin lick at the pre-cum oozing head of his older brother's cock.

Shunsuke was slightly nervous about his punishment, he had never been one for sucking cock - not before he came to this insane house of sin anyway. Yet now he couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement whenever he saw his brother's cock. He wondered briefly if it was perhaps a belated, mild case of jealousy over the fact that Sasuke had done this for his beloved older brother - and not that long after meeting him either. He softly lapped at the head of his brothers cock, his pink little tongue dipping into the slit slightly as he fought of his nerves and crawled slightly closer to his brother. His hands were chained close to the bed, so he leant his weight on them and pushed his ass into the air - wiggling it slightly and watching as all three of his brothers trained their eyes on the action. He felt a rush of excitement and power at their hungry expression, even Sasuke was clearly interested.

Feeling slightly more confident, he swirled his tongue around the head a few times - eliciting breathy little moans of satisfaction from his brother and whimpers of need from Sasuke, as his twins painful erection twitched and remained thoroughly neglected. Itachi was enjoying the view, he'd had to reach down and release his constricting trousers - but otherwise he was in heaven. He had a sinful view before him and Sasuke wriggling in his lap, he purred as he watched Shunsuke tilted his head and licked along Itsuki's shaft.

"Itsuki, turn to the right slightly..." He said quietly, wanting to see more of what was going on. Itsuki glanced over and then shuffled closer to the end of the bed, angling himself so that his brother could still easily pleasure him - but the two behind them could have a better view. Itachi's purr of contentment grew, the soft rumbling in his chest vibrating through Sasuke's back and making the younger whine all the louder as his need grew. "Patience Otouto... punishment first, then if your a good boy - you _might_ get a treat." Itachi husked, his lips brushing against the shell of Sasuke's ear before he playfully nipped at the lobe. Sasuke turned wide doe-eyes to him, silently begging for him to keep that promise. Itachi smirked and ground his throbbing erection against the younger's ass, torturing the both of them a little - as his eyes turned back to the scene on the bed before them.

Shunsuke parted his lips and slipped them around the tip of his brothers cock, sucking softly as his tongue continued to twirl and flick across the slit. Itsuki gasp and fisted the sheets beside him with one hand, watching his little brother with awe. He was very aware of the other two in the room and he was surprised just how much of a turn on it was to have them there, watching him get sucked off by his baby brother. He was still self-concious over Sasuke's rude comments about his stamina, though he had at least remembered to speak with Itachi over the issue - despite his embarrassment at the time. He know felt somewhat hopeful that he wouldn't embarrass himself further by releasing too early.

Shunsuke was oblivious to his brother's brief mental struggle, he was much more interested in his rather tasty punishment. He whimpered slightly as he slowly slid more of his brother's impressive girth into him, though he only managed around half - not being used to the feeling. Itsuki moaned quietly and gently bucked his hips forward, enjoying the soft and teasing suction the younger was applying to his hard cock and wanting to get more of himself inside the wet cavern. Shunsuke's whole body rocked back and forth as he bobbed his head along his brother's length, quietly whimpering his enjoyment. Itsuki gasped at the vibrations that shot through his pulsing cock, his free hand coming to rest on the back of his brothers head as he took a shaky deep breath and successfully fought off his orgasm. Shunsuke began to bob faster, applying more suction as his tongue teased the underside of Itsuki's hard length.

"Shunsuke..." Itsuki mumbled, trying not to thrust his hips wildly as the younger eagerly sucked and licked at his erection. He glanced over to the couch and would have rolled his eyes if he had the spare energy. Itachi was eagerly eating at his brother's lips, kissing him hard as he ground his arousal up against the boy. Sasuke was whining needily and kissing back just as passionately, though both were still keeping one eye on what the two of them at the bed were doing. Upon noticing Itsuki's gaze, Sasuke pulled his lips free - leaving Itachi to latch onto the nape of his neck with a growl.

"Shun-Shit Aniki..." He gasped, as Itachi found his weak spot and smirked as he sucked hard at the sensitive spot. "Shunsuke..." He managed to gasp through Itachi's tortuous touches, watching as Shunsuke turned to look at him with a curious pout - clearly eager to return to his task. "Re-argh... shit... Uh, relax your throat a- and let your tongue go lax on the bottom of your mouth... let your jaw hang lower - unnngh Aniki..." Sasuke paused in his advice to moan loudly, his eyelids fluttering closed briefly before he re-locked his gaze with his twin. "Just let it all go soft..." He muttered, before he hung his head and closed his eyes - a deep groan of lustful approval leaving him as Itachi gently bit at the soft skin of the sensitive spot on the nape of his neck.

Shunsuke watched his twin a moment longer, his cock twitching at the extremely erotic scene before him. He turned back to his brother's cock after a long minute of watching, thinking about what his twin had told him. He felt a nervous excitement flutter through his gut at the very thought of doing as he was told, so he slowly encased his brothers leaking dick in the roasting heat of his eager mouth - and found himself allowing more of the delicious length in. He felt his gag reflex begin to tickle at the back of his throat slightly and backed up just a little, letting himself get used to the odd yet arousing feeling of having his brother so deep in him. He flicked his eyes up to his brother as Itsuki gasped and tightened the hand in his hair a little. With a small groan he began to move once more, starting to deep throat his brother at a tortuously slow pace for the elder.

"Fuck Otouto..." Itachi mumbled into Sasuke's throat, tempted to fuck the shit out of the boy on the couch as he watched his shyer little brother's confidence grow. "Why did you tell him to do that..?" He half groaned, resting his forehead against the back of the couch as he continued to grind against Sasuke's tempting little ass - but determinedly avoided thrusting into that delightful haven.

"Because he wanted to - and because I know how much you enjoy it when I do it to you... and because I knew it would turn you on even more to see it, which means your more likely to cave in soon..." Sasuke replied, throwing Itachi an evil and victorious smirk. Itachi narrowed his eyes and jabbed his arousal against the boys entrance, cruelly teasing him and making him cry out in frustrated need. He turned his eyes back to the bed and nearly choked on a strained groan of arousal at the sight, causing Sasuke to look too and his own breath to catch as he watched with avid attention.

Shunsuke was eagerly deep-throating his brother, his body rocking back and forth as he propped himself on all fours. Itsuki had his head thrown back, groaning at the ceiling as his hips thrust just as eagerly into the sweltering heat of his little brother's mouth and throat. Shunsuke moaned quietly as he felt Itsuki's cock throb and pulsate, eager to release. He sped up his actions, allowing his moans to grow slightly louder so that the vibrations travelled deeper into his brothers hard length. Itsuki gasped and tightened his hold on his brother's raven spikes as his cock strained and then finally exploded into the younger. Shunsuke yelped in surprise, butswallowed all of his brothers seed that he could - licking his lips as he pulled away to catch any stray droplets that might have been trying to escape him. His neglected cock was straining and he whined pitifully as he looked up at his satiated brother with a pleading expression.

"Punishment is punishment Otouto..." Itsuki said breathlessly, gently stroking his little brothers cheek. "If I please you now then you won't learn your lesson..." Shunsuke mewled softly and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes briefly - before a needy whine made him look over at his twin. Sasuke was writhing franticly, desperately trying to get some sort of relief from his brother - who was being most devious as he restrained the boys wrists and avoided letting him impale himself on his throbbing length. Shunsuke stared at the scene hungrily, feeling his twins misery as his own. His lips began to curl upwards as a devious plan fluttered into his mind and he quickly decided to try put it in motion, hoping Sasuke was right and that it was true that no one could resist his cute and shyness appeal.

"Ano, Itsuki-nii... Itachi-nii..." He deliberately paused and bit his bottom lip lightly, noticing both elder teens look at the action with interest. He hung his head a little in an effort to hide his smirk, before he continued to stutter and plead. "Well, I thought that maybe... Itachi could punish Sasuke up here... and maybe, m-maybe Itsuki and I could watch? I- I thought that would be fairer for both me and Sasuke to have the same punishment's after all..." He fought back laughter, as both Itsuki and Itachi stared at him with awe and thoughtfulness. He discreetly flashed Sasuke a meaningful look, before he returned to his pouting and begging look. Sasuke smirked with understanding as he realised his 'innocent' twins plan. He wiped it away hurriedly and arranged his face in an outraged and fearful display of emotions.

"No way! That's not fair! No fucking way Aniki! I've been punished enough already! Please - just let me go! I promise to be good!" He cried, trying hard not to laugh and give himself away. He knew damn well that Itachi would most likely do the opposite of what he asked for right now, so the best way for both himself and Shunsuke to get themselves screwed senseless - was to pretend it was a punishment that they didn't want. Itsuki was still staring at his surprisingly bold little brother, shocked that he would request such a thing. He looked over to Itachi and shared an understanding look with him, before reaching down and unlocking the handcuffs from his little brother's wrists.

Itachi chuckled as he forced a wriggling and struggling Sasuke to his feet, making him walk to the bed so he could grab the handcuffs on the way past and move them back to the head of the bed. He smirked as he thought out his plans, Sasuke didn't know what he had in store for him. Itsuki carried Shunsuke to the couch, sitting as Itachi had before - with the younger in his lap, hands behind his back so he couldn't relieve himself.

Itachi threw his little brother to the bed, chuckling as he bounced once in the middle of the large mattress - he was suddenly very pleased that Izuna had insisted every bedroom have at _least_ a king-sized bed. He smirked as he propped Sasuke on his knees and then cuffed his wrists to the rail at the head of the bed, exposing his bare behind to their brothers on the couch. He stood beside the bed and slowly shed his clothes, torturing the younger with a slow strip tease. When he was satisfied with the look of longing on his baby brothers face and his clothes were fully gone, he crawled onto the mattress and made his way to the delectable ass he had put on display.

Sasuke gasped as Itachi gently ran his hands over his ass, his eyes widening and his body quivering in anticipation. Surely Itachi wasn't going to...? Itachi smirked as he felt Sasuke begin to tremble beneath his soft touches. He angled the boy slight to the right, so that he could kneel to the left of him and still let the other two see. He glanced over to see Shunsuke staring with wide eyes and a leaking erection - and Itsuki watching with wide eyed fascination, clearly having not been expecting this from him. He smirked as he turned back to Sasuke's ass, squeezing the soft pearly globes as he slowly pulled them apart to see the puckered hole and leaned forward.

Sasuke gasped and then released an explosive groan of deep lust, as Itachi's tongue slowly traced over the crinkled skin around his hole - lathering it in saliva, as Sasuke fought to keep his balance. Itachi smirked against his brother's ass, not stopping his eager licking and nipping - as his younger sibling's torso collapsed to the bed, throwing his ass deliciously higher in the air. He growled as he slipped the tip of his tongue inside his brother, relishing the yelp of intense pleasure from Sasuke as he proceeded to wiggle his tongue in the quivering opening.

"Aniki..." Itsuki gasped and looked down, as he felt Shunsuke teasingly rub his ass against his re-awakening cock. The younger was clearly enjoying the scene, sinfully writhing in his lap in an attempt to find some sort of friction and quell his rising need for release. Shunsuke bit his bottom lip to contain his mewl's of arousal, as he watched Itachi's tongue slip further into his twins ass. He was so hard it hurt by this point, he could understand why Itachi and Sasuke said it was sexy to watch them now - he could barely even think anymore! He ground his hips down into Itsuki's lap, enticing his cock into a second erection in no time as his actions were paired with such a sinful scene before them.

Itachi growled louder, his hands tightening their hold on Sasuke's pert globes as he thrust his tongue deeper into the sweet heat of his little brothers delicious ass. He heard excited whimpers from the couch and knew their other brothers were enjoying the show. He felt Sasuke's tight walls trembling around his soft tongue and groaned loudly, smirking as Sasuke all but screamed while he squirmed deliciously before him.

"Hnng... shit..." Sasuke cursed loudly, moaning as his brothers moist tongue thrust eagerly in and out of him - devouring his ass and making him tremble as the growls of high lust vibrated throughout his body. He couldn't remember the last time Itachi had done this for him, he remembered something about him getting too turned on by it and becoming highly over-aroused and possibly humping the life out of Madara's leg - much to Izuna's amusement. But for some reason there had been none since that time, he never had understood what the problem was. He pushed his ass back into Itachi's face, wiggling his ass temptingly and clenching his ass muscles around the intruding appendage.

It was the clenching that got to Itachi, he lost all patience as he felt Sasuke's ass squeeze his tongue so deliciously. He tore his tongue away from the quivering pink hole and thrust two fingers in as a replacement, smirking at the surprised yelp Sasuke released as he hurriedly stretched the boy. His other hand slid up the boys thighs and then over his torso, til he was practically laying on the boys back - as he unlocked the cuffs and then grasped a handful of raven spikes. He gently tugged Sasuke's head up, removing his fingers from the boys ass as he turned him around to face the couch - and then knelt behind him once more. He held the boys wrists behind his back still, determined to make this _some_ form of punishment still, as he aligned himself and swiftly buried himself deep inside his baby brothers stifling heat.

Shunsuke gasped as Itachi's head hung back slightly, an erotic and enticing groan escaping him as he paused once he was fully sheathed. Itsuki groaned, his dick twitching as Shunsuke shifted his hips slightly - and at the jaw-dropping image of Sasuke throwing his head back and slamming his eyes shut as he released a delighted scream of pleasure. He watched as Itachi began to thrust into the boy, immediately setting a hard and fast pace as he slammed himself directly into his little brothers prostate and made Sasuke scream with delight and cry tears of joy. He looked down with a heavy gulp, as Shunsuke looked up at him with wide and pleading eyes. He nodded his head and stood up, not able to resist giving the same treatment to his own little lover. Shunsuke scrambled onto the bed, surprisingly eager - as he mirrored Sasuke's position. Itsuki raised a brow, he and Shunsuke usually opted for the more romantic positions - but apparently he was determined to keep watching the show, not that he could blame him.

He slipped behind his brother, sharing a brief look with Itachi - who just wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. He ran his hands softly over Shunsuke's soft globes, before parting them and leaning down to cautiously lick at the soft folds of his brothers ass. Shunsuke gasped, not expecting to receive such a rush of pleasure from such a sudden and unexpected action. He braced himself up on his hands, as Itsuki gently lapped at his opening - making him mewl with intense pulses of sensation and need. Unlike Itachi, Itsuki wasn't entirely comfortable doing this right now - he had tried it though and had been surprised to find he liked it, but he now wanted to be buried inside the quivering hole all the more. He placed a soft kiss over the boys entrance and then drew back, slipping a finger inside as he leaned over the boys back and littered the soft flesh with kisses. Itachi groaned as he watched the erotic scene before him, his thrusts slowing to a tortuously slow pace so that he could see more. Sasuke stared at his twins twitching cock, which was so much like his own - but yet not at the same time.

"Nii-san, hurry..." Shunsuke mewled, feeling Itsuki's patience snap. The finger in his ass was removed and he soon felt the familiar, much bigger intruder beginning to ease its way into him. He whined needfully and thrust his hips back, making both himself and Itsuki cry out in surprise and delight - and minor pain in his own case, though he found it only heightened his arousal. He whimpered as Itsuki kissed along his shoulder's, before sitting back and beginning to slowly pull out, before thrusting back in again. He looked up to see Sasuke's face just before his, a pleased and victorious smirk in place to match his own as they finally achieved their goal.

Seeing his other little brother just before him like that, Itachi released Sasuke's hands and began to slam himself into the boys ass once more - making Sasuke scream in sudden ecstasy as his prostate was thoroughly abused. Itsuki smirked and began to pick up his own pace, thrusting faster but not quite as violently as Itachi. Shunsuke gasped as his prostate took the impact of the new faster and slightly harder thrusts, his sounds of approval combining with Sasuke's to sill the room with the erotic sounds of slapping flesh and mewls of pleasure.

"Aniki! Harder!" Sasuke whined, bending himself lower to the mattress and raising his ass slightly. Itachi growled and obliged his brothers request, his hands firmly holding his hips in place as he slammed himself into the boy. Shunsuke felt a coil of deep pleasure build, as he mirrored Sasuke's position and bent slightly lower - silently asking for the same treatment. Itsuki obliged, though he could feel himself tiring - not being used to such... ferocious bed antics.

Sasuke looked down as he felt a hand suddenly squeezing his own, he looked up to meet the pleasure riddled eyes of his twin. The two stared at each other for a time, as their moans combined in the air, before they leaned closer and brushed their lips together in a soft and tender kiss. Itsuki choked on a loud moan, along with Itachi - as they watched their little brother's kiss, while continuing their wild thrusting. Sasuke reached up with one hand, entwining it in the soft spikes that were so like his own. He deepened their kiss by parting his lips and trailing his tongue along his twins bottom lip. Shunsuke granted him access and ran his own tongue out to meet Sasuke's immediately starting a battle for dominance between them, as he reached up with his own free hand and laced his fingers into Sasuke's hair. Itachi growled, his nails digging into Sasuke's flesh as his dick throbbed painfully - eager to explode within the boy. Itsuki groaned and leaned forward, gently kissing his brothers shoulder as he continued to thrust into Shunsuke's special bundle of nerves.

Sasuke and Shunsuke's tongues battled ferociously as their moans grew louder, their orgasms rapidly building in their groins. Itachi and Itsuki shared devious smirks, as they reached between their two little lovers and surprised them by grasping their pulsating cocks. The two younger twins pulled apart as they screamed with euphoria and came harder than they expected to. Itsuki choked on a cry of his own, as Shunsuke's walls slammed down around his cock - causing him to explode inside the younger and fill his passage with seed.

Itachi would have chuckled at the amusing scene of his spent brothers, but the feeling of Sasuke clenching around him turned his amused laugh into a choked out groan and he began to thrust harder and faster - before slamming himself deep into his brothers ass a final time and growling in pleasure as his own orgasm crashed into him. The four of them panted heavily, as their orgasms washed over them. Itsuki and Itachi were the first to move, withdrawing them selves from the younger boys and laying them down so the twins were in the middle, with the elders at the edges of the bed.

Sasuke and Shunsuke were still holding one another's hand, looking dazed and confused as they stared at each other. They gasped and yanked their hands free, as they rolled into their Aniki's sides and blushed furiously at the realisation of what they had done. Itsuki and Itachi both shared an amused look and chuckled at their adorable lovers, before giving each a kiss to the top of their head and then sighing in contentment. Itachi smirked as he picked up on a disturbance in the house, he picked his head up off the bed and looked to the door - causing the others to turn and look at the door with expectant faces as they all heard the angry, hurried footsteps of an irate and horny wench.

Izuna burst into the room seconds later, coming face to face with a bed filled of four sweaty teens who had clearly just been fucking each other's brains out. Two of them smirked at him, as his eyes narrowed to slits - while the other two buried their faces in their brother's chests, hiding their own smirks and light little giggles.

"Again?" He spat, glaring at them furiously. Madara casually walked up behind him and looked in the room over his shoulder, smirking at the sight before him. "You ungrateful little bastards have done it again? You... you... I...Urgh!" Madara rolled his eyes as his brother spun around and buried his face in his chest, throwing a dramatic tantrum over the fact that his horny little nephews had excluded him from their fun once more.

"Mada-nii! They hate me!" He wailed pitifully, pounding his fists against the elder's chest. "They had a foursome! We haven't had one of those for _years_! Decades even!" He cried, finally looking up at his brother with a pout and watery eyes.

"We had one with Itachi and Sasuke before the fair - and it's your own fault you know. You've been ignoring them - this is the consequence. Now stop being such a drama queen and get your ass in bed... I'll show you some loving before dinner, which Itsuki and Itachi are going to go start cooking right now." Madara said, looking sternly at the elder twins, although in truth he was moderately amused by the whole situation. He smirked at the teens in the bed, who were all getting up to put some clothes on and go down to the kitchen - as his brother fell limp in his arms, refusing to carry his own weight. He sighed and flung the dramatic whore over his shoulder, whisking him off to their joint bedroom for a before dinner treat - not missing the feral glare that Izuna sent the twins over his shoulder. He smirked as he envisioned just how very interesting things were getting, knowing it was only going to get better as his brother found new resolve to fill their bed with their four horny nephews.

**A/N: You don't have to actually read this. You've read enough already… just review.**

**Love ya!**

**-Beloved and ItachiSasukeSama**


	9. Shunsuke's Troubles

**A/N: So, what happened with the length this time… I got it to 3,000 and managed to fit everything that was necessary for this chapter. I sent it to ItachiSasukeSama to write up a brief ending and send it back. She gives it back to me with 6500 words. I know, she's nuts. THEN I go back and add to all the stuff she'd put in, and now you've somehow ended up with over 8,000 words. So, this time it IS partly my fault… but you can still blame her :P**

**Also, the spacing and Italics might decide to jizz all over this, so just ignore that. We can't help it. It does it on its own.**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke ran his hand down his body slowly, enjoying the warm feeling of the suds against his skin. He inhaled deeply and rubbed soothing circles against his own chest and abdomen. It felt and smelled wonderful. He frowned at that thought. This was Shunsuke's body wash. He'd convinced himself that the only reason he'd snuck into his twin's stash of soap was that he wanted to get better at trying to fool Itsuki. He was also _trying _to convince himself that he wasn't at all turned on by the scent, but his raging boner disagreed with that notion.

He sighed and glared at his erection with irritation, trying to make it go away with his scathing thoughts of how he hated his twin - but the fleeting image of the kiss they had shared earlier in the week popped into his head and made his cock twitch as if to say 'you and I both know that's not true - you cant lie to me.' He sighed and slowly slid his hand down to deal with his problem... Until his shower curtain was thrown open.

Sasuke squealed, instinctively grabbing a shower puff from the hook under the shower head and covering himself. "Neji! What the fuck are you doing here? And why the fuck are you in my shower?" He screamed in frustration.

"Oh, calm down, Sasuke. I've seen all you have to offer plenty of times before in gym. Get out, hurry up." Neji said, almost rolling his eyes at Sasuke's skittishness. The boy was fine with fucking his brother - well... his whole family in fact, but then he still squealed like a girl if anyone else saw him. Sasuke was such a strange child. Sasuke did as he was told and stepped onto the now dampened rug. He grabbed his towel from atop the toilet and wrapped it securely around his waist before looking at his friend with a very agitated raised eyebrow.

"Stop freaking out, Sasuke. We have to talk. _Right. Now._" Neji said in a hushed tone, waving his hand at Sasuke's obvious irritation.

"No we don't! Whatever you have to say could have waited till I got out of the shower! What if I was shaving my balls or something?"

Neji frowned. "You don't shave, you wax."

"WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Sasuke screeched, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Neji sighed. This was definitely not going as well as he had planned. He was hoping to find Itachi _in_ the shower _with _Sasuke, because that way the younger would probably have been more upset than embarrassed. An angry Sasuke was easy to calm if you knew how to do it correctly, a humiliated Sasuke was completely irrational and usually unreasonable - well more so than normal anyway.

"Sasuke, we _need _to talk about something. I think your-" Neji froze as his phone started ringing, seeming to shut down at the tone. It was a loud shrill sound, not his usual classical music ringtone - and apparently it was assigned to a contact that scared him shitless. Sasuke watched as pale shaking hands retrieved the mobile device from the pocket of straight-legged jeans.

"Hello?... No, of course not… Sure, I can be there in a few minutes… Right, bye." Sasuke just glared at his friend, still upset by the disturbing sound of the ringtone.

"Sorry, I've gotta go pick up Hanabi from school, Hinata stayed home and couldn't walk her."

Sasuke nodded slowly and carefully, watching with slightly narrowed eyes as Neji climbed cautiously onto the tree right outside of the bathroom window. Whoever had called clearly had Neji very flustered and out of his normal state of mind. Else certainly, the all-wise Hyuuga prodigy would have been a little more brilliant about his untruthful words. But Neji had managed to get so worked up, that he'd forgotten it was Sunday. No one was at school, that's why _he _himself wasn't at school either. But why would he lie? And where was he really going? And why exactly did he think that Sasuke wouldn't think it odd of him to be climbing in and out of his bathroom window?

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

Madara woke to the sound of desperate whimpers right next to his ear. He decided to ignore the noise and try to get back to sleep, but it was no good. He opened his eyes, glaring over at his brother before looking downwards and frowning.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" He asked, trying to ignore the way Izuna's back arched and convulsed.

His nephew lifted his head, releasing the cock that was previously in his mouth with a soft pop. "I'm giving your brother a blow-job." Itachi answered, before going back to the task at hand.

Madara blinked tiredly and released a deep yawn. "Yes, I see that. I was actually wondering _why _you're giving my brother a blow-job at…" He glanced over at the clock. "Ten in the morning."

Itachi again removed his lips from Izuna's straining dick, who released an aggravated sigh of exasperation as the delicious attention of his favourite nephew was removed from him once more. This time he sent his younger uncle an apologetic look and stroked him with his hand while he spoke with Madara.

"Don't you think - in this house... that ten in the morning is a practical time for sucking dick?" The weasel asked with a light smirk, leaning back down and letting Izuna's dick rest against his lips for a moment before slowly taking it down his throat once more.

"No. Not for Izuna. _Noon _is too early for Izuna." Madara scoffed, rolling his eyes as he sat up.

"Can you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Izuna mumbled huskily, reaching a hand up to pull at Madara's arm.

"Why are you doing that?" Madara asked, shaking himself away from his lover's grasp.

"Lie back down, I like having you next to me." The eldest Uchiha frowned but allowed himself to be pulled down next to Izuna, it was annoying to admit - but it was arousing to watch his little brother in the throes of passion, with his nephew.

"Anyway, if you _really _wanna know why Itachi decided to randomly wake me up in such a generous way, I suspect it's either because he's sick of the silent treatment, or he's jealous." Izuna said with a smirk, loving stroking Madara's mane of hair as the elder rose a brow in suspicion.

"Jealous?"

Izuna didn't answer at first, he gripped Madara's arm tightly and let out a light moan. In truth, he much preferred anal stimulation, but there was nothing wrong with giving his penis some attention every now and then. In only a few moments his legs began to shake and he released himself into his nephew's mouth.

Of course, Izuna was still hard. Itachi didn't even pause in his bobbing, he just continued sucking his uncle off- fully intent on bringing Izuna the ultimate pleasure a couple more times. He stopped short when he heard an annoying shrill sound coming from the next room over. His head snapped up suddenly.

"There's no phone like that in the bathroom."

Izuna whined, clearly not caring about the mysterious sound. He thrusted wantonly into the air, desperate for the good feelings he was having not to end.

Itachi ignored him and rose to go see what was happening down the hall. Leaving a needy Izuna in his brother's care. Izuna looked up at his brother with wide 'please-fuck-me-Aniki' eyes and opened his arms, offering himself to the elder sibling shamelessly. Madara's only move was to resume Itachi's previous strokes of Izuna's straining dick, his brow still raised as he waited for the younger to answer him. Izuna sighed as he rolled himself into his brother's lap, positioning himself into perfect alignment as he smirked and leaned down - his arms folded on his brother's chest as he pressed his ass onto the elders cock.

"Well, yesterday..."

**Meanwhile, next door...**

Itachi nearly choked when he walked in, finding Sasuke sitting on the edge of the tub pouting in thought. It was definitely the cutest face Sasuke made, a completely honest pout. It wasn't deliberate, he was actually pondering something that disturbed him. It might have been a little sick to find that sexy, but he did.

"Aniki, what does it mean when your friends burst into your shower to tell you something important - only to tell you a complete lie and jump out the window." The older brother frowned, immediately enraged that someone other than himself or Madara had interrupted his lover's time in the shower.

Sasuke looked up and chuckled at the angry expression on Itachi's face. "Calm down, Nii-San. He didn't mean anything by it."

"Who was it?" Itachi asked, walking over to his brother and standing just beside him.

"Well I can't tell you _now. _You'll get all overprotective and do something stupid." Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes playfully.

Itachi growled under his breath, but Sasuke ignored that, and stood up, wrapping his arms behind his brother's neck and kissing on the lips him passionately but gently. He smirked when he pulled away. "Well you've had a naughty morning..." He commented deviously. "Might I inquire as to which relative played bartender with you? _I_ could have given you a drink too, you know." He added in a seductive purr.

Itachi rolled his eyes, and kissed his Otouto softly behind the ear. "Good, because I'm still thirsty." He whispered. Kissing down Sasuke's neck and kneeling down on the cool tile of the bathroom floor, smirking up at his baby brother as he dipped his tongue into the boys naval - while removing the pesky towel from around his waist. Sasuke giggled at the slight tickle of Itachi's fingers as they traced over his sides, before he yelped in surprise as his brother squeezed both his ass cheeks in a sudden grope.

"Itachi!" Sasuke whimpered, his cock already hard from both his earlier thoughts - which he was still trying to push to one side and lock away somewhere, as well as the way his brother pulled away to gaze lovingly at his cock when the towel fell to the floor. Itachi purred as he nuzzled his baby brothers cock, teasing the boy and himself without meaning to. Sasuke was just too damn sexy for his own good, he was just as bad as Izuna - Itachi couldn't help but feel the insane need to pleasure him, regularly.

He hummed softly as he wrapped his lips around his brothers delicious dick, making Sasuke whine needily at the vibration stimulation that travelled through his most sensitive organ. He squirmed as Itachi skilfully flicked his tongue across his slit, before immediately deep throating him - making him squeak in surprise. Apparently Itachi was in a very demanding mood today... Sasuke's eyes sparkled as he licked his lips, his mouth watering at the very thought of the implications behind his brother's mood - he had a feeling it was going to be a very tiring, but very satisfying day.

"Nii-san..." He whispered, his fingers lacing into his brothers long locks as he pulled his brothers face closer. Itachi growled in heightened arousal, relishing the sharp little tugs Sasuke would make whenever he felt a rush of pleasure. He glanced up to see one of the most cock jerking expressions on his little brothers face. Sasuke had his eyes shut, a faint pink blush over his cheekbones as he bit his bottom lip lightly. Itachi could _not_ resist such a look, he squeezed the boys ass once more, before caressing the soft crinkled flesh of his little brother's delicious haven. Sasuke's eyes popped open, his annoyed glare locking with his brothers 'oh-so-innocent' ones as Itachi looked up at him - not once pausing in his activities.

"Itachi - I _just_ took a shower." Sasuke snapped, though he soon gasped and jerked his hips forward as Itachi's finger slid into his ass. Once he recovered from his sudden pleasure rush, he scowled down at the elder - he could have sworn he heard him chuckle around his cock, as his eyes sparkled with fake innocence and mischief. Itachi reluctantly released his brother's cock, giving it a final wet kiss as he slipped a sneaky second finger into the boys ass.

"Then I would say it's about time for me to make you nice and dirty again... Besides - you can just take another one when we're done." He said with a smirk, jabbing his fingers into the boys prostate. Sasuke yelped in surprise, already won over by the elders superior negotiation skills. He panted as Itachi added a third finger into his ass and began to thrust them repeatedly into his special spot, as he watched the younger's ranging expressions. Eventually his heavy lust made it impossible to continue with such teasing and he withdrew his fingers from the boy, tugging him down to straddle his lap. Sasuke felt his brothers prominent erection poking his ass through his pants, forcing his level of arousal up as he began to scramble with his brothers most offensive clothing. Once he got the shirt off Itachi pushed Sasuke off his lap, causing the younger to pout beautifully. He chuckled as he swiftly wriggled out of the rest of his clothes, revealing his leaking cock to his brother's hungry gaze.

Itachi reached for the younger, who obediently returned to his brother's lap. Itachi leaned forwards and captured his lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss, as he wrapped Sasuke's legs tightly around his waist and leaned forwards to lay him on the floor. Sasuke whimpered and returned the kiss, tightening his legs around the elders waist and pulling him closer as he felt the familiar intruder slowly entering his ass. Their kiss paused briefly, when Itachi became fully sheathed in the boys tight heat. He softly kissed the younger's nose, feeling oddly affectionate, before he smirked and withdrew himself to the tip - to suddenly slam into the boys prostate. Sasuke would have screamed with pleasure but he found his mouth suddenly filled with his brothers tongue. He mumbled his moans as Itachi relentlessly abused his prostate, causing him to arch his back inhumanely high of the cold bathroom tiles as his tongue fiercely battled with his brothers.

Itachi mercilessly pounded his brothers ass, having little patience to take his time and be gentle today. Sasuke squirmed as he felt his orgasm build, thrusting his hips up to meet his brothers own hard slams.

"Aniki..." He muttered, tearing his lips free of his brothers kiss to bite hard on his collarbone. Itachi groaned and sped up his pace, feeling Sasuke's walls begin to hug him tighter in signal of his approaching release. He slipped one hand into the boys hair, tangling it in his soft spikes to encourage him to continue with his bite - while he slipped his other hand between them and grasped his leaking cock. Sasuke gasped and moaned, biting harder on Itachi's collarbone as his orgasm hit him hard. He sent thick ribbons of cum flying over his and his brother's stomach's and chests, while his ass clamped down on Itachi's cock like a vice.

Itachi groaned as he slammed himself deep into the boys ass and released his own seed. They lay like that for a moment, panting for breath after a delightful fumble - until Itachi withdrew himself and sat back on his knees, looking down at his now suitably dirty little brother. He smirked as Sasuke sat up and gave him a half hearted glare, before he gave up and smiled.

"I thought you had more in you than that... guess today isn't gonna be as hectic or tiring as I thought..." He teased, smirking as Itachi narrowed his eyes and leaned forward slightly.

"Oh I do indeed have _plenty_ more to offer Otouto, this was just the prelude..." He said, leaning down to softly kiss the boys sternum. Sasuke rolled his eyes, unable to deny the small smile from escaping him as his brother moved upwards and eagerly began to worship his exposed throat with soft kisses. He bit his bottom lip as he spread his legs wider to offer his brother more room, unconsciously tilting his head back slightly in silent invitation for more of the delicious love Itachi was lathering on his throat. Itachi groaned with reawakening lust, only to be interrupted by an explosive screech of rage_._

"FUCK YOU, IZUNA!"

Itachi and Sasuke both froze and looked towards the door.

"Was that who I think it was?" Sasuke asked in shock.

Itachi paled. "Ohhhhhhh shit…" he mumbled. Apparently he had information on something that Sasuke was still unaware of.

"What? What's happening? What's wrong with him? What did Izuna do to him?" Sasuke asked, shooting the questions out quickly in staccato, not even pausing for breath until he was finished.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and smirked- forgetting about the actual issue and focusing on Sasuke's reaction. "Are you being… _overprotective_… of Shunsuke?" he asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Sasuke ignored his older brother's joking words and simply pushed the elder off him, getting up quickly and walking over to the hamper. He pulled out a semi-dirty pair of Itachi's sweat pants and darted out towards the sound of his twin's furious screeching.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

He took the scene in with confused eyes. Madara was holding Izuna tightly against his chest and Itsuki was doing the same to Shunsuke. The only difference was that Izuna wore an accomplished smirk and seemed quite comfortable being forcefully pressed against his brother, while Shunsuke was kicking and screaming.

Itachi walked up to the issue and frowned. "Well, yesterday Itsuki fucked Izuna. I'm assuming that this situation is the result of someone telling Shunsuke."

The usually shy child growled angrily. "Nope! No one fucking told me! I had to overhear Izuna telling Madara!" He fumed.

Sasuke turned a disgusted face towards Itsuki. "What the fuck? Why didn't you tell him? Hell, why didn't you two tell _anyone_? How did Itachi end up finding out?"

Itsuki sighed. "Well obviously I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want _this _to happen. Itachi knows cus he asked and for some reason I found myself unable to lie to him."

"I hate you! Get the fuck off of me!" Shunsuke screamed. He sounded oddly like Sasuke when he'd thought Itachi was being unfaithful… except that Shunsuke was actually right.

"How could you do this shit? You said you were being _nice_! You were supposed to be doing Itachi a favor by staying home with Izuna, not fucking Izuna's brains out!"

Izuna coughed politely and cut in. "Well, Shunsuke, did it ever occur to you that that's exactly what I do with Itachi when he stays home with me?"

"Izuna, I swear on my father's grave if you say one more word to me I will claw your eyes out." Shunsuke replied in a deathly low tone.

Izuna frowned. "I'm sure your jealous idiot father would be _honored _to see you claw my eyes out. _He_ certainly tried to do so quite often."

Shunsuke screamed something agonizing and unintelligible. Itachi and Sasuke both gulped and looked the other direction. Getting Sasuke started about their parents was annoying, but getting _Izuna _started on Fugaku was just plain painful to watch. They _defined _the love/hate relationship. Itsuki clearly didn't realize that.

"Why didn't you get along with our dad?" He asked in genuine curiosity.

"Because much like you're darling little brother he was a jealous childish prick." Izuna answered sharply.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. "Uncle Madara, please take Uncle Izuna into your room and stay there. Itachi, please go take Shunsuke from Itsuki and put him in our room, lock him in then come back here."

For a moment they all just stared at the boy, surprised that he was being so sane. But, they listened. Shunsuke gladly attached himself to Itachi, he truly didn't want to be around his lover at that moment anyway. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Itsuki.

"If you're about to cus me out it's a waste of words, Sasuke. I've already heard it all this morning- you can't possibly make it worse."

"I'm not going to attack you. I'm not going to yell at you. I don't think that's really what you need to hear right now. What I _am _going to do, is remind you that you seriously fucked up- and if you don't fix it, you'll regret it. I think you should stop being so defensive, grow some balls, and apologize."

"Since when are you being so fucking practical?" Itsuki yelled, offended that Sasuke was giving _him _advice.

"Trust me it's not by choice... I just find that when everyone else is being so _extremely _impractical, it helps to have a calm presence. I'm trying to keep my cool so that I don't upset Shunsuke more, because honestly I'm tempted to punch you in the face right now."

"What did I do that's so terrible? I fucked Izuna. Big deal. Itachi fucks Izuna like every day. Madara fucks Izuna like five times a day. Izuna fucks _himself _like ten times a day. Why can't I get in on it? You know what? I don't regret it. He's a really good fuck. I'd do it again. I _will _do it again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course Izuna's a good fuck. We all know Izuna's a good fuck. No one really cares that you fucked him. He_ certainly _doesn't really care that you fucked him, actually I'm sure he would have preferred to have Itachi - cus you're _not _a good fuck."

"Hey!"

"Let me finish, anyway- the point isn't that you fucked Izuna, it's that you did it in secret while we were all out of the house, and you deliberately didn't tell anyone. I'm not even mad that you fucked Izuna, honestly. I think that Shunsuke is being extremely impractical, but that's not my problem. My issue, is that _he's _hurting right now. So what are _you _going to do about it?"

Itsuki didn't answer, he simply frowned and turned the other way. Itachi walked back into the room and embraced Sasuke from behind. He knew the child well enough to tell that on some level he really was quite upset, but not showing it. That was how to tell when Sasuke was _pissed _rather than _hurt. _When he was really hurting he tended to scream and cry. When he was reeeaaallllyyy _pissed _he would get deathly calm.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Try and talk some sense into this jerk, please." He said flatly, shaking out of Itachi's hold and going down the hall to talk to Shunsuke. He frowned when he opened the door. Itachi hadn't locked it. He sighed, knowing that Shunsuke couldn't have passed by him in the hallway without him knowing. That meant he had to be in the bathroom.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and glared at the window. That little sneak - he was supposed to be the more trust-worthy one!. He rolled his eyes and climbed out onto the tree. Surely enough, Shunsuke was working his way down the branches. Sasuke followed him. "Where do you think you're going, exactly?"

Shunsuke frowned. "Out of this house. I don't want to be around anyone right now, go away." He replied, starting a brisk walk away from the house.

"Shunsuke! I'm sorry about what Izuna said… about your- no, _our _father."

Shunsuke stilled and turned around, letting Sasuke catch up to him. "As if you have any room to speak. Your just as bad."

"I know, and I don't have any right to be. But you're being really irrational right now. You can't get mad at Izuna about this situation, he hasn't done anything other than be himself. I know it hurts, but… how do I say this?"

"Whatever it is just say it, I don't want to deal with you right now." Shunsuke spat.

"Izuna and Madara raised me. Izuna's issues with our dad are… complicated, but you can't hold it against him. You can hate me for that, because I don't _care _if you hate me for that. I feel what I feel about our parents, and that's not going to change any time soon. However, I can't just sit back and let you cuss out Izuna, for the same reason that you don't like me talking about our parents. I know you don't think it's fair of me to ask, but please don't hate Izuna for this. He really _can't _help himself. Itsuki's the one who fucked you over."

"No! You're wrong! It' _not _like it feels when you and Izuna rag on our parents cus Izuna's not _dead_! You won't understand how it feels until you lose him. Don't even try to begin to understand it. Itachi's never done anything wrong to you… he's never hurt you like this."

"Oh, what? You think everything was just peaches and cream the first couple times Itachi started fucking with Izuna? That my brother was spending exclusive time with someone who I thought of as a parent? You know how easily upset I am, so tell me- do you really think I was relaxed about that?"

"Knowing you, you were probably already fucking Madara."

"Oh for the love of my brother..." Sasuke sighed, trying to calm himself down before he took a leaf out of Shunsuke's book and bit the annoying little shit. "No, I wasn't. Izuna and Itachi were sneaking around without me and Madara knowing about it for a while. Then after I came to terms with it, I ended up in a three way with Itachi and Izuna. I'm pretty sure Madara didn't find out until that night, actually…"

"See? That's sick! I'm not willing to live like that!"

"Then you need to talk to Itsuki about it. Not scream at him." Sasuke replied. He was seriously getting tired of having to be the mature one. It was much more fun to play the part of a whiny brat and not have to worry or more to the point - _care _about this sort of shit. But the balance of rage between himself and his twin had to remain balanced- if he responded with as much fury as Shunsuke was putting out then they'd both end up crying their way back home like children.

"Do you know what he _said_? When I found out? I asked him. I calmly asked him. He thinks it's _my _fault for not knowing that he needed some sexual attention. He said that Itachi never has to ask _you._ Well, I'm sick of being compared to you. Everyone else thinks I'm so goddamn flawless all the time that I don't have any room to fucking breath, meanwhile the only person who's opinion I _care _about would rather have _you _as a brother or_you _as a lover- or even worse, _Izuna_! You and Izuna with your perfect asses and your lust for life and your passionate kisses and your soft lips and hair and dominating yet submissive presence and witty one-liners and smooth tongues and hot mouths and-"

"You really liked kissing me, huh?"

"SHUT UP!"

"You've got some nice qualities yourself, you know..." Sasuke added, before deciding to get back to topic. "Look, Itsuki loves you. He's just been Izuna'd - he didn't mean what he said, his attitude is just shot because the wander slut got his claws into him. Itsuki just doesn't know how to keep his dick in his pants. It's hard to do when your home alone with Izuna, and he should have been able to resist, but he wasn't - and I would like to see_you _resist Izuna when he gets into serious seduction mode. Itachi is just the same. I swear Itachi and Itsuki got the horny gene just like Izuna did - and I think you and I both got the multiple orgasm gene... Look... pleas just come back home and we can talk it out." Sasuke felt almost physically sick from being so kind and understanding, he didn't usually have to be so nice to people - it was much easier and much more fun to just be an obnoxious brat.

"Okay, I'll come back home, but I need to calm down first, okay? Just let me take a walk. Fair?" Shunsuke sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned away to hide his tears of frustration and hurt.

"Yes. If that's the best I can get, then I'll take it."

"Don't follow me." Shunsuke demanded with a slight tone of rudeness as he marched off.

"I'm totally gonna follow you…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath, keeping to the shadows as he trailed protectively behind his twin. He still didn't quite understand why he was suddenly so concerned over the kid's safety, but he was. It was just a gut instinct that today was a day to keep an eye on Shunsuke.

**Meanwhile, in the smexie house...**

"Itsuki stop insulting _my _intelligence by implying _your_ too thick to figure out what the actual problem is - I am your twin and I have been exactly where you are, so don't keep acting like such a fool because you cant lie to me." Itachi said in a bored tone of voice, glaring at his blockhead of a twin from his spot on the bed.

"What? Why should I feel bad? Shunsuke is being totally unreasonable - he's just over-reacting." Itsuki retorted, sitting on his twins couch and glaring right back at his twin. "Right now I think I would rather have Sasuke for a companion than _him._ At least Sasuke is understanding about it - he's more willing to accept things at leas-" Itachi cut off his twins words by picking him up from the sofa by his shirt collar and slamming him into the nearby wall, making Itsuki gasp and wince in pain.

"OK - I am going to say all of this once, so make sure your listening because I will _not_ repeat myself. Understood?" He paused to let Itsuki nod his head, which he hastily did - as he felt the rush of Itachi's wrath in the air around him. "First things first, you know absolutely jack shit about Sasuke, so don't you dare use him as a way to make digs at Shunsuke. Sasuke was just as upset as Shunsuke when he found out about Izuna and myself, the only difference - is that I sucked up my cowardice and guilt and just told him, unlike _you_ did for Shunsuke. I was fully prepared to admit that I was wrong to sneak around behind his back - and I apologised and told him that despite my attraction and lust for Izuna, Sasuke was the only person who held my heart. He was hurt and he was angry, but he accepted it and forgave me - which I will be eternally thankful for..." Itsuki opened his mouth to speak, a shocked frown on his face - but at a glare from Itachi he quickly snapped his jaws shut again.

"Secondly, you are a god-damn idiot - because you _knew_ that Shunsuke knew you were attracted to Izuna and you _knew_ he wouldn't have had an issue with it, _if_ you had bothered to tell him. You say it was for the reason of preventing the explosion earlier, but you cant lie to me - I know damn well that it was from your own cowardice because you thought he would leave you if you told him. _Now_, he just might do that - because the only thing that's hurting him so badly, is the fact that you lied to him."

"I didn't lie! I -" Itsuki flustered, only to have Itachi grip his throat and slam him back into the wall.

"Shut up Itsuki, I am not done and you are not going anywhere until I am finished." Itachi said, resisting the tempting urge to just _beat_ some sense into his brother. "You have just hurt my little brother and that isn't something I take lightly. The only reason I wont kill you is because we're related... and it _might_ upset Shunsuke all the more."

"Oh please, you barely even know Shunsuke - what the hell do you care?" Itsuki spat, feeling smothered by the cloud of anger and hate building around Itachi.

"Shunsuke is precious to me, he is how Sasuke could have turned out if he hadn't felt so abandoned by our shit-head parents... and more to the point, he is connected to Sasuke - they feel each other's pain, whether they're willing to admit it or not is another story... but I have seen it for myself. You knew damn well that Shunsuke was coming around to the idea of having other sexual partners - but your insensitive little rant at him has made him feel about as loved as dog shit. I know you didn't mean the things you said to him. I know you didn't mean to make him feel about as useful as a bucket that has a hole in the bottom of it, but you did - and now you have to deal with the consequences. You'll be lucky if he ever speaks to you again - and if you think Izuna will want you when your a crying, pathetic heap then you can think again. The _only_ person Izuna cares about - other than himself, is Madara. If Madara ever said that he wasn't to touch you again - and actually meant it, then Izuna would drop you faster than a sinking lump of concrete. So I suggest you think about whether you love your little brother and want him in your life, because if you do then you have some _serious_ fucking work ahead of you - and it might turn out that it _still_ isn't enough." Itachi glared at his twin, watching as he thought about things and seemed to slowly realise just how serious the situation was. He scoffed in disgust and released his brother, heading downstairs so that he was anywhere but near his self-pitying twin.

**With the smexies...**

"Oh Madara please, its not like it wasn't going to happen sooner or later. Shunsuke is just going to have to get used to it. Sasuke got over it - he can too." Izuna pouted, trying to get closer to his brother. Madara was keeping him at bay with a long wooden pole that used to be a broom handle, until _someone_ threw a strop and broke of the broom-head.

"Izuna, don't you think maybe you pushed a little too hard this time?" Madara asked with an exasperated sigh, already knowing the answer but deciding to offer his brother the chance to redeem himself.

"No." Madara rolled his eyes at the flat reply, although the action cost him his distance keeping pole - as Izuna yanked it out of his grasp and threw it in the hall.

"Izuna... Shunsuke isn't like Sasuke - he wont just get over this. It's not the fact that it happened, its that you two were sneaky. At least Itachi had the sense to actually _tell_ Sasuke, which may I remind you that _you_ did not do." He said, glaring at his little brother - as the oblivious younger crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the elders neck.

"I know, but Itsuki wasn't going to tell him - so I did." Madara froze, looking down in shock. He put both hands on Izuna's shoulder's and pushed him back so he could see his face.

"Did you _know _Shunsuke was there? That he could hear us?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the younger as he began to undo his shirt buttons with a shrug.

"Of course. He needed to know and Itsuki certainly wasn't going to tell him, so I did it myself." He said, slipping the shirt off Madara's shoulder's before kneeling and beginning to work on his trousers. "Shunsuke may not be my favourite nephew, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be told... I just wish Itsuki was more like Itachi, at least he had the balls to do it himself." He sighed, pulling Madara's trousers and boxers down in one swift yank.

"And you don't think maybe there were better ways you could have told him?" Madara asked, staring at his brother incredulously as the shameless whore began to stroke his blossoming erection.

Izuna shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers. He was deliberately eavesdropping on us, it's not my fault if he then heard something that he didn't want to."

Madara looked down in disbelief. "Do you really think you've done nothing wrong in this situation?"

"Nii-San. Come on. He was right there, in the nude, just _begging _for me to ride his dick… just like you are now." Izuna replied, letting his voice get lower with each word. He smirked, and kissed his brother's thighs, getting closer to his dick with each soft touch of the lips.

The elder rolled his eyes. "Izuna. Itsuki was fully dressed, downstairs, cleaning the toilet. What part of that is begging for sex?"

"He was doing my chores! You know the best way to please your lover is to do their housework. Plus, he was on his knees!"

Madara kneeled down on his knees so that he was face to face with Izuna, then placed a hand flat on his brother's chest and pushed him down on his back. He kissed the younger's neck and bit down on the soft flesh. Izuna gasped and arched his back. Madara chuckled.

"So," Madara said, biting at Izuna's ear. "What now?" He asked in a low whisper. "Shall I go sweep he kitchen?"

Izuna whined disapprovingly. "No, please, please don't go sweep the kitchen… stay here with me, I need you." He begged

"Didn't you just say that the best way to please your lover is to do their housework?"

Izuna grinned, wrapping strong legs around his brother's hips and flipping them over so that he was straddling the man. "Well, if you were looking to please…" He replied, slowly running his hands up Madara's abdomen to his pectorals. "Then you really don't have to do a thing."

Madara chuckled, wrapping his arms behind Izuna's neck and leaning up to give him a wet kiss. "Yes, we're all very aware of how capable you are of finding pleasure without anyone's help- but that doesn't sound like much fun for the rest of us."

Izuna let out a very schoolgirl-ish giggle and stood up, pulling Madara's arms with him so that the other man would stand as well. He quickly removed his clothes and then walked over to the bed. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"You're not begging today? What's changed?"

The younger simply smirked. "You're the one who's all hot and bothered. Why should I beg? Hurry up and get over here before I go fuck Itsuki again and start more drama." He threatened jokingly.

"No, I don't think I need to worry about that." Madara replied conversationally, stalking closer to the bed. He climbed on and hovered atop Izuna, looking down at him with predacious eyes.

Izuna frowned. "Because…?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know that I will always love you unconditionally, right?"

The younger glared evilly at his brother. "But?"

"But your behaviour as of late has been making me terribly jealous."

"Pleeeeaaaassseeeeee don't tell me you're actually asking me what I think you're asking me…"

"I am."

"Monogamy is for heterosexuals, Madara."

"Well, I love you just the way you are, but if you really feel trapped in that body-"

"I WAS NOT SUGGESTING THAT I SHOULD GET A SEX CHANGE!" Izuna yelped, cupping his hands protectively over his penis as if he was afraid that his brother was about to chop it off.

"Well, I want to be in a monogamous relationship right now, and I also want to be in a relationship with you and only you. So, if you think that monogamy is for heterosexuals, we should be heterosexuals -and you'd probably commit suicide if _I _became a woman, so if we're going to be heterosexuals then obviously you're the one who's getting the estrogen shot."

"It's official. You have for the first time in my life, made me lose a boner. You should be proud. It's a rare gift. YOU'RE TURNING ME OFF!" he screeched, kicking at the blankets angrily.

Madara pulled Izuna on top of him and kissed him deeply, chuckling at the fact that even in his upset state, his brother kissed back with passion and need. Same as ever. Madara moaned, pulling his brother closer. He could never get enough of him- no, they could never get enough of each _other. _It was definitely a two-way addiction, which only made it all the more addictive.

"Izuna… I love you so much." He whispered, pulling slowly away from his lover.

"Okay! Okay!... I'll do it. You don't have to get all '_Izuna I love you so much.' _Cus then comes '_Izuna you're so sexy, I need you right now… let me fuck you with my enormous delicious cock.'_ And like I said… I don't wanna fuck or anything, cus I'm completely turned off now."

Madara arched an eyebrow and smirked. "When have I ever asked to fuck you with my enormous delicious cock?"

"In my wet dreams. All the time. Twice a day at least."

"Oh is _that _why you sleep so much? To have wet dreams?"

"To have wet dreams _specifically _about you and your enormous, delicious, fantastic, orgasmic, wonderful, delectable, gorgeous, perfect, godlike, awesome, perfect, edible, massive, beauti-"

"Okay, I think I get it. Would you like to continue talking about it or are you heart-set on never making your dream a reality?"

Izuna growled. "Don't threaten me with that! Don't act like you're not gonna fuck me! You can't just deprive me of everyone else and then not fuck me! That's not fair! Why are you trying to kill me?" he asked franticly, breathing in and out with hasty breaths.

"Stop hyperventilating. Get a hold of yourself. IZUNA!"

Finally the younger calmed himself. "Whatever, Madara. You already turned me off with all that sex-change talk anyway. I'm completely un-aroused."

Madara sniggered. "You're hard as a rock."

"You didn't even reach down to check!"

"If you want a handjob, ask for one properly."

"I wasn't asking for a handjob! I was merely suggesting that if you were trying to see if I was physically aroused, you should reach down and check with your hand rather than just guessing…"

"I'm not guessing. You're poking me in the leg."

"That's a flashlight."

"Flashlights don't drip… or pulse… or twitch."

"If you don't want it to twitch then stop fucking talking! You know your voice is sexy!"

Madara sighed. "Izuna, why deny yourself something that we both know you want?"

"Because you're denying me something that we both know I want… that would be Itachi, if you hadn't caught on."

"I'll stop fucking Sasuke. Is that fair?"

"No! Itachi's a way better fuck than Sasuke! I would know, I've had both. They're both better than Itsuki, though. And you're not even giving me a chance to train him! His penis has so much potential! You're ruining his life too, not just mine!"

"Okay. I'm done dancing around this now, Izuna. I'm serious. No more."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay." Izuna said somewhat cheerily.

"That's it? Okay?"

"It'll make you happy, right?"

"You bipolar idiot…" Madara mumbled.

"I love you. That doesn't mean I'm a bipolar idiot… it just means I love you."

Madara purred and kissed his brother on the lips, flipping them again so that he was on top once more.

"I love you too. I'm going to fuck you now, if you don't mind. I know you're not horny, but I simply can't control myself."

Izuna chuckled. "By all means, my darling- go right ahead."

**~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~**

Sasuke watched as his twin moped his way through the streets, clearly not having any destination in mind as he wallowed in self-pity. He was bored senseless, so far the highlight of Shunsuke's little walk was when he kicked over some old guy's shopping when it was in his way. He had almost given himself away as he tried to muffle his laughter, he hid behind a tree and snorted a few times before he forced himself to get a grip and get back to his stealthy stalking of his twin.

He watched as Shunsuke eventually sat on a bench and hunched his shoulders, obviously crying about the situation. Sasuke refused to admit to himself that he wanted to go over and comfort the little runt, he did _not_ like his twin and therefore he would _not_ console him - besides he would only scream at him for following him here anyway.

He shuffled his feet awkwardly, feeling out of place and slightly annoyed that he had bothered to follow his twin in the first place. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against a tree, standing in the shade as he watched his twin breakdown on a public bench in the middle of nowhere. He narrowed his eyes when a limo pulled up at the side of the road, he was immediately suspicious of it - there were only a few people who could afford such cars in Konoha.

He pushed himself away from the tree and took a step forwards before he froze, torn about having his twins wrath at finding out he had followed him here and the unwanted concern he felt over the runt's safety. The rear window rolled down slowly, though Sasuke couldn't see inside from where he was. It seemed Shunsuke could though, because his head came up and he got to his feet. Sasuke cursed his twins stupidity, was he really thick enough ot go up to a strangers car when there was a psycho killer after them? His eyes widened at the thought, he had completely forgotten about his parents murderers until now!

He took a few cautious steps forward, as Shunsuke walked up to the side of the car. Sasuke was tempted to run and grab the idiot and yank him away, but then if it were a dangerous situation then he would also be in danger - and he _really_ didn't want to be in danger...

He froze as Shunsuke's wrist was grabbed by a hand reaching through the limo's open window, yanking him forward into a second hand that held a cloth to his mouth. He watched in both horror and concern as he fought the urge to go help his twin, he was after all only a teen himself - there was little he could do against grown adults on his own and there were certainly more than one adult in that limo.

"Shit..." He muttered, as he raised his hand and began to gnaw on a nail. He watched as Shunsuke struggled briefly, before he feel limply to the pavement. The door opened and a black haired man with dark glasses got out, picking up Shunsuke effortlessly and slinging the teen over his shoulder as he turned to look in the open door a moment. He nodded his head and then walked around to the trunk, opening it and dropping Shunsuke in before walking back around to the open door - leaving the trunk ajar in his haste.

Sasuke figured he had about three seconds before he lost his twin for good, so he sprinted the short distance to the car and silently hopped into the trunk. He had intended to drag his brother out, but Shunsuke was heavier than he looked - he couldn't lift him!

He bit his lip and considered for a moment, before he crouched over his twin - blushing madly at how he knew this would look to anyone who saw him. "This is _all_ your fault." He hissed in a furious whisper. He glanced around the trunk nervously as the car started to move, dreading the moment when it next stopped. "Itachi..." He whispered, closing his eyes and praying his brother would come find him.

He pulled Shunsuke's limp body close to his chest and held him tight.

"I hate you… what the fuck have you gotten us into…" He mumbled, rubbing light circles against his twin's back. "Don't worry though, I'll make sure we get out of here."

With that he curved himself slightly over his brother's body, it was an instinctive motion, a feeble attempt to make sure that he would be the first thing exposed to the outside world when the trunk was opened. He listened carefully to the men in the car.

"_The fuck are we gonna do with this kid?" _a deep voiced man was asking another.

"_S'not our job to find 'im a fuckin home. All we gotta do is get 'im to the damn-"_

"_Shut up! What if he can hear you? He can't know where he's going! That's why we shoved him in the trunk, isn't it?"_

Sasuke could hear a muffled reply, but couldn't make out any words. It was too far away, perhaps it was the person driving the limo.

He yawned lightly and glared down at Shunsuke. They were seriously in deep shit this time…

**A/N: Not as long as the last chapter, but hopefully you whores are sufficiently filled. Sorry, I shouldn't call you guys whores (Then again some of the reviews and PM's do get pretty raunchy sometimes)**

**And if you don't review, then you're worse than a whore… you're… the guy in the car with the twins right now. Actually, you ARE that guy, cus he's completely irrelevant to the actual plot, so he doesn't have a name. He can be you if you want.**

**Please review and take polls and all that stuff! **

**We love you ALL so VERY much for reading!**

**-Beloved and ItachiSasukeSama**


	10. Unsatisfied Uncles, and Tormented Twins

**A/N: Sorry, it's been too long. Let's try to see more of each other from now on, huh?**

**Enjoy!**

"Maddaaaarraaaaaa!"

The eldest Uchiha glared down at the pot of alfredo sauce that he was stirring, refusing at all costs to look towards the annoying whine that was disturbing his kitchen time. He loved cooking, and it was usually a quiet and peaceful event. Sometimes, it was silent bonding time with Itsuki. Today, however, it was none of those things. The tension with Itsuki was inevitable, considering the little spat earlier that day - however, Izuna's whorish mewls were getting to be frustrating, in more ways than one.

"Madara, _please?_ I'm gonna burst!" Came yet another of those sincere but highly annoying protests.

Madara heaved a loud and heavy sigh, then turned to face his insatiable Otouto - a half hearted glare in place.

"An hour ago. One _single_hour ago, I fucked you senseless. Now, it's time to eat. So _shut up_!"

"That's not fair!" Izuna whined, flailing his arms about dramatically. "Usually_, we_ fuck before dinner, _then_ I fool around with Itachi while you're making dinner _and_ get a hand-job from Sasuke under the dinner table during dinner. Then I sleep after dinner, wake up and masturbate - before attempting to bed Itsuki! Your stupid monogamy has the whole schedule all messed up! So now _you_have to fill all of those roles! I'm used to having my Itachi time right now, and I'm not! So now I need _you_ to come and take his place... nooooooooow!" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at his brother with a determined glare.

"Izuna, you can live without spending every second of your life with a pillow under your head and a dick in your ass." Madara replied flatly, turning his back on the younger to drain the pasta.

Then his brother released a small whine and dramatically collapsed atop the table. None-too-discreetly making sure that he collapsed face first- in a way that had his ass sticking up in the air for all to see. Itachi entered the kitchen looking moderately distracted, however his spacey expression soon dissolved with a half-amused smirk - as his eyes caught his highly depressed looking uncle.

"Good evening, Uncle Izuna." He whispered seductively into his second most preferred lover's ear. Izuna looked over at him and whined pitifully, his ass wiggling slightly in want and need.

"Itachi... you know seeing as your already here..." Izuna purred, a sly look entering his eye as he wiggled his ass more temptingly. He then rolled onto his back so that his ass was perched at just the right angle for all to see - and potentially ravish. Itachi smiled deviously, leaning closer to his uncle and parting his lips slightly - allowing his breath to softly ghost over the older man's cheek as he slowly moved to close the distance between them. Izuna's eyes sparkled at the promise of some sort of attention from his most favourite nephew, closing his eyes and opening his arms wide for the younger in anticipation.

"No." Itachi whispered in his ear, before pulling away so that his uncle couldn't ensnare him in his desperate embrace. Izuna's eyes snapped open, directing a highly distraught and desperate glare at his younger lover. "Your monogamous now... remember?" Itachi teased, smirking as he licked his lips slightly.

"Madara's here! I would have shared! It's still monogamy if your both involved!" Izuna whined loudly, pouting as his arms flopped down on the table. Itachi rolled his eyes as his more demanding uncle threw him one of the most pitiful looks of lust he had ever seen.

"Don't tease him, Itachi." Madara scolded, trying to hold back a laugh as he glanced back to see the distraught and helpless face of his younger brother. He couldn't deny that it was highly arousing to see his brother looking so desperate, but he would never admit it to the younger - else he would never have a single moment's peace.

"Sorry, I don't mean to torture him... much... it's just _so_funny." Itachi replied with a smirk, as he turned towards his more dignified uncle. His smirk faded into a concerned frown as he continued. "I was actually coming down to see if you guys had seen the boys?" He asked, walking across the kitchen so that he was further away from the temptation that was: Izuna Uchiha.

"Wouldn't know if I had or hadn't, I've been rather distracted." Madara replied, turning back towards the stove to add the now dry pasta to the sauce and then giving it a quick stir.

Izuna groaned and threw his arm over his face. "My dearest nephew, Itachi. I must admit, I'm not a reliable source... I'd already hallucinated you walking into the kitchen naked several times before your actual arrival." The weasel frowned.

"Itsuki's worried, and I'm more than just a bit concerned, too. It's getting dark, and after the situation with our parents..." Madara dropped the colander in the sink and it landed with a loud clank, he turned around to face Itachi frantically.

"They _left_the house? _Alone?_" Itachi nodded slowly, panic rising in his heart at the wide eyed worry of his more rational uncle.

"Hours ago." He said quietly, watching as Madara's face drained of colour.

Izuna wordlessly rose from the table and walked out of the kitchen, disappearing as he headed up the stairs. Itachi watched him with a confused frown in place, before he turned to look at Madara once more.

"Itachi, I need you to think - how long ago did they leave? And are you _sure_ they definitely left?" Madara asked, heading out into the hallway after his brother.

"Yes, I'm sure... I think Shunsuke climbed out the bathroom window and Sasuke followed him. I'm pretty sure it was less than four hours ago... but possibly more than three..." Itachi replied, turning off the oven before following his uncle with a curious frown on his usually stoic features.

"Damn... one brat was _more_ than enough to deal with - of course Shunsuke _would_ choose _that_ trait to have in common with Sasuke..." Madara muttered, while rooting around in the cupboard under the stairs. Itachi raised a brow as he watched his uncle, curious as to how the man was able to seem so calm, yet so flustered at the same time. Madara rooted through long abandoned stashes of Izuna's old and worn out sex toys, then rampaged through old cookbooks and other random things stored under the stairs - muttering as his expression grew more frustrated with every passing second. There was a brief pause of silence as he glared at the cluttered mess, before his face brightened and he reached towards the very back of the cupboard eagerly.

"Ha!" He cried triumphantly, sounding much like his younger brother after some new conquest. Itachi caught a brief glimpse of what looked like a bag of phones, before Madara scooted past him and headed into the foyer. He sighed and followed, feeling very much like the child who is left out of everything. Madara stepped into his shoes and then checked his watch, before he reached up to the hook for his keys. Itachi watched in silence, he rarely spoke unnecessarily, it just wasn't in his nature. He examined the bag of practically new cellphones that Madara had dug out of the cupboard, rolling his eyes slightly at the fact that Izuna seemed to need a different one for every day of the week - even though he never usually bothered to wear enough clothes to actually keep them _on_ him.

Izuna silently made his way down the stairs and sat down on the bottom step. He picked up his shoes from the little shelf next to the door and began putting them on. Itachi gulped as his eyes roved his second favourite lover's body, which was for - quite possibly the first time in his entire life, fully dressed. His long hair, which was usually kept loose and sex ravaged - was swept back into a graceful long ponytail, much like his own. His t-shirt clung deliciously to his torso and his trousers fitted his thighs and calves snugly. He looked completely edible, which was very confusing because he was wearing _far_ more clothes than he normally would. Itachi shook his head to clear it a little and followed his uncle's examples, stepping into the foyer and slipping into his shoes.

"Are you ready?" Madara asked, watching his brother eagerly. He lightly tossed the younger the bag of cellphones and Izuna quickly grabbed one and stowed it away in his jacket pocket, before zipping the garment up - oddly enough just picking the first one, even though he would normally have flustered about how it didn't match his outfit. Madara smiled softly as he did the same with his own phone, watching as the usually blindly perverted Uchiha stood up and smoothed out his clothes - before crossing the foyer and opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Itsuki asked stupidly, having stormed down the stairs in hopes that the sound of the opening door was his precious Otouto returning home to him.

"I'm going to bring my nephews home. You coming, or not?" Izuna said, turning to look at the stunned Uchiha as if he were stupid. Madara bit his bottom lip as he turned to his younger sibling.

"Perhaps they shouldn't Izuna... it might be safer to keep them here for-"

"Oh please, like you can really keep them here Madara - at least if they're with us they can't get themselves into trouble - like their 'oh-so-adorable' little brats..." Izuna scoffed, glancing over at the twins with a half playful and half accusatory glare.

"But what if the boys come back? Maybe you two should be here... just incas-"

"Sasuke is out there. I'm coming." Itachi said quietly, though there was enough determination behind the comment to cut off his uncle's half hopeful plea mid-sentence. Itsuki scurried down the stairs, slipping on his own shoes before standing next to his twin and staring at Madara with the same determined glare that Itachi was sending the man. Madara just shook his head and stood aside to let them outside, sighing as he waited for the two to push past him so he could close the door.

"You know, they might just be at the park..." He said, earning himself three matching glares and raised eyebrows. "Just saying..." He muttered, holding out his palms to fend off the vibes of frustration that he could feel directed towards him. He locked the door and then turned around to examine the area, hoping to see some sign of his younger nephews direction. "Itachi, do you know which way they went?" He asked, glancing at his nephew to see him shake his head morbidly.

"Mada-nii, we all have a cellphone on us - Itachi can come with me to look down the right and Itsuki can go with you to the left, if either of us finds anything we can always call the other and then meet up." Itachi raised a brow as he looked at his less reliable uncle, but he was surprised to see the lack of lust in the man's eyes - or rather, the very determinedly restrained lust in his eyes. Izuna was apparently doing everything in his power to concentrate on his missing nephews, which even went so far as to include controlling his bodies urges to beg for attention. Itachi had to admit, he was impressed with the man's determination.

"Izuna's right, we can cover more ground this way - plus you can both feel more comfortable because you can make sure Itsuki and I aren't in any danger." Itachi said, looking at his twin to receive a nod of the head in confirmation. Madara looked between the three of them for a long moment, before he sighed - nodding his head and quickly crossing to his brothers side. He leaned forward and captured his lover's lips in a passionate kiss, sweeping his tongue across the familiar conquered territory before he pulled away and set off towards the left side of the street without a backward glance. Itsuki shared a look with Itachi, before following after Madara - leaving Itachi and Izuna to head to the right and begin their own search.

Izuna whimpered slightly as he watched Madara walk away for a moment, longing and concern flashing across his face briefly - before he turned on his heel and headed off down the road, his eyes scanning the scenery for signs of his least favourite nephew and the boy's bratty twin. Itachi followed wordlessly, feeling nervous about the potential threat to his lover.

After about an hour of walking and searching, they passed the park that Sasuke used to play in with his friends from school. They then passed a small grocery store, where they paused to inquire if anyone had seen or heard anything from the youngest Uchiha's in the past few hours.

"Izuna...?" Itachi asked quietly, as they walked out of the small shop after learning the store owner had seen nothing of the boys that day. Izuna half turned to his favourite nephew, raising a brow to show he was listening. "What do you and Madara think has happened to them, exactly?" Itachi asked, as they set off at a brisk pace towards the academy. Izuna sighed and flicked some stray strands of hair out of his face, tucking them behind his ear to keep them out of his way.

"Have I ever told you how annoying it is that you always know what people are feeling? It's really _very_annoying Itachi..." He huffed, looking around with keen eyes.

"There are several times you find it to be anything _but_ annoying..." Itachi replied, smirking as Izuna threw him a heated and lustful gaze - before facing forwards once more.

"That's completely different - at those times your using it to pleasure _me_. Why would I _ever_ hate that..?" He asked, glancing at the younger with a half smirk of his own. Itachi said nothing, waiting for a reply - knowing it was unnecessary to answer because _everyone_ knew that if something was bringing Izuna pleasure, there was no way he would ever be able to hate that thing. Izuna sighed once more before continuing. "We don't really know what to expect Itachi - but it's most likely that... if they were spotted out on their own - then they were taken. If that's the case - we need to find out _where_ they were taken, so that we can go and get them back..." Izuna trailed off, seemingly oddly reluctant to continue.

Itachi became lost in his thoughts for a moment, the idea of his beloved Otouto in danger - of any sort, turned his blood to ice in his veins. The thought that he might not see Sasuke again, was completely unbearable - and he refused to accept it as a real possibility. Izuna left Itachi to his thoughts, looking around while hoping to see some sign that they were on the right track. He narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of something out of place, nudging Itachi's arm to grab his attention before heading over the road to the area that caught his attention. The two Uchiha's walked up to a girl who was picking up groceries and dropping them into a large bin bag. Izuna opened his mouth, but Itachi covered his mouth with his hand - knowing Izuna detested talking to females at the best of times and that he would therefore be intolerably rude to the girl.

"Excuse me miss, what happened here?" He asked politely, receiving a roll of the eyes from his uncle. The girl looked up with a small frown in place, though it soon dropped off her face at the sight of the widely known and sought after - Itachi Uchiha standing before her.

"Um.. my grandfather was sitting on the bench when some kid knocked his shopping over... He couldn't pick them all up - so when he got home he asked me to come clean up the mess." She said, blushing profoundly as she looked down at the ground and continued picking things up.

"When was this..?" Itachi asked after a brief pause and a shared look with Izuna.

"Well, it took gramps about an hour and a half to get home... then he had to wait for me for an hour - I was at work you see and-"

"Hurry it up! We didn't ask about you or your grandfather! When did _this_ happen?" Izuna blurted, tearing Itachi's hand from his mouth with one hand while waving his other wrist in a circle to encourage the girl to hurry up with her explanation. Itachi rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Er... about three hours ago? Maybe a little less..." She said, looking at Izuna like he was a wild animal who might bite at any moment.

"Thank you hussy - Itachi let's go!" Izuna called as he set off down the road once more. Itachi hesitated and inclined his head to the girl slightly.

"Thank you for your help." He said, before walking after his uncle. They walked in companionable silence, each thinking their own thoughts on the situation. They came to a stop when they reached a fork in the road, each looking down a different path - before turning to share a blank stare.

"Left or right 'Tachi? Which way shall we go?" Izuna asked, tapping his toe impatiently.

"Why do _I_ have to choose?" He asked, frowning as he turned back to look down each road.

"Because I'm older than you, because I said so - and because Mada-nii put me in charge." Itachi raised a brow at the last comment, but decided not to question it - instead choosing to debate their next course of action.

"I think we should go..." Itachi paused as he looked down each road, torn as to which way they should go. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, having a minor internal battle over the consequences of his choice should he pick wrong. After a moment of thought, he raised his hand to point out his decision - opening his mouth to speak, before snapping his jaws shut at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name.

"Itachi, that you?" Itachi and Izuna turned to see Deidara and Sasori walking towards them, holding hands as they approached. Itachi raised a brow, his amusement clouding his previous worries for a moment as a small smile curled one side of his mouth upwards.

"So... your official now then?" He asked, gesturing towards their joined hands and making them both blush as they hastily let go of each other.

"Dunno what your talkin' bout... un..." Deidara mumbled, determinedly maintaining eye contact with Itachi. Itachi's smile twitched briefly, as he looked down the road and pointed to the left fork.

"I think we should try that way..." He said to Izuna, before turning back to his friends. "I'm sorry we can't stop - we're in rather a hurry..." He added, as Izuna nodded and started down the left fork.

"Are you looking for Sasuke by any chance?" Sasori asked, his blush fading as he looked from Itachi to his usually bed-stricken uncle. He'd heard the man barely left his bed and had assumed that he was rather sick, but he seemed to be in perfect health really - so it was mildly confusing and somewhat interesting to see him out and about. Itachi and Izuna both paused, looking at Sasori in surprise. Itachi nodded, his words failing him. "He came past here about an hour or so ago, went and sat on that bench..." Sasori said, pointing at the bench near a tree by the side of the right hand road.

"No, un! That was the _other_ Sasuke... Sasuke was the one being a sneaky ninja hiding in the bushes... Un!" Deidara contradicted the redhead, sticking his tongue out as Sasori rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm pretty sure his name isn't _'other_Sasuke_'_..." He replied, sounding torn between boredom and amusement. "Besides, how do you know which is which exactly?"

"Because, un! Sasuke doesn't cry! He just screams and gets mad when he's upset, un! And the _other_ Sasuke was crying... so that means _Sasuke_Sasuke was the one behind him, over there in the trees and bushes! Un!" Itachi felt a headache forming from his blonde friends confusing explanation. He ignored the rest of his friends little lover's spat, cutting in quickly to stop the argument from escalating too far - not wanting to lose all chance of finding his adorable little brothers.

"Where'd they go after that?" Itachi asked urgently, his heart hammering as his hopes soared.

"Uh... well, we were um..." Sasori started, fighting of his blush as best he could - but Deidara flushed bright red and hung his head so his long hair hid his face from view. Itachi's heart fell like a brick through water, but he focused on his task and pushed his sinking heart aside - rolling his eyes before pressing his friends further for more details.

"Did you see _anything? Any_ hint of where they headed next?" He asked, fighting the urge to shake the redhead until he answered him.

"No... I'm sorry. The last we saw, some limo pulled up - then we.. were working on a project for school... then when we looked back about five minutes later they were both gone... We figured it was you guys, seeing as you're one of the few families who could even _afford_ a limo in Konoha... I'm sorry, Itachi - if we had known something was wrong..." Sasori trailed off seeing the flash of pain and disappointment across Itachi's usually stoic features, as his heart crashed into the very pit of his stomach. He looked over to his uncle and shared a pained look of mutual understanding. Izuna nodded and silently pulled out his phone, dialing his brother's number as he turned away to give the youngster's some privacy.

"Thank you guys, this was a big help..." Itachi said calmly, though his insides felt like they were on fire. He was terrified, someone had his little brother... _both_ of his little brothers - and he had no idea who or where... or more importantly _how_ he was going to get him back.

"Mada-nii..."

"_Izuna, what is it? Do you have them?"_Izuna rolled his eyes at Itsuki's panic-stricken questions, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Itsuki, put my brother on." He said, releasing his nose as he caught hold of the strands of hair that had come loose - once more securing them behind his ear.

_"No! Tell me please! Is Shunsu-"_

"Itsuki. Put my brother on. Now." Izuna repeated, demanding in a deep and deliberately slow tone this time - something that was completely different from his usual pleads and whimpers for attention. Itsuki sighed and seemed about to try again, when he yelped and then suddenly disappeared from the line.

_"Izuna, have you found them?"_Madara's deep voice wafted through the phone, making Izuna groan as he tried to rein in his lust.

"Madaraaaaa! Do you have to use the sexy voice?" He whined, half giggling as he heard the undeniable sigh of irritation from his brother. He could have sworn he could _hear_ him, as he rolled his eyes down the phone at him.

_"Izuna, you would find breathing sexy. Now what is it you called to tell me? Have you found the boys?"_Izuna nearly stomped his foot as he pouted down the line, but he decided to save it for a more appropriate time - seeing as now was currently 'rescue brat pack twins' time. It was so disheartening having to worry about things other than his ultimate pleasure.

"Well... yes and no..." He said, one corner of his lips tilting upwards as Madara literally growled in frustration. "Save that for later koi, we need to be finding a limo." Madara's growl immediately halted, his surprise evident as he took a moment to think about the implications behind his brother's comments.

_"A limo..."_He said, sounding thoughtful. _"You don't think it could be..."_ Madara trailed off, seemingly unwilling to continue with his nephew so close by.

"Yes, Aniki... I think your absolutely right. After all, who do we know who has access to a limo - and a massive grudge against the Uchiha name?" Izuna finished, feeling more confident that they were on the right path now. He turned to look at Itachi, who was clearly distracted by his thoughts - though trying to reply to his two friends' questions for him. "I guess now we get to go play 'Rescuer' then." He said, smirking at the thought. Izuna's second favourite game was playing Rescuer - and it had been far too long since he last got to play.

**A/N: Yes, we know this chapter is not the best, but it is –unfortunately- necessary. It's also completely my fault, ItachiSasukeSama has been working her ass off trying to perfect it, whilst I've been busily basking in my current state of woe because none of my fics get reviews anymore. **

**Sorry. **

**-Beloved**


	11. Skin on Skin

**A/N: Sorry about last chapter guys. We know it was shitty. Anyways, I (Beloved) personally think this one is MUCH better ;D **

**Enjoy! **

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke snapped cruelly, glaring at his twin. Shunsuke remained calm, and merely tilted his head at the other boy in typical Shunsuke style; also known as, adorable curiosity.

"What else should I look at?" He asked with a confused, yet adorable little frown - although Sasuke would forever deny that he had even thought such a thing. "You're all I see." He added quietly, almost dazedly.

The brattier brother frowned, not liking the way that the words felt strangely romantic as they hit his ears. "You're completely narcissistic, looking at nothing but your own reflection for the past hour." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest in a sulky attempt at seeming superior to his twin, despite the fact that his eyes strayed to the annoying brat more often than he would like. He was, at least, more discreet about it than Shunsuke. His brief glances at his twin merely came across as hateful glares, whereas Shunsuke's solid staring was just plain unsettling.

"You're not my reflection. You're a completely different person. Your hair's nearly a full inch longer than mine right now, and your lips are slightly less full. You have a small mole behind your left ear that I would never see in my own reflection, and at this moment, your eyes aren't nearly as swollen from crying as mine are." Shunsuke quietly replied, hanging his head dejectedly at Sasuke's tone.

Sasuke averted his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders sulkily. "Your eyes look fine, Shunsuke..." He muttered lightly, wincing at the kindness those words conveyed. "Besides, its only me here to see them anyway and I don't care if they are all puffy... so I really wouldn't worry about it." He added, stretching himself out and groaning happily at the faint clicks in his back, before then gazing around the room they were in to see if he had the slightest idea about where they were. It was dark, dank and creepy - so clearly a basement of some sort, but that didn't really help at all. He closed his eyes, and tried to use his other senses as a hint, poking his nose into the air.

"Smell anything interesting?" Shunsuke asked sarcastically, watching his twin with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. Just your stupid bodywash." Sasuke replied flatly, feeling particularly snappy after being locked in the same room as his least favourite brother for... however long it had been. Well actually, the rank of least favourite brother was reserved for anyone who wasn't Itachi - and technically Itsuki was currently bottom brother. Sasuke smirked at the thought, savouring it appreciatively and hoping that he would remember to mention it when he saw him again - if he saw him again.

"If you don't like it, maybe you should stop using it." Shunsuke countered, smirking when he noted Sasuke's blush. Sasuke thought about retorting with an obvious swipe about his only using it in the first place so that he could better seduce Itsuki, but given Shunsuke's state of mind - and reason for leaving the house, he quickly thought better of it. He decided to take the more sensible approach this time, and insult his intelligence instead.

"Hn. Well maybe you shouldn't just walk up to strange limousines in the middle of Konoha." He quipped, rolling his eyes at the boys stupidity.

"The nice man said that he had a puppy in the car, I just wanted to see!" Shunsuke defended, pouting in the typical younger brother way that would win over Itachi or Itsuki in an instant. Sasuke just glared, immune to a look he himself used so often.

"A puppy?" He spat, disgusted that his twin had fallen for something so blatant and obvious. "Seriously? You got us kidnapped over a fucking puppy? Smexier could have bought you a fucking puppy! No questions asked! Especially after that stunt you pulled today, you could have mooched loads of shit!" He ranted, feeling ever increasingly irritated at being forced to spend so much time with his identical sibling.

"Well excuse me for not using my own misfortune as leverage for a new dog!"

"Fuck your misfortune!" Sasuke raved, waving his arms in a very dramatic and Izuna-like style. "We're probably in some creepy pedophiles warehouse or something, right now! Who the fuck walks up to a car when a creepy old man says there's a damn puppy! That's like kidnap one-oh-one, you idiot!"

"Well, what about you?" Shunsuke countered, glaring at his brother intensely. "Everyone knows that you don't go playing the hero by getting yourself into the same shitty situation! You should have followed the car and then called Uncle Madara! What possessed you to get in the damn thing?" He screamed.

"Since when can a teenage boy keep up with a car?" Sasuke asked, heavy sarcasm dripping from every word. "Sorry that I actually cared about you, and wanted to do all that I could to keep you safe. You still fucked up first, chasing after puppies in creepy old pedophiles limo's, when there's a murderer out there somewhere looking for you!" Sasuke screeched, yelling so closely to Shunsuke's face that the more timid twin could feel his breath upon his cheeks.

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke! We both made bad choices! Screaming at me about it isn't gonna get us out of this!"

"Oh yeah? Well what is?" Sasuke yelled, feeling a tug at his heart as his emotions reached a peak. "Cus I'm sick of being stuck in here with you! I'm hungry, and horny, and tired, and I miss Itachi, and I wanna go ho-mmmmm."

Sasuke was silenced by his twins lips on his, and he was pushed forcefully, yet gently onto his back, with Shunsuke pressed closely atop him. When their lips separated, Sasuke glared up at his usually meeker twin.

"Don't kiss me when I'm trying to yell at you." He hissed childishly, although he knew he'd lost his aggression.

Shunsuke merely sucked at his brother's bottom lip gently and offered a soft smile. "Don't yell at me when I'm trying to kiss you."

Sasuke smirked. "Touché," he replied, rolling them over so that he was on top, and claiming Shunsuke's mouth violently.

Shunsuke whimpered into the kiss, and allowed his mouth to be taken over by Sasuke, prodding out his tongue in an attempt to match his brother's passionate speed and force. He familiarized himself with the other's mouth and gasped again, as Sasuke's tongue yanked his own into his mouth and he gave an aggressive suck, enticing Shunsuke to explore. It was so fast, and so wet. It went straight to the bashful twin's groin, and he wrapped his arms behind Sasuke's neck, thrusting wantonly upwards, hoping to gain some friction.

When they pulled apart, Shunsuke was left gasping for air. "No one's ever kissed me like that before…" He whispered in shock, as Sasuke attacked his neck with vigour, leaving several purple bruises that promised not to fade for weeks.

"Well then, Shun-Chan. I think it's safe to say that you're not living up to your own last name." Sasuke muttered, smirking against Shunsuke's throat as he continued to lavish his flesh with kisses and bites that left vibrant little bruises that stood out deliciously against his slightly pale complexion.

Shunsuke wanted to giggle at that, finding it quite amusing that his lack of experience with being orally attacked made him less of an Uchiha in Sasuke's eyes; but laughter was beyond him, as Sasuke's hands traveled up his torso and he instead emitted a sound that was quite different from a laugh.

Sasuke groaned, almost instantly addicted to the frantic breathy whimpers of his twin. They were so honest, even if they weren't loud and exclamatory. He continued his hand's journey across his brother's chest, stopping only when he felt the hard nub of a nipple beneath his fingers. He gave it a painful twist, and sucked at Shunsuke's shoulder as an apology when the boy cried out.

Sasuke's tongue traveled back up the other boy's neck, and licked behind his left ear, sucking and biting lightly at the place where Shunsuke was missing the mark that made them less identical.

"Mmm… Sa… Su… Ke…" Shunsuke breathed out, tangling one hand in his brother's hair, pushing that warm mouth even closer against his bare skin, and using the other hand to force down Sasuke's ass, giving him the craved friction against each other's groin. Sasuke hissed out in pleasure, and ground them together harshly, before growling when Shunsuke pulled slightly away.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, breath still hot against Shunsuke's ear, as he took the lobe into his mouth and sucked.

"I'm not wearing anything under my jeans." Was Shunsuke's breathy response.

"So?" Sasuke would have laughed and mocked how the meeker twin was becoming more and more like himself every day, but his mouth instead became reattached to his brothers addictive skin, and he consequently forgot all about his comment.

"So if you keep grinding against me like that I'll chafe my dick on the denim." Shunsuke whined, writhing desperately beneath his more experienced twin.

"Then take off your jeans." Sasuke whispered the solution as if it was obvious, and before Shunsuke even had a chance to consider that as an option, a hand much like his own was already unbuttoning them and pulling them down.

The air was cold against Shunsuke's cock, as it bounced out of his pants, but it was quickly comforted by a warm tongue licking against it in the most sinfully delicious of ways. Sasuke eagerly lapped at the underside of Shunsuke's dick, admiring the way it tensed and twitched at his every touch.

He swirled his tongue around the head before sucking it deep into his throat, and moaning at the new taste in his mouth. The sultry twin bobbed up and down quickly, hallowing out his cheeks for a few strokes, then sucking them all the way in so that Shunsuke could feel them pressed against either side of his shaft as Sasuke's head continued to move.

Shunsuke gasped and gripped tighter to Sasuke's hair, forcing himself even deeper down his brother's throat, and getting a sick sort of sadistic pleasure when he felt that for a moment he'd choked his more experienced, cock-whore look-alike. Sasuke recovered quickly, and swallowed Shunsuke's rod whole.

He pressed a finger against Shunsuke's entrance, only for a moment, earning a delighted gasp of air before he removed the teasing digit and managed a half-assed smirk around the cock in his mouth.

Sasuke pulled up slightly and deliberately scraped against Shunsuke's dick with his teeth as he moved away, and in response the other boy released a quivering moan. So, Shunsuke Uchiha liked a little pain with his pleasure, eh?

Sasuke replaced his mouth with his hand, and carelessly tossed Shunsuke's legs over his shoulders to get a better working space, then lapped at the boy's balls lightly – only to shock his shy twin a moment later, when he bit down on them. It wasn't a harsh bite, in fact it was very gentle, but Shunsuke screamed out as if he'd been branded with a hot rod. Still, his back arched up off of the ground and his cock pulsed violently, releasing a thick stream of precum over Sasuke's hand, that Sasuke lapped up off of his fingers without hesitation.

He licked apologetically at Shunsuke's sack, sucking his balls one at a time into his mouth and letting them delight in the wet warmth, then just a moment later, he gave another soft bite.

"Fuck! … Sasuke… Mmmmm…." Shunsuke yelped out, knowing that he was harder now than he'd ever been before - and loving every minute of it.

Sasuke smiled to himself, and massaged at Shunsuke's balls with his hands, kissing his way up the boy's dick, then nipping softly at the head with his teeth, and swallowing him whole once more. Again, Sasuke let a curious finger brush against Shunsuke's ass hole, and again, his twin responded euphorically - but Sasuke still didn't insert the finger. He sat up, and sucked at Shunsuke's neck again, then removed the teen's shirt, and aggressively attacked his chest.

By the time Sasuke was done sucking, Shunsuke was reduced to a panting mess, and he looked like he'd been stampeded by a herd of cattle. Sasuke scooted back and admired his work, lazily stroking his brother's cock with one hand, and watching the pleasured reaction.

"Mmm… this is a good look on us, Shun." He said with a sly smirk. His eyes widened slightly as an intriguing thought occurred to him. "Hey, does this count as self-fellatio? I mean, technically I know it's not because it's your dick and not mine, but considering that we're twins I guess it could be construed that way..."

Shunsuke's eyes fluttered open, and he stared innocently up at Sasuke. "You're… so rude…" He muttered out, ignoring his ramblings completely.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked, grinning all the more as he watched his brother's chest rise and fall at a fast unstable pace.

"Cus you… you won't just… j-just… shit…" Shunsuke whispered, his voice fading to an end when he found a wandering finger pressed against his entrance once more. This time, the finger slipped inside and curled upwards, caressing the boy's inner walls.

Just when Shunsuke thought that nothing could feel better than that finger, he felt a moist muscle pushing its way into him, and he released a long drawn out and whimpering sigh. Sasuke's tongue pushed past the tight ring of muscle, and hooked. It pressed against Shunsuke's insides in the most ecstatic of ways, and a few seconds later, replaced itself with three fingers.

The sudden change of size shocked the submissive Uchiha at first, but he quickly became accustomed to it - and in no time he began to buck himself against Sasuke's hand, yearning for more of that pressure. Shunsuke sat up on his elbows, and looked down at himself and then over his brother. His own body was so bruised by Sasuke's mouth that it looked seriously abusive, and Sasuke himself was left unscarred.

Somehow this did not seem fair, and without removing the most digits that were penetrating his ass, Shunsuke managed to sit up and flip them over, so that he could suck at Sasuke's throat. He was determined not to be the only one left with signs of their… love making wasn't the correct word… well, left with signs of their whatever this was. He hurriedly, and slightly awkwardly removed Sasuke's clothing, before he then attacked the bared flesh, though with a little less fervour and severity then his twin had attacked his own. When he was satisfied with Sasuke's bruise, he pushed back down on the fingers again, as if to ask if they could pick up where they'd left off.

Sasuke removed his fingers, and scooted closer. This time, replacing them with the head of his cock. Shunsuke let out a light moan, and grabbed on to his brother's shoulders for support, as he was entered at the awkward angle he'd created.

Sasuke pushed farther and farther, not giving Shunsuke any time to adjust as he rammed himself in all at once, retreated, and then did it again. He thrust in and out at great speed, and moaned as he could feel the pleasure all the way in his toes, tingling from that beautiful, wonderful heat that surrounded him so deliciously, clenching at his balls, and warming his very core.

"Shun… suke…" He muttered, feeling hot walls gripping him so tightly that he thought it must have been a dream. At long last, Sasuke thought he was finally able understand why Itsuki put up with the spoilt, bashful little brat.

Shunsuke rolled his hips, and pulled Sasuke closer to him as they fucked, so that each stroke gave friction with his dick against Sasuke's abdomen. He deliberately clenched his ass tighter around his brother, pleased with his efforts after earning himself one of Sasuke's signature whorish moans.

The uke purred, and bit at his lip, adoring the sound that he'd so envied for the past months. He twisted his pelvis, harshly impaling himself and forcing Sasuke's cock against his prostate, and he let out a desperate mewl at the feeling.

"Sasuke… Harder…" He panted out, as Sasuke pushed them down again, so that Shunsuke was once again on his back with his legs over his brother's shoulders.

"I thought… I thought you don't like… making nasty requests… like that…" Sasuke teased, making himself slow down, just to torture his more moral brother.

"Just fuck me… harder… forget what I said…" Shunsuke panted, rocking his hips in an attempt to make his brother move faster and harder inside of him.

"So you agree that crazy rabbit sex is the way to go then?" Sasuke asked, stopping completely and smirking down at his twin.

Shunsuke whimpered impatiently. "Sasuke..! please?" He pleaded passionately, eyes wide and glassy.

Sasuke gave no verbal response, instead choosing to ram himself into Shunsuke harder and faster than he'd done before, hissing at the delectable contact. Shunsuke pulled Sasuke close, his moistened lips whispering the most delicious breathy moans into his ears as ecstasy swept through them. Sasuke pumped in and out of his brother's tight hole - and felt Shunsuke's hands behind his neck, clawing desperately at the soft skin, in a feeble attempt to detain the orgasm that was nearing for them both.

It was a useless attempt to delay the inevitable. With a wordless cry of euphoria, they both exploded and collapsed, panting desperately for breath for a moment, before they found themselves sharing a surprisingly tender and gentle kiss.

Much to Shunsuke's shock, Sasuke stroked his hair gently, and whispered something that he would deny ever saying for the rest of his natural life - and afterlife, if he had any control over that matter. "I see why Suki-Nii loves you so much… I think I can kind of relate now."

But, the moment was ruined, when they heard the loud blasting of music from upstairs. They both realized that this song had been playing for quite some time, they'd just been… busy… and hadn't noticed it. Shaken by the sudden sound, Sasuke shook himself into full awareness and hurriedly clambered as far away from his twin as he could.

They dressed quietly, stealing awkward glances at each other and blushing whenever they caught the other doing the same. Just when Sasuke was certain that this annoying awkwardness would last forever, someone opened the door.

ღ~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~ღ

Madara, Izuna, Itachi, and Itsuki – or as Izuna had re-named them: Team Miii (pronounced _me_) gathered together at the fork in the road, where precious few minutes ago Itachi and Izuna had met up with his two friends - who were absolutely not dating but just happened to be together on a Sunday, even though they lived on opposite sides of Konoha. Eventually, after much debate - with dramatical arm flailing and foot stomping supplied by Izuna, they decided that the most recent tracks lead down the left hand fork, and that they should go that way. Well, _most_of them decided. Izuna, on the other hand, was certain that they should go right – and he was determinedly insisting that they do just that.

"Izuna! We don't have time for this! We're going left!" Madara growled, glaring at his dramatic and highly frustrating sibling.

"Mada-nii! Don't use the sexy voice! You're distracting me from my genius!" Izuna whined, once more stomping his foot on the ground in a fit of childish defection against reason and logic. "I'm telling you! They went _right!_" He repeated, glaring at his brother determinedly - and surprisingly free of lust for once.

"We're losing daylight..." Itachi sighed, looking off at the dwindling skyline. Madara and Izuna broke apart, having been leaning closer together with every passing taunt and scathing comment to each other. They glanced in the direction their nephew was looking and could indeed see, that the sky was beginning to darken slightly. Madara heaved an annoyed sigh and turned back to his brother, who just crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot on the pavement, while raising an eyebrow in obstinate determination.

"Fine, Izuna - you go right, I'll take the boys with me to the left." He offered, rolling his eyes when he was immediately answered with a loud whine. "Izuna..." He sighed wearily, but he was cut off before he could continue.

"Fiiiiiiine..." Izuna pouted, immediately turning on his heel and beginning to walk away from his brother and nephews. Madara took three quick steps and caught hold of his wrist, turning him around easily so that he could claim his lips in a passionate, but disappointingly brief kiss. Izuna glared at his sibling with lustful wrath in his eye, trying hard to resist the urge to forget about his youngest nephews and drag his brother over to the nearby bench instead. Madara grinned evilly at his little brother, quickly pecking him on the forehead, before he turned and walked away with their two older nephews.

"You could at least have let me suck you off before you just left me here!" Izuna called after them, laughing when he heard three identical weary groans waft back to him on the breeze. Then he turned and made his way down the right hand fork of the road, his smile fading slightly as he focused on the task of finding his two younger nephews, who he just _knew_ were somewhere ahead of him.

Thirty minutes later, after much scrupulous and highly surreptitious searching on his part - he dramatically flopped to the ground, despite being on a moderately busy street by now. People cautiously stepped around him, casting him nervous glances as he made strange noises and ran his hands over his torso while rolling around on his back.

"Madaraaaaaaaaaaaa!" He whined, sounding very much like a cheap porn-star who was playing the part of "young school girl number two" - though there was no chance his lover would hear him. "Madara, Madara, Madaraaaaaaaa!" He repeated, his pitch rising with every heartbreaking cry for his brother. He wasn't entirely certain why he was so desperately inclined to call out to his lover, but it felt like it would help him make progress somehow, so he continued.

"Madara, Mada-" Izuna sat up suddenly as a particular sound that he recognized only too well reached his ears. He sprang to his feet and tilted his head to the side as he listened hard to try and pin down a location for the important new sound. He turned himself around and walked along the street, looking at every building as he slowly walked past.

"Gotcha..." He muttered, listening intently for a moment to make sure he did indeed, have the right place. Surely enough, the even drawl of Josh Homme's voice was spilling through the air, and seducing him with every word.

_I stare the lids off your eyes, gone down on your dirty miiind__  
><em>_And end up .. between…. your hips__  
><em>_Handfuls of sweat tangled hair, anytime, anywhere_

"I wanna lick you too much baby!" Izuna cried, as he burst through the front doors of a nightclub. He immediately dashed to the nearest speaker and waved his ass seductively to his favourite song, completely forgetting about his mission to save his youngest nephews, or about anything but the feel of his body moving as the music seemed to pump through his very veins. The guitar attacked his veins like a drug, and he lost himself completely in the music.

"Twisted secret liiiives, the way you bat your eyeees givin' head, givin' head, givin' heeeeeeeeeaaaaaaad!" Izuna sang, throwing himself across the dance floor like some sort of horny gay ballerina, and thrusting his pelvis sensually against his own open palm.

When _Skin on Skin_ eventually came to an end, he sighed and for the first time looked around his location. Deciding that he might as well have a good time now that he was here, he sauntered up to the bar- deliberately wiggling his ass as he walked upon noticing the way everyone was staring.

"Gimme a Fuzzy Screw my good barkeep!" He demanded, slamming some money onto the bar dramatically. The bartender looked him over with a raised eyebrow, before moving away to make him his drink. Izuna sat himself on a stool and brought out his phone, opening it and beginning to scrawl through his photo's aimlessly. He mumbled his thanks to the bartender when the man brought him his drink, lost in thought as he stared forlornly at a picture of his four nephews standing around his brother. He sighed and took a sip of his drink, thinking back over his most recent dilemma - which was absolutely, one hundred and ten percent _Itsuki's_ fault.

"Damn Itsuki - and damn his penis!" He muttered passionately, loud enough to gain himself several raised eyebrows and to make at least three people near him seek seats elsewhere. "No, I suppose that's unfair..." He sighed, taking another sip from his drink. "His penis didn't do anything wrong." He continued, before scoffing and laughing at his own comment. "Didn't exactly do much _right_ either... but there's certainly potential..." He muttered thoughtfully.

He carefully looked over his brother, standing amidst one pair of natural looking lovers, who happened to be brothers - and a slightly more awkward pair of brothers, who happened to be lovers. Itsuki and Shunsuke had that awkward shyness, whereas Sasuke and Itachi were completely at ease with each other and with being _seen_ with each other. Madara of course, was flawless - and with him surrounded by his nephews, the only thing missing was Izuna himself... and a massive bed... and the removal of all clothes.

He smirked at the idea, remembering - slightly sourly, the two times that he had walked in on his nephews after their robust encounters with one another. Despite his lingering annoyance over the incidents, he couldn't help but feel aroused. Add Madara to that pot of sexiness, and Izuna was all but squirming in his seat already. He sighed happily as he imagined himself lying with his family in the family room, also known as his and Madara's bedroom to outsiders.

The way Madara would feel with him beneath him, the way Sasuke and Shunsuke would be passionately clinging together over him - so that he could of course, lavish their genitals with love. The way Itachi and Itsuki would be making them scream - the way he _himself_ would scream. He imagined just how it would feel to suck on Shunsuke's most delicious areas. Madara would be turned on by that… he liked to watch. He'd get that little glint in his eye, and after only a short while, he'd be unable to keep his hands off.

Izuna groaned at the thought, and allowed himself to collapse off of the chair, so that he was plastered to the floor, lying on his stomach. Again, his position earned several curious looks, but he paid the people no mind, he was already lost in a delicious mental image.

The twins… all four of them… Madara's cock would be hard enough to burst. And those two younger ones. They made sounds to die for. It was a good thing Madara hadn't banned him from listening in on his nephews, or he really _would _die. God, those little whimpers of Shunsuke's… and Sasuke's moans, so like Izuna's own sounds of pleasure, but still with a light hint of innocence that wouldn't touch Izuna's voice with a ten foot poll. He could hear them now… hell, he really _could _hear them now! What the fuck was that about?

Imagining that the floor was the door to one of the boys' bedrooms, Izuna pressed his ear against it. His imagination didn't fail him. He could hear the familiar sounds of Sasuke and Shunsuke through it… oh if he could only _touch _them. Mmmm… the first thing he'd do would be to-

His thought was cut off by a flash of red in the corner of his eye. He turned a highly frustrated glare in the direction of the back of the room, and narrowed his eyes upon seeing a familiar mop of bright red hair. He watched as the awkward looking teen kept turning his head towards an almost concealed door just a seat or so away from him, seeming nervous about something - though Izuna couldn't be sure because he could only see him from behind. The Uchiha slowly got up from the floor, and ducked down, peeking from around the bar at the strangely acquainted looking stranger.

When the redhead stretched his arms and nonchalantly got to his feet, Izuna's hawk eyes followed his every move. He watched intently as the boy disappeared through the door he had continually glanced towards. He growled quietly in the back of his throat, when several long minutes later the shifty teen reappeared - and not alone. Following closely on his heels, looking noticeably worse for wear, were Sasuke and Shunsuke.

Izuna ducked out from the bar, stealthily making his way after the group of teens as they headed to the fire escape exit at the back of the club. He paused briefly, before slipping through himself - unnoticed by those around him. Upon exiting, he whipped his head both ways, finding the boys running ahead of the redhead to the left.

He sprang into action, dashing after his nephews with speed and energy that neither would ever believe him capable of in his regaling stories of his grand rescue later. He easily caught up to the redhead teen, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him backwards, choking him with his own clothes. He spun him around and slammed him into the wall, immediately pinning him around the throat with one hand - and drawing his other back, forming a fist to smash into the teens face.

"Smexy!" Sasuke's half shocked, half delighted tone caused Izuna to hesitate as he turned to look at his nephews. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked stupidly, slowly approaching his uncle with his twin.

"Rescuing you two brats!" Izuna replied with a bright smile. Sasuke and Shunsuke exchanged a glance, before noticing that Izuna was again facing the redhead.

"_Wait!_" They both cried in unison, scrambling forward slightly too late from stopping Izuna from crashing his fist into the redheads face. Shunsuke grabbed his right arm, as his uncle began to draw his arm back for another hit - while Sasuke grabbed the left arm and tried to remove his constricting hold from the redhead teens throat. "Let him _go_, uncle Izuna!" Shunsuke pleaded, turning wide eyes on his uncle. Izuna looked incredulously between the two, his brow raised as he continued to try and beat the kid before him into a pulp. This kid had messed with his family. No matter _how _dysfunctional it was, you didn't mess with one Uchiha unless you were prepared to get thoroughly demolished by another.

"You two are taken for only a few hours and you get Stockholm Syndrome? _Really_? The Seme's are _not_ going to be pleased about this..." He commented, before continuing. "Now, just why is it that I shouldn't beat Itachi's lying scum-bag friend to a gelatinous pulp?" He asked sarcastically, but somehow still sounding genuinely curious. The twins looked up with matching confused frown's that if Itachi and Itsuki would no doubt fawn and coo over. But, being Izuna had several perks, immunity to such cute similarities between the twins included.

"Itachi's... Oh - you must have met Sasori!" Sasuke clarified suddenly, giggling lightly as he released his uncle. "_This_... is Gaara, he's _my_ friend." He added, with a distinct glare to his twin as he poured heavy emphasis onto the 'my' part of his sentence. Shunsuke rolled his eyes at Sasuke's childishness, also releasing his uncle. Izuna blinked, looking at Sasuke as if he had just said that he was now going to be a normal, heterosexual for the rest of his life.

"Sasuke, don't be ridiculous." Izuna said flatly, reaching forward to swipe the redheads scruffy hair out of his face. "I know exactly who this is, you can't fool me with your-" He stopped when he revealed a red mark on the boys forehead, and a very different face to what he remembered. He released his hold on the boys throat, and watched as he slumped to the floor, grasping his neck as he drew in large gulps of air.

"Nice to finally meet you Izuna..." Gaara muttered, rubbing his sore throat.

"Of course, I knew it was really this... Gaara person. I was testing you Sasuke - you passed!" Izuna declared, turning away with a flick of his long ponytail and a triumphant smirk. Sasuke and Shunsuke both groaned and hung their heads, while Gaara looked at their supposedly bed-ridden uncle with cautious and observant eyes. "Although... how did you know where my kidnapped nephews were if you had nothing to do with it yourself?" Izuna asked, looking back at Gaara with narrowed eyes.

"The only reason I knew where they were is because of the-" Gaara was cut off by two hands over his mouth, each blushing twin having attempted to silence him at the same time, and accidentally connected hands. They separated quickly, leaving Gaara and Izuna to look between them with amused yet curious expressions. Shunsuke averted his eyes, at which point Izuna gasped loudly, finally catching sight of his nephew fully. He tore Shunsuke's shirt off, and stared, almost horrified, at the deep purple marks that scarred his skin. He looked like he'd been attacked! Beaten to a pulp!

"Shunsuke! What did they _do_ to you?" He cried, unexpectedly flinging his arms around his least favourite nephew. Shunsuke froze, uncertain of how to react to such an unusual gesture from his uncle. He looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes, though Sasuke was far too busy attempting to stifle his smug laughter to even minutely care about his twin's discomfort. He smiled awkwardly as Izuna pulled away, his eyes tracing all over the boy's bruised skin.

"Did they _dare_ to torture _my_ nephews? Those bastards... I'll kill them for you, don't you worry - I'll... I'll..." Izuna's loving aura dissolved, as Shunsuke turned slightly to the right. He narrowed his eyes as he concentrated, making Shunsuke's blush magnify until he was almost completely red. Behind his left ear. That was the deepest bruise of them all, but you can't get punched behind the ear without your whole ear swelling up, right? So… if these weren't from being tortured… Izuna slowly turned his head towards Sasuke, his beady and knowing glare making even the brattier twin gulp loudly.

"Gaara, is it...? Just how was it you stumbled across my nephews...?" He asked suspiciously. Sasuke opened his mouth, but Izuna's glare silenced him immediately. He looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly as his uncle turned to look at his redheaded friend.

"I heard Sasuke." Gaara supplied elusively, trying hard not to laugh at the entire situation.

"Heard him... _how?_" Izuna probed, his eyes locked on the redhead. Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his lip, waiting for the explosion.

"I know Sasuke's happy noises. He and Itachi used to have sex at school when they thought no one was around..." All was quiet as Gaara's explanation sank in. Sasuke peeked through one eye at his uncle, watching him slowly release Shunsuke and get to his feet.

"You... you..." Izuna's whole body began to shake - his voice slowly rising in pitch as he moved from whisper to scream in a moment. "You _whores!_ Dammit! _I_ have to be fucking _monogamous!_" He spat, disliking the very _taste_ of that disgusting word upon his tongue. "Here we are, running around to find you - and you're fucking in some club basement!"

"We didn't mean to! We were fighting and then Sasuke-"

"Hey! Don't pin this on me! _You're_the one who kissed me when I was trying to yell at you!"

"You were screaming in my face! I had to shut you up somehow!"

"Oh yeah, and your tongue was just a pleasant bonus in my mouth then?"

"You weren't complaining! You were saying all sorts of whorey shit!"

"Neither were you!... and so were you! You're secretly even worse of a dirty talker than _I_ am!"

"_Enough!"_ Izuna yelled, effectively cutting off both twins petty squabbling's mid-sentence. He glared between the two, as they avoided meeting his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something further to them, but all that came out was an indignant huff of rage - as he stomped his foot on the ground. Sasuke and Shunsuke both ducked their heads to hide their small smirks at their uncles childish behaviour, before Izuna turned on his heel and began to march away in the direction of home.

"He's forgotten to rescue us hasn't he?" Shunsuke asked, watching him walk away with amusement. Sasuke sighed and nodded his head, before turning to help Gaara to his feet.

"Sorry Gaara, we better follow him home." He apologised, dusting his friends shoulder off.

"No worries, easy mistake to make... Just uh, buy Shunsuke a puppy or something, yeah?" The redhead teased, earning a playful punch in the arm from the meeker twin - before they both scurried off after their outraged uncle.

ღ~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~ღ

_Perverted__  
><em>_With a Capitol P__  
><em>_Converted__  
><em>_Into what you see__  
><em>_Inserted__  
><em>_Deep inside of me__  
><em>_Deserted__  
><em>_It won't happen to me, happen to me__  
><em>_No it will not Happen to me_

Izuna muted the TV and then deliberately waited until the end of his ringtone, enjoying his second favourite song before he answered his phone.

"You've reached the delectable and insatiable Izuna Uchiha, how may I direct your call? Dirty, Filthy or just plain Lustful?" He asked playfully, smirking at the way he could almost _hear_Madara rolling his eyes down the phone at him.

_"Is there any chance you'll answer a phone normally one day?"_He asked, his annoyed tone of voice making Izuna frown.

"Now Koi, I just wanted to make you smile... If you come home I'll gladly put my mouth to better use for you." He purred, receiving an exasperated sigh from the elder Uchiha.

_"Izuna please, focus... It's getting dark - and we've not heard from any kidnappers, or from you for over two hours."_

"Well of course you haven't, I haven't been kidnapped - I'm right here." Izuna replied, flicking the TV all the way off as he got up and stretched. "Ne, are you coming home soon? I was thinking we could take a nap..."

_"Izuna! Have you been drinking? How can I come home when the light is failing us and there's still no sign of our nephews?"_

"I thought Itachi and Itsuki were with you..." Izuna started with a frown, making his way to the kitchen to pick at the pasta Madara had dropped several hours ago. He heard Madara take a deep breath and frowned, wondering if perhaps the elder twins had now run off and done something dirty on their own as well.

_"They are."_ Madara bit out, trying hard to keep his temper in check as he talked with his conundrum of a brother. _"We're looking for Sasuke and Shunsuke... remember?"_Izuna frowned as he turned around and leant on the edge of the sink, idly twirling a few loose threads of hair around a finger.

"The boys are in the bath - well separate baths actually. I told them they had to use the upstairs and downstairs bathrooms so they can't get all touchy feely with each other again... whores." He muttered fondly. A deathly silence resounded after his comment, which caused his frown to intensify as he began to worry about his brother.

_"You have them? They're at home with you - right now?"_Madara's clipped tone came back to him over the line, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Yes... did I not call you and tell you?" He asked loftily, turning around to poke at the cold pasta once more. He received a long and weary sigh in reply, as Madara's voice sounded off in the distance - no doubt he was talking to Itachi and Itsuki.

_"We'll catch a cab home... see you in twenty minutes."_ Madara said finally, before hanging up the call on his end. Izuna bit his lip, momentarily worried that perhaps he had done something wrong. He shrugged his shoulders and went to drag Sasuke and Shunsuke from their baths, happily slapping both of them on the ass as they scampered off to get themselves dressed.

It was with a weary sigh that Madara opened the door twenty three minutes later, kicking off his shoes and popped them in their slot, before heading to the kitchen - where he could hear sounds of chaos and anarchy brewing. He blinked twice upon entering, coming face to face with two arguing twins and an amused Izuna sat on the table watching them.

"God! Why did I get _you _as a brother? You're so mean! You're worse than Scar!"

"I said it once, I'll say it again! I can't be compared to Scar, cus you're too much of a little _bitch _to be Mufasa!"

"You're late Mada-nii... are you alright koi?" Izuna asked, bouncing over to his brother to kiss him on the cheek. Madara nodded his head and then walked forward, capturing both Sasuke and Shunsuke in a tight hug - effectively ending their argument.

"Are you boys OK?" He asked, running his hands through their hair as he pulled back slightly and looked them over. "What are all these marks?" He asked with a frown, gently stroking both the mark on Sasuke's throat and one of the many on Shunsuke's. Both twins blushed and looked away from each other, refusing to answer.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes lit up, as he heard Itachi call to him from the doorway.

"Nii-san!" He launched himself at his brother, leaping onto him with his arms around his neck and his legs wrapped firmly around his waist as Itachi held him close. He propped Sasuke against the wall, kissing every inch of his face, moistening his face with excited tears as Sasuke finally came to accept how terrified he'd been that he'd never see his beloved older brother again. He sniffled slightly, but composed himself as Itachi nipped gently at his ear while Sasuke giggled and pulled him closer. "That tickles Itachi!" He laughed, before his mouth was invaded by a fiercely probing tongue.

Sasuke gasped and moaned, happily returning the ecstatic kiss as he all but purred into his brothers mouth. When Itachi finally pulled back and allowed him to gasp for breath, they simply rested their foreheads together, and pressed their chests close, feeling their synchronized heartbeats and radiating complete happiness and unity as they held each other as tightly as they could. Shunsuke watched them, a happy smile on his face as his brothers rejoiced in each other's presence.

"Shunsuke?" Itsuki's call to his brother received a rather different reaction. Shunsuke's smile slowly slipped from his face, as he turned his gaze to his brother. "Shunsuke..."

"Itsuki..." Shunsuke's eyes filled with tears that would not fall as he stared at his brother, torn as to how he felt in their moment of reunion.

"Shunsuke - you're alright, what happened? Are you hurt? What were you _thinking_ - going off like that?" Itsuki ranted, drawing closer to the younger boy. Shunsuke took a step back, his head tilted as he looked up at Itsuki with a curious frown. He realised Itsuki was eyeing the marks on his neck, and chest –still exposed, as he was wearing only a loose pair of pajama pants - just like Madara - and he shook his head.

"I'm fine..." He muttered. He started to walk out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to bed." He stated, not even turning to say goodnight to anyone. Madara got to his feet and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Izuna's waist from behind as he pressed a small kiss to his throat, suddenly grateful for his nearly flawless relationship with his brother. He watched as Shunsuke stopped in the doorway, taking a deep breath as he turned around and faced his brother.

"I'm not hurt physically." He said, keeping his eyes on the ground. "These," He motioned to the marks decorating his skin, "Are from Sasuke... we ended up having sex when we were locked in some basement." He muttered. Sasuke whipped his head around and glared at him, blushing bright red from embarrassment. Itsuki just stared at his brother, not quite believing what he had heard. "I started it and I knew exactly what I was doing. I just thought you should know." He said, flashing an apologetic look at his twin.

"Shunsuke... how could you?" Itsuki whispered, looking distraught. Shunsuke's gaze hardened as he looked back at his brother. How _could _he?

"How could I? How could _I? ME?_" He fumed, his tears finally falling. "At least I _bothered_to tell you! To be honest with you despite what you might then think of me! Despite what _you _did! I was going to _apologise_ for betraying you! But do you know what? I'm not going to - because I don't regret what me and Sasuke did! I _loved_it! You fucking _bastard! Stay the fuck away from me!"_He cried, before he ran out of the room and headed up the stairs to his room.

"Otouto..." Sasuke tensed, as he sheepishly turned to look at Itachi. His brother was smirking at him with an evil grin. "I thought you didn't _like_ Shunsuke..." He teased, adoring the way Sasuke blushed at the implication. Sasuke crushed his lips to Itachi's, hoping to make him forget about what he just heard so that he would never be teased about it again - despite knowing his brother better than that. Itsuki dazedly walked over to the table and sat down in a chair, morosely staring down a his hands.

"It was never about the sex Itsuki, it was the fact you kept it from him. He was _trying_ to not hurt you like you hurt him... by admitting he did wrong." Izuna said gently, surprising even Itachi and Sasuke enough to disturb their kiss. He glared over at the younger boy as he continued. "I'm still pissed at you though!" He added, sounding less annoyed than he wanted to. Itachi smirked, as he effortlessly lifted Sasuke and carried him out the kitchen, heading up to their room. Sasuke waved to his uncles with a delighted smile on his face, before he disappeared up the stairs.

"Give him some time Itsuki, I'd take the guest room tonight and then try talking to him tomorrow. Now... Mada-nii... I think it's _definitely_, long passed bedtime." Izuna said hopefully. Madara smiled, as he released his hold on his brother and began walking out the kitchen.

"I do believe your right Izuna... I think some sleep is what we _all_need right now." Izuna faltered in his eager steps as he tilted his head in genuine confusion.

"…Sleep?" He asked, sounding like a small child that's just been told there's no more ice cream.

"Yes Izuna, _sleep_." Madara said flatly, continuing up to their room. Izuna flung himself forward, draping himself around the elders arm and allowing himself to be dragged along as he whined and protested loudly.

"But... but... but..."

"No buts. Nothing for you tonight. You'll get not a single act of sexual gratification from me- or anyone else." Madara said. Izuna raised his head and stared at his brother with wide eyes.

"That's fine! I can just suck yo-"

"No. You can't please yourself via sexually gratifying me either." Madara added, dumping his brother onto the bed as soon as he reached their room. He quickly stripped and changed into his night clothes, ignoring the loud and annoying whining sound coming from the whore upon his bed. Once he was ready he lay down and closed his eyes, pretending to have gone straight to sleep.

"Goodnight koi." He said, an evil smirk plastered on his lips. Izuna would most definitely, _never_ forget to call him again.

**A/N: Now, go review. Seriously. Review. I will be thoroughly displeased if you don't. Seriously. THOROUGH DISPLEASURE. And guess who doesn't write when they're displeased? ME! **

**ItachiSasukeSama says: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and that you review because if you do I get to work on this some more! **

**Now, we love you for reading. We love you more than that for reviewing. We love each other more than we love you, but that's our own personal business so just forget I even brought it up so publicly… ;) **

**Also, polls are pleasant. Not just for dancing on! **

**-Beloved & ItachiSasukeSama**


	12. An Illness Called Arousal

**A/N: Hey! Remember us! We remember you! Haha! Sorry this took so long... life insists on being lived and what not. **

**Enjoy! **

"Itachi..." Itachi ignored the person calling his name and tightened his hold on little brother, pulling him closer as he refused to acknowledge that he was being spoken to by even so much as simply opening his eyes. "Itachi..." He sighed and ignored the now slightly more desperate voice, choosing instead to bury his nose in the soft spikes at the base of Sasuke's neck. He heard the delightful sound of Sasuke giggling for a moment, before his darling young lover began trying once more to wiggle out of his vice-like hold. "Itachi! You're going to make me late for school!" Itachi groaned and drew back from his brother, opening one eye to half-pout and half-glare at the boy.

"Since when do you care about being late for school?" He asked, watching his brother as he continued to try and squirm out of his grasp. Sasuke was quite obviously not trying his hardest to escape, else he would already have resorted to something sexual to make Itachi release him.

"I don't, but bashful gets in a right state about it and I hate having to listen to him whine all the way to school, _and _all through the day at school, _and _all the way home from school." Sasuke replied, shuddering at the very thought of having to listen to Shunsuke complain about being late _again_. He found it incomprehensible that someone related to him and so alike to him in so many ways, actually _wanted _to go to school - and more to the point, _actually enjoyed _the damn place_._ His twin was obviously just weird - completely insane, even.

Itachi rolled his eyes and simply pulled his brother closer to his body, before rolling them over – thus ending Sasuke's unending squirming as the child stilled immediately, torn as to how he should react to this new development in their positioning. Itachi smirked as he gently ground his arousal into the boys hip, watching the internal battle that was clearly raging in Sasuke's head as he tried to decide whether he would be willing to risk an annoying Shunsuke in exchange for a deliciously horny Itachi. It really wasn't much of a battle, and he bit his lip as he tried his best to contain a groan of approval, not wanting Itachi to have won control over this situation so easily – but also no longer able to resist his elder brother's advances.

"Sasuke you're not going to school today..." Itachi said quietly, both eyes open as he cupped his brother's cheek. Sasuke tilted his head to one side and stared up at his brother, an expression of hopeful confusion on his face as his elder sibling lovingly caressed his cheek. "Sasuke, I nearly lost you yesterday. You have no idea how scared I was... You're not leaving this room today - and I'm fairly sure Madara and Izuna are already expecting this anyway, right Uncle Izuna?" He asked, turning his face towards the door, and smirking slightly to himself as he saw Sasuke blink in surprise, having not realized that they had a bit of an audience that morning. He wasn't as adept as Itachi was when it came to realizing whether or not Izuna was pressed up against their door, wall, or – on occasion – windows, in an attempt to hear them in action.

"Sure sure, Sasuke gets a sick day - now make with the ravishing already!" Came the partially muffled impatient reply. Itachi chuckled as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Itachi shifted himself slightly, keeping his lips connected to Sasuke's as he gently rolled back off of the younger teen, returning to his usual position on the bed, with Sasuke laying half atop him.

"Sorry Smexy, I'm actually quite content to just be cuddled right now... Come back in the afternoon, we'll put on a show for you." Sasuke said, as he pulled back from his and Itachi's tender kiss and rested his head on the elders bare chest. He giggled at the indignant huff of rage from the other side of the door, before he heard his most dramatic uncle stomp away down the hall, no doubt to pester Madara before he left for work.

"You know Otouto, it's not very nice to tease him like that..." Itachi's silken voice wafted down to him, sounding mildly amused as he began to trace a pattern over Sasuke's shoulder. The younger looked up with a blank and innocent expression, although Itachi saw straight through it, as he always did. "I know you were serious about the show, but I also know... that you weren't entirely honest when you said you were content with _just _being cuddled right now..." Itachi added, slipping his free hand to gently brush over Sasuke's blossoming arousal.

"Hmmm... well, maybe I just want to spend some quality time with you this morning..." Sasuke said quietly, pressing a soft kiss under Itachi's jaw as he eased himself up over his brother. "Regardless of its nature." He added with a small smirk, straddling Itachi's middle and all but purring as Itachi's hands slowly ran over his back, before coming to rest upon his ass. Itachi smiled up at his little angel, a small chuckle escaping him as he gently squeezed the younger's ass and then trailed one hand back to his cheek.

"Sentimentality Sasuke?" Itachi asked with an amused raised eyebrow. "How odd that sounds coming from you... Still, I do think that sounds... rather ideal..." He husked with a small grin, as he swept his thumb across the boys cheek. "I love you Sasuke." He added rather abruptly, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes at his somewhat obvious, but admittedly romantic declaration, before he smiled happily - as he leaned down to bestow a soft but delicious kiss to his brothers lips, gently suckling at his bottom lip before caressing it with his tongue. Itachi responded as expected, with a quiet groan of lust as he permitted the younger entry, and eagerly devoured his mouth, pressing their tongues together in a way that was almost violent in it's desperation, yet still sickeningly sensual in it's tenderness.

Sasuke gently rubbed his ass against his brothers growing arousal, a light and soft moan escaping him as he deepened their kiss farther, trying to match the way Itachi managed to pour so much love into it – yet at the same time set his skin on fire. He arched himself closer to Itachi, flattening his body against the elder in an attempt to feel their skin connect in as many places as possible. He wanted to feel his brothers touch against every part of him - to have him lay claim to his entire body once more.

He rested his fingers on the elder's collarbone, before he gently began to run them over the muscled chest that he so adored. He lightly dragged his finger tips over Itachi's chest and stomach, before he pulled out of their kiss to look down at his brother. He gasped at the unguarded awe there. He was looking at Sasuke like he couldn't believe he was real, but not in an entirely shocked way, it was as if Sasuke was a deity to him – as if he'd been praying for this moment his entire life and now it was finally here, and it was too good to be true.

Sasuke could understand his feelings, and he felt much the same way. During their horny and desperate sex the night before, they had been more focused on driving as much pleasure as possible both into and from each other - rather than the possibilities of where they would be right now, had the twins not been found. He could already tell, today was going to be all about reconfirming each others bodies and much worshiping of one another - and he found himself thrilled at the very idea of Itachi treating him like a virgin all over again. Itachi swallowed hard as he watched him closely, before pulling him close and flipping them over yet again.

Sasuke placed his hands on Itachi's arms, which were firm and toned and perfect for holding, bracing, catching and protecting him. He ran his fingertips down his biceps and lightly traced his fingertips over his tattoo, his eyes roving over his brother's whole body as he felt the familiarly intrusive yet seductive sensation of Itachi's doing much the same to his own slender unimpressive build. He leaned around slightly and met Itachi's eyes, before he placed a kisses on Itachi's eyelids, causing Itachi's breath to catch in his throat. His eyes shone with amusement as he looked down at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his body tensing as he blushed, his awkwardness rising slightly under the intense but amused look. Itachi shook his head and leaned down to kiss him lightly, easing his worry that his brother was going to laugh at his overly-romantic gesture.

"I was just remembering you're reaction as I got that..." Itachi clarified, inclining his head slightly towards the tattoo on his arm. Sasuke grimaced, while his brother laughed quietly, intermittently placing loving and gentle kisses across Sasuke's throat and collarbone.

"Well, I was still a little kid - what did you expect? I thought that big scary needle was hurting you!" Itachi's breath tickled his skin as he laughed again, sending shivers of delight through Sasuke's entire body - Itachi's laughter should be illegal, it was just too fucking sexy. "I still don't know how you managed to get the Smexies to let you get it anyway - they won't let me get one..." Sasuke grumbled in mock annoyance.

"I've always looked older than I was, while you always look just like your adorable little self - it's obvious you're too young..." Itachi chuckled as he was softly whacked on the back of the head for his comment, Sasuke's huff of irritation and mumblings about his sexiness and irritating 'too-smartness' as Sasuke dubbed them, were both highly amusing to him. "I'm sure the tattooist still remembers you... you nearly took his fingers off."

"He was hurting my Nii-San, I was protecting you! Avenging you even!" Sasuke grumbled, turning his head to the side and trying to glare, somewhat unsuccessfully, at the bedside table as Itachi's tongue did extremely sinful things to his nipples. "Besides... I didn't bite him _that _hard..." He added, pleased that his voice shook only slightly from his rising pleasure levels, it was quite the accomplishment for him to avoid moaning like an incubus with the way he was being touched at that moment. Itachi flicked his eyes up to see his brother attempting to sulk and he grinned around the nipple he was currently torturing, amused at his determination. He lightly ground his hips into the younger's and watched as Sasuke's glare washed away from his face - and was replaced by pure longing. He smirked and returned his attention to his brother's nipples.

"Hn... 'Tachi..." It felt slightly odd to be having someone so familiar with his body exploring it as if they had never ravished it to the point of begging before; almost as if he were re-learning it - once more committing every inch of flesh to memory, almost as if he thought it might have changed somehow in the last twenty four hours. But he certainly wasn't going to complain. He'd almost forgotten _himself_ just how fucking amazing it could be to be loved in such a careful way.

Sasuke turned to look at his brother again, watching as the elder moved further down and dipped his tongue into his naval. Sasuke hissed in delight and arched off the bed towards him, his hands slipping from Itachi's arms to the bed, as he began to fist the sheets desperately. He moaned as Itachi thrust his tongue in and out of his naval, lapping almost desperately at his body. Sasuke whimpered and arched higher off the bed, adoring the feel of his brother worshiping his body so completely.

He felt Itachi smirk against his bare flesh, before beginning to move further lower. Sasuke howled with delight and bucked into the hot mouth that was suddenly engulfing his cock, becoming completely undone. He had thought Itachi's teasing would bypass his thus-far neglected cock, but his brother had most definitely pleasantly surprised him. He was so hard it was nearly painful, and he whined desperately as Itachi slowly pulled back from his cock.

"Otouto... are you that desperate already?" Itachi whispered, his breath ghosting over his over-sensitized, wet cock. Sasuke whimpered and nodded, unable and unwilling to discuss his current problem verbally. Itachi smirked and gave a long, languid lick to the hard organ, causing it to pulse harder. Sasuke cried out, thrusting his hips upwards as his brother teased him to a point beyond words. "Would you like me to help you with that Otouto..?" Sasuke tried to glare at his extremely fucking evil brother, but it came across as a desperate and pitifully pleading look instead. Itachi chuckled and pressed a kiss to his hip, before sinking his mouth over the heated flesh once more.

Sasuke groaned with partial relief, pleased to have Itachi's attention once more focused on his painfully hard cock. He raised his head and looked down to watch his brothers movements, while he bucked his hips lightly, one hand freeing itself from the bedsheets to lightly weave through Itachi's long hair. Itachi's tongue traced the large vein on the underside of his cock, before he sucked at the head, teasing him almost to madness before he bobbed his head and swallowed his whole length.

Mesmerized, Sasuke watched Itachi as he drew back from his shaft, slowly running his tongue up the entire length of the pulsing erection in front of him. When he eventually reached the head and flicked his eyes up to lock with Sasuke's own, while he gently blew cold air across the tip. Sasuke whimpered with delight, as Itachi flicked his tongue across the slit.

His entire body tensed as Itachi opened mouth wide and deliberately eased his cock back inside, taking his own sweet time with a task he always seemed to thoroughly enjoy. Sasuke's back arched when the he felt himself sliding against the slick sides of his brothers suffocatingly hot and delectably hollowed cheeks. He gasped when Itachi's tongue twirled around the head and could not stop his fingers from tightening in his hair. A small hum escaped his throat, tingling against Sasuke's cock, and that distinct noise of pleasure sent a shiver of eroticism down his spine, and tore a light, yet still whorish moan from his own lips.

He shivered with delight as the elder sibling then renewed his earlier efforts, picking up the pace and giving up on his teasing, bobbing his head once more while using one hand to gently caress his inner thigh. Sasuke's eyes went wide and his cock throbbed harder, as Itachi's hand slid higher still, and a single finger began to circle his quivering entrance. He slammed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip hard as he thrust deeper into his brothers throat and came hard.

A shaky whimper escaped his throat as he felt Itachi swallow around him, still sucking lightly to milk him of everything he had to offer. When he finally surfaced, the smirk he wore radiated with self-satisfaction, smugness - and adoration.

"I have the sexiest little brother." Sasuke couldn't help but snort with laughter, it was just too funny to hear Itachi say such a thing after giving said little brother such a mind-numbing orgasm.

"Itachi, I'm pretty sure that's definitely one of those things you're not typically supposed to think about your siblings." He giggled, while Itachi began to kiss his way back up his body.

"Hmm, just as well we've never been typical siblings then isn't it?" Itachi muttered, as he nipped at his throat affectionately. Sasuke wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, as his half hard cock twitched in anticipation. He lightly ground his arousal into his brother's thigh and reveled in the groan of longing he received from the elder in return.

Itachi raised his head and locked his gaze with his brother for a moment, before allowing his eyes to slide shut and sinking into a light but impassioned kiss. Sasuke whined with need, raising one knee in invitation - which the elder hummed in appreciation of, as his hand accepted and slid between his legs. Sasuke's lips froze in a parted sigh of relief as Itachi gently pressed one finger inside of him.

At his baby brothers gasp of pleasure, Itachi pulled back enough to watch his expressions changing. There was nothing like watching Sasuke in the throes of passion, he was more amusing than a walrus attempting Russian Ballet. Itachi smiled as he added another finger, moving them deeper and caressing his brother from the inside. His other hand cupped Sasuke's cheek, his thumb lightly sweeping over his cheek in a loving gesture as he drank in all that was Sasuke.

Sasuke was struggling to keep his eyes open under the onslaught of such devilishly enticing pleasure, he was just as interested in that unusual spark of concealed worry in Itachi's expression as he was in the fingers bringing him such pleasure. It was distracting to see that look, especially now of all times - and he should know, given as he generally spent any and all free time staring at his favorite brother. His thought's about odd looks and things out of place were abruptly halted by an intense glow of arousal, which shot through his body and drew out a moan that was torn between being breathlessly needy and extremely whorish. He bucked his hips as his brother rubbed his fingers over his prostate without mercy, and his sounds of deep pleasure and arousal increased both in quantity and volume.

"Ita...chi..." A particularly breathless moan was all it seemed to take to finally snap the elder from his pre-occupation. Itachi moaned and thrust his tongue deep into Sasuke's mouth, putting a hand under his back and pushing him deeper into the bed. Sasuke was almost started by the sudden inflammation of passion in his brother, but the overwhelming heat that flooded his body from the burning new force behind his kiss was far more interesting, and he merely moaned louder.

After several minutes of fierce tongue-tying, Itachi groaned and pulled back. Sasuke felt his fingers pull out of his ass and he whined as he always did at the loss that came from being their departure. He watched with hunger and fascination as Itachi crawled over him and ran his hands up the back of his thighs. If this were a vision from God, he would have died of the supreme Holy-fucking-hell-hotness of it.

Itachi slowly stretched out over him, aligning his body over Sasuke's with a practiced familiarity and kissed him briefly before sitting back again and saying, "Bend your legs up to your chest..."

Sasuke eagerly did as he was asked, pulling his legs back so his arse was tilted up, his knees bent with his elder brother kneeling in between them. Itachi's breath hitched at the sight, and he grinned as he wiggled his hips invitingly. The way their bodies were intertwined was an incredible sight and Sasuke knew that Izuna would be howling with glee if they had let him stay and watch. He began to all but purr to himself as he felt the head of Itachi's cock nudge at his entrance.

"Mmm, 'Tachi..." Sasuke shuddered and moved his hips, loving the feel of his brothers cock threatening to enter him, but finding it irritating that his brother had enough restraint to tease him at such a god-damn crucial moment.

"'Tachi... please..." He muttered repeatedly, desperately wriggling against the head of his brother's cock and attempting to lick at his collarbone. His pleas were answered at last, as Itachi groaned and slowly allowed himself to sink into his younger sibling, relishing the feel of his baby brothers silken walls slowly enveloping his heated flesh.

"You're inside me..." Of course, Sasuke never was one to believe in taking beauty from _quiet_ moments like this. Itachi's laughter resounded around the room for a moment, before he gave a long and drawn out sigh, as he looked down at the brat he adored with an unrestrained smile.

"Sasuke, I'm trying to make love to you - can't you be even just a little romantic?" He saw the clouds of lust in his brother's eyes, but also the faint sparks of mischief and amusement, as the younger stared up at him with a pleased and extremely smug grin.

"I'll be romantic the day Smexier tames Smexy and his unending lustful rampage, now are you going to fuck me or not?" Sasuke asked, his voice admittedly hoarse from restrained lust. Itachi's smile curled into a smirk, as he slowly drew himself out to the tip and re-angled his hips - driving himself into Sasuke's prostate at a tortuously slow pace and causing the boys eyes to slide shut as he groaned in both delight and frustration.

Sasuke moaned as Itachi continued to move at his unusually gentle pace, his cock continuing to hit that same spot. He kept his legs drawn back and his hips as still as possible to encourage it. Itachi thrust into him at a slow and steady pace, enjoying the sensations of slowly making love to Sasuke as if he'd never entered his body before. He kissed any available flesh he could reach, shoulders, chest, neck and face. When he descended to kiss his lips, it was as gently as he thrust into his ass - taking the time to savour his flavour and relish the taste of their combined passion.

When he drew back, Sasuke bit his bottom lip and arched his body into his brothers, relishing the way his brother filled him and worshiped his body with a blanket of devotion and love. Sasuke gasped and opened his eyes t a slightly harder thrust, a deep and long moan of intense pleasure rolling from his throat as he looked into the all too familiar dark eyes above him - which were focused completely on him, looking on him with equal parts concern, desire, passion and all the while over-flowing with love. Sasuke mewled pitifully and reached up with one hand to draw the elder into another smouldering kiss.

Itachi moaned deeply, his speed slowly increasing as he felt Sasuke's other hand begin to trail over his shoulder, drawing him closer and lightly scraping over his heated and sensitive skin. His thrusts became faster and more hurried as desire and passion overwhelmed them both. Sasuke whimpered, loving the way Itachi held him like a precious jewel that he had to protect at all costs, wrapping him in a fierce but cautious embrace as they moved as one together. He gave into the mindless sensation of Itachi driving into him.

Itachi moved back, spreading his knees wide either side of Sasuke's ass and picking up his hips, pulling his younger sibling into his lap. He began to thrust into him deeper and harder, relishing the way that Sasuke threw his head back and all but screamed incoherent strings of curses and random words which he could usually make out as 'harder' 'faster' or 'holy fucking smiting fuck'.

"Language Otouto..." He managed to rasp after a particularly long and abusive string of curses, before he latched onto the beautiful pale throat before him and attacked it with a passionate fury. Sasuke howled with intense pleasure and dug his fingers into the flesh of Itachi's back in an attempt to steady himself, as the elder deferred to his pleas and began to thrust into him wildly. He settled on using one to grip hard enough to his shoulder to leave deep fingernail indentations, and the other to ensnare a handful of hair and hold his brother's head in place as Itachi sucked, nipped and lapped at the overly sensitive spot on his throat.

Itachi groaned and moved a hand between them, gripping Sasuke's abandoned cock tightly and stroking in time to the furious thrusts. Sasuke wailed and thrashed in his lap, and he drew back from his throat to watch the endearing sight of his baby brother in the highest throes of passion. Both felt the pleasure mounting inside them, spurring them on into a haze of raw emotion and physical release.

The sound of his brother's inarticulate pleasure pressed him closer to the edge, and Itachi's long standing restraint snapped as he was unable to contain himself any further. He threw them both back to the bed, slamming himself deep into Sasuke with raw and wild passion, eliciting entrancing screams and howls of delight and pure rapture from his little brother, as Sasuke clung to him with a desperation that was almost painful.

The bed creaked beneath them, the headboard striking the wall hard with every wild thrust Itachi lunged deeper into his brother with. His eyelids dipped, fluttering half-closed as Sasuke all but wept into his shoulder, his pleasure rolling from him in waves as his prostate was mercilessly abused with a precision that could only come from years of practice.

Sasuke pressed desperate kisses to his shoulder, and higher up his throat - at any interval on his flesh that he could reach. Itachi groaned as he pulled his head back slightly and captured his lips with a deep and fiery kiss, pouring his love, passion and over-whelming fear from the previous day into his brother's similarly passionate and ever eager mouth. He slipped one hand from Sasuke's hip and grasped his neglected cock tightly, allowing the boy to thrust into his hand with as much wild passion as he poured into his own ministrations to Sasuke's ass.

"Nii-San!" Sasuke tore his lips free to half-whisper and half-wail at his approaching orgasm, his plump and kiss bruised lips brushing against Itachi's own as he moaned quietly and clung tighter to his brother. "_Itachi!_" Sasuke threw his head back, though determinedly keeping his eyes locked on Itachi's - willing himself not to close his eyes; he wanted to remember this time in particular, wanted to watch Itachi's face as he came after having put so much tenderness into it... at first. He choked and screamed incoherent phrases of pleasure, as he felt Itachi's hand pumping his cock, driving familiar sensations spiraling through his body.

His efforts were obvious to the elder sibling. Itachi swore at the passion, lust, desire and awe in his brothers eyes, feeling his body tense as his thrusts became sporadic. He gasped and then moaned loudly - biting his lower lip lightly as his body was swamped with waves of arousal and heat. Sasuke whimpered in ecstasy as the elder thrust almost violently into him, clutching the elder tightly against his own chest. He screamed incoherently as his cock exploded over Itachi's hand, and he felt his own inner muscles begin to contract around the cock inside him - and he forced himself to drink in every detail as he watched Itachi's face contort and then relax with overwhelming pleasure.

Sasuke panted and watched as his brother's eyes slid shut, his guttural groan of completion rumbling through him via their joined chests, as his seed flooded his ass. He found himself unwilling to let him go just yet, instead wrapping his arms tighter around him as he began to lay small kisses along his sweat-ridden hairline. He could feel Itachi's softening cock still pulsing inside him, seeming reluctant to leave it's favourite hideout.

He drew back to see how his brother was faring, only to have his lips captured in a soft and sweet kiss, enticing a just as soft moan from him. Itachi's cock slid out of him a moment later and he whined at the sudden overwhelming sense of loss he felt.

"That was mean, I was enjoying your after-twitching's..." He mumbled against his brother's lips, trying to pout while the elder kissed him without much success. Itachi chuckled at his efforts, as he shifted their positions slightly, rolling onto his back and drawing Sasuke into his protective embrace at his side - his head nestled on his chest. Itachi pressed a kiss to his rebellious spikes, and then buried his nose in the familiar scented locks - enjoying the feel of his baby brother's slowly calming heartbeat exactly where he felt it should always be... right beside his own.

ღ~|-U_*_C_*_H_*_I_*_H_*_A-|~ღ

Unfortunately, their blissful peace was rather short-lived. After having little more than an hours time for a post-coital cuddling nap, the house seemed to come alive with sound. Izuna was on the phone having what seemed to be a very impassioned argument with someone. Sasuke groaned at the sound, and let his eyes flutter open.

Itachi was still sleeping beautifully, and Sasuke smiled lightly to himself even though he was rather annoyed with Izuna for waking them. He allowed himself to focus in more on what his distressed uncle was arguing about.

"What do you _mean _that's not worthy of an excused absense!" Izuna was shouting into his phone. "He's _my _nephew, dammit! Aren't _I _the one who decides whether or not sexual deprivation is a cause of illness?" He screeched angrily.

Sasuke groaned, and gently started trying to shake Itachi awake.

"Fuck a doctor! I know that boy's body better than any _doctor _in this damn city and I'm _telling _you he needs the day off of school!"

Itachi woke up and immediately frowned, glancing over at Sasuke and pouting slightly (something that he'd never admit to doing) when a glance at the clock told him it was just barely going on midday and they hadn't been sleeping for as long as he'd hoped they would.

"Nii-San, Izuna called the school again."

"Fuck..." Itachi muttered, getting up and putting on some jogging shorts – hoping that Izuna hadn't managed enough harm to make Madara have to go bribe the principle out of calling child protective services on their family _again._

Sasuke slipped on a pair of Itachi's discarded boxers and followed sleepily behind his brother, not ready to part with him again until it was absolutely necessary. They found Izuna lying naked in the guest room – surrounded by several balloon animals that were clearly made out of condoms. The animals were split into pairs, and mounting each other doggy style, or fellating each other, depending on the species.

There was a large life-sized model of an aroused naked man handcuffed to the bed, wearing a wig that looked suspiciously as if it had been put together after years and years of saving random clippings of Madara's hair.

Itachi looked completely unphased by this display, but Sasuke was left thinking that if _this _didn't even get a rise out of his brother he could only _imagine _what a normal day alone in the house with Izuna was like at its_worst._

"Uncle Izuna, give me the phone," Itachi requested, holding his hand out and looking down at the overly-sexed male with a harsh determination that contradicted the fact that in truth Izuna was the parental figure in their relationship.

"No! You're the one who said bruise-builder gets to stay home from school! So I'm being a damn adult and calling the school. Now, you listen Miss office lady, _the boy is sick!_"

"Bruise builder?" Sasuke asked, frowning slightly at the new nickname.

"In reference to the monstrosity formerly known as Shunsuke's upper body, I believe." Itachi replied with a snort of amusement.

They watched helplessly as Izuna farther terrorized the officials at the school – in the end, getting hung up on. He shrugged. "Whatever... Sasuke, you can just remind Madara to call the school when you bring him his lunch." Izuna said nonchalantly, rising to reach towards a condom on the floor and tearing it open with his teeth before bringing it to his lips and beginning to blow it up.

"When I do _what_?" Sasuke asked, thinking that he must have misheard the man.

"He forgot it this morning," Izuna said by way of explanation.

Itachi looked down at him incredulously. "Madara wouldn't have forgotten his lunch."

Izuna cocked his head to the side, tying the blown up condom at the end to trap the air, then beginning to distribute it accordingly so that he could make another animal out of it. "Yes, well, when I say that he forgot to _take_it to work, I more mean that he _refused_to take it because I may have possibly been sitting naked on his lunch box and refusing to get up until... anyway, the point is that his lunch is downstairs, and _he _is downtown. Sasuke, chop-chop!"

"Izuna, Sasuke's not going anywhere today. That would completely defeat the purpose of keeping him home from school, and you know I can't go with him. Look at what you've _already _done to this room!"

Itachi pointed an accusing finger at a blotch of semen that Sasuke hadn't noticed on the carpet. Izuna eyed it too, but didn't seem to understand what Itachi's issue was.

"I let Sasuke stay home to do _you two _a favor! The least you could do is just run Madara his damn lunch!"

After much argument and hurtful words, it was agreed that Sasuke absolutely would not under any circumstances be leaving the house today – but Madara still needed the food.

"Nii-San, why don't you just bring it to him?" Sasuke suggested. "I'm sure I can handle Smexy for an hour or two."

Itachi frowned, but seemed to consider it. Sasuke _was _rather safe at home with Izuna. Much safer than he would be taking public transportation all the way to Madara's office and back, anyway. Plus Izuna really _would _be a horrific enemy to someone who tried to cross him, even if he _was _lazy and horny most of the time. Yes, this was exponentially more reasonable.

"Fine, I'll bring him his lunch, but I wanna take Izuna's car."

"What? Hell no!" Izuna screeched furiously. "You'll ride the damn bus!"

Itachi smirked. "I have a license, Uncle Izuna. I won't hurt your baby."

Sasuke pouted. "No fair! I haven't been for a ride in Mr. Tomato Head for _years!_"

Itachi gave his brother a disbelieving glance, wondering what the issue was in this household with Uke's and keeping track of time. Sasuke had definitely been in Izuna's car (A Candy Red Porsche Carrera GT that had been dubbed "Mr Tomato Head" by a three year old Sasuke a few years back) less than a month ago.

"I'll drive you to school in the car when you go back, okay?" Itachi asked, trying desperately to compromise with his young lover. He couldn't let Sasuke out alone, but he _really _couldn't let Izuna stay _in _alone – so this truly was the only option.

Izuna seemed to be considering it. He could, of course, go and give Madara the lunch himself – but he was still rather pissy over the fact that he hadn't gotten any cock the night before and was sworn to fidelity which Madara said _included _blow-jobs. What a shame... Izuna would have loved to wrap his lips around Itachi's cock at that moment, with the way those eyes looked at him all pleadingly and – oh fuck.

Neither Itachi or Sasuke were surprised at all when Izuna collapsed backwards, now laying completely flat against the carpeting, with his dick springing upwards at full attention. He sighed, and grasped it in hand beginning to stroke it slowly as he spoke. "Okay, fine – Itachi you go give Mada-Koi his lunch, Sasuke... please get away from me before I'm tempted to earn myself _another _night of celibacy."

Sasuke giggled, finding it quite humorous that Izuna was horny enough that even _he _could be thought of as arousing. It had been a while since he'd done anything sexual with his younger uncle without their partners of choice. He rather missed it, actually. The way that Izuna managed to have his cock up your ass and _still _make it feel like _you _were completely in control. It was an arousing thought, and with a quick wet peck to Itachi, Sasuke scurried down to the cellar – deciding to distract himself with the tomato farm until his brother returned.

Itachi only spared Izuna a very brief lustful stare before he exited the room to get properly dressed. He was attracted to Izuna, yes – but with the man walking around naked and horny so damn _often_, he wasn't nearly as enthralled by the sight of him like that as he used to be. Heaving a groan of annoyance, he yanked Madara's lunch box off of the counter and made his way to the door – slamming it behind him and getting into Izuna's car, as he brooded about how overall this really _was _one of the worst weeks he'd ever endured. All blissful reunited emotions aside – he'd been separated from Sasuke _twice _against his will now.

Still, he thought only optimistic things as he made his way into town. Who knows? Perhaps Madara would be in an entertaining mood when he got there.

**ღ~|-M_*_A_*_D_*_A_*_R_*_A-|~ღ**

Madara fumed as he attempted to finish the mornings paperwork. His lesson to Izuna the previous night had, rather unfortunately, had some slightly unpleasant backlash attached to it. He'd been fine as he got ready for work, fine as he ate his breakfast - and ignored his naked younger brother completely. He had also been fine as he backed his sleek black Mercedes C-Class out of the drive. It was as he finally reached his destination, that the first pangs of... withdrawal, set in._  
><em>

He wasn't entirely certain if there was a trigger to his current predicament or not, but upon opening his office door his cock had decided it was time to be paid some attention. He'd ignored the issue, setting about his usual routine of checking the morning orders, emails and other such messages from the night crew using an impressive amount of willpower to at least push his need to the back of his mind. However, the closer he got to the lunch hour, the more difficult it became to suppress his needs.

_One day I'm going to remember - or at least admit - that punishing my brother only leads to problems for **me **later on..._ He thought, growling to himself as he shifted his position in his chair. He glanced at the clock on his computer screen, wondering how long he had been managing to cope with his predicament so far, but what he saw made him stop mid-sentence in his paperwork.

12.22pm. He frowned to himself and brought his wrist up to his eyes, certain that his computer was obviously broken. Unfortunately for him, it seemed the world was against him, as the same time was shown once more. Usually he would have had at least a phone call by now from the impatient whore before it even hit eleven am, so he definitely should have had one by now - especially considering he would no doubt be desperate to make up for last night and get himself fucked senseless, the fact that he hadn't yet even called left a very disconcerting feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sighed and threw his pen to the table in disgust, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes before raising a hand to rub at them in his frustration. A knock at the door echoed through his office, though he made no effort to remove his hand from his face and open his eyes.

"What?" He barked, not particularly caring about the fact that he was being rude.

"Hmm, It seems to me you must be having a particularly _hard_ day today uncle Madara, to be so tightly strung that you'd snap at your staff..." Came a quiet yet amused voice, as the door clicked closed behind his guest. Madara couldn't quite restrain the amused curl of his lips. You could always trust Itachi to cut right to the heart of the issue, no matter how impossible it seemed, he just had a way of knowing things.

"I'm afraid I come bearing bad news for you. Uncle Izuna has deemed himself far too sick to leave the house today I'm afraid, something about being out in the cold last night and he's now unable to _come_ today." Madara lowered his hand and glared at his nephew, having heard both the heavy emphasis of his last word as well as the damnable smirk in his tone of voice. Itachi's smirk grew as his uncle glowered at him, unable to resist teasing the usually unflappable patriarch of their odd little family.

"Really now?" Madara asked, trying hard to contain his frustration and failing miserably. He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, sitting forward to pick up his pen once more. "Is there anything else the little whore would like to tell me?" He spat, furious that Izuna would actually go so far as to deny _himself_ pleasure just to piss him off after he had denied him the night before - and to no doubt make him fuck him all the harder when he finally got home.

"Nothing you haven't already figured out I'm sure." Itachi smirked, chuckling to himself over his uncles rather obvious predicament. He held up a small bag in his left hand as he walked towards his uncles desk. "I brought you your lunch by the way, seeing as Izuna cant leave the house and I don't want Sasuke leaving..." He said, planting the bag directly on top of Madara's remaining paperwork. Madara glared at him, but he simply smiled and moved himself over to the couch.

"He'll have to go back to school tomorrow you know-"

"I know, I just wanted one day with him to make sure he's really alright, if he's going to have a freak out over the whole ordeal I'd rather he did it at home than at school." Itachi interrupted his uncle, looking out the window into the main factory as he leaned back on the couch and folded his hands in his lap. Madara swallowed a large lump in his throat and shifted in his seat, trying to will his erection away by informing it that his whore of a brother wasn't coming. However, it seemed the organ was determined to back-chat him, as it reminded him - quite happily, that he had a rather attractive nephew in the room right now. He debated with himself for all of thirty seconds, before he threw his pen to the desk and got to his feet. He quickly strode over to the door and locked it, before reaching for the switch to lower the blinds.

"Itachi..." Madara purred, watching the small smirk flitter onto his nephews face. He drew closer to his nephew, sitting beside him on the couch and leaning close enough to let his warm breath caress the exposed flesh of his throat without actually touching his lips to the tantalising skin. Itachi shuddered slightly, as he lay one hand on his knee and slowly began to trail his fingers higher.

"Why uncle Madara, I never thought I'd see the day where you would break_ before_ uncle Izuna..." Itachi said, smirking as he turned his head to just the perfect angle that his uncles lips were brushing against his with every other word. His voice lowered to a husky, lust filled whisper and his eyes glittered with amusement and lust as he lowered them to his uncles parted lips. "Sasuke will be so very jealous when he finds out..."

Madara wasted no more words, he raised his free hand and entangled it in the base of Itachi's ponytail, before he crushed their lips together in a demanding and brutal kiss. Itachi rested one hand on his lower arm and tilted his head back, allowing the older man control of the kiss - and he growled in appreciation of it. Madara would usually be more taken with Sasuke whenever Izuna was unavailable to him, he was so like Izuna in so many ways - but he and Itachi _had_ occasionally been known to have their own dalliances together.

He nipped the younger's lip and demanded entrance to the wet mouth beyond, which he was instantly granted. His tongue darted into the warmth of his nephew's mouth, re-mapping the distantly remembered territory anew. The hand he had been trailing up Itachi's thigh clamped onto his hip and drew his body flush against Madara's, enticing a light moan from his nephew.

Itachi yielded to the older man, allowing him to dominate his body completely and enjoying the harshness of the impassioned kiss. Madara's lips were hard upon his own, almost bruising in their fierceness. Madara kissed like a man possessed, his tongue seeking any possible missed terrain in his mouth, only withdrawing when they parted to draw a hasty gasp of air. Itachi's hands were constantly moving, one easily slipping his uncles shirt buttons from their respective holes, while the other caressed the man's aching and constrained cock.

Once Itachi had succeeded in opening Madara's shirt, he shifted himself into the man's lap, leaning into the kiss as he pressed his own clothed chest to his uncles bare one. Madara groaned at the hindrance of clothes between their flesh, but Itachi simply smirked into their kiss and ground his own burgeoning erection into his uncles, before tearing himself from the man's grip. He parted Madara's legs, slowly sliding to his knees as he trailed heated kisses down the other man's torso. He lavished a pert nipple with attention from his tongue, before leaning back and shooting the man a lustful look, as he looked up through long lashes, his hands working together to unzip his trousers. Madara hissed as cool air hit his bare arousal, quickly followed by the warm and firm grasp of his nephews hand.

"Itachi..." He started, but the rest of his words died in his throat, instead coming out in a long moan of appreciation as Itachi leant forward and gave a particularly long, slow lick to the underside of his throbbing cock. He rested one hand in the younger's hair, his fingers curling into the now slightly tousled silken hair. Itachi chuckled before focusing on the impressive cock before him, trailing his tongue across the entire length before flicking lightly at the slit. Madara hissed and tightened the hand in his hair, his hips bucking slightly at the extremely appreciated attention.

Itachi moaned as his parted lips finally sank around the hard, inflamed flesh. Madara closed his eyes, enhancing the sensations of his nephews ministrations as he let his head roll onto the back of the couch. His cock was enclosed in blessed heat at last, Itachi's tongue a maddeningly teasing caress on the sensitive skin. Madara let out a soft breath, not quite a moan, and Itachi immediately began to increase his tongues glorious ministrations to his cock. He forced his eyes to open and lifted his head, locking his eyes onto the lust-ridden onyx orbs of his exceedingly talented nephew.

Itachi sucked and licked with skill, passionate ardour and enthusiasm. He slowly and deliberately mapped Madara's cock with his tongue, cataloguing the most responsive spots - all the while keeping his eyes locked with his uncles so that the man could see his own lust and enjoyment of his task. His lips stretched wider around Madara's girth, as his head suddenly bobbed lower in his lap, trying to swallow more cock. Madara growled with approval and obliged him, tilting his hips and pushing his cock in further, feeling the moment when it almost became to much - but never relenting.

Itachi's eyes began to release a light stream tears from their corners and he let his jaw sink to it's lowest, until Madara's cock was sliding down his throat, his balls slapping his chin as the man thrust into him. Madara groaned deep in his throat and firmly fixed his hand to the back of Itachi's head, holding him still as he remained unmoving for a few seconds, revelling in the sensations of the flesh rippling around him, then slid out all the way. Itachi gasped a deep breath quickly, before he eagerly leant forward and took Madara's cock back in his mouth of his own again, letting his jaw drop once more to allow his uncle to .

Madara let him to move as he pleased, though he kept one hand tangled in his hair, he hardly needed to use it for encouragement. Itachi's experience and skill were equalled easily by his enthusiasm, and he continued to draw Madara so tantalisingly close to the edge - only to tease him back again. At last, Itachi took him as far as he could and sucked strongly, his cheeks hollowing out. Madara's orgasm bloomed inside his gut and by this point he was powerless - and truth be told, unwilling - to attempt to stave it off.

Itachi made a valiant effort to swallow his uncles entire release, but not even Izuna could have contained such an amount completely and all too soon, trickles of come spilt from the corners of his mouth.

Madara clutched the back of Itachi's head in a tight grip, trying to relish the last few constrictions of his throat while waiting for his heart to stop beating quite so wildly and for his breathing to even out again. Itachi continued suckling on his softening cock, sending aftershock waves through his body as he ignored the iron-like grip on his head and instead contenting himself with milking his uncles cock completely before removing himself and licking at the corners of his lips like the proverbial cat that got the cream - which, Madara thought with an amused chuckle and devious smirk - he most certainly did.

"I must say thank you for that uncle Madara - I wasn't expecting to get treated to lunch like this..." Itachi said, still licking his lips with relish. Madara applied a little pressure to the back of his head, drawing him into a final fierce kiss. He moaned at the taste of his own release on the younger's tongue, savouring the taste as he probed his willing mouth with an unrelenting tongue. Eventually, the need for air forced them to separate and they quietly tried to regain control of their breathing. Itachi smiled at his uncle and got to his feet, straightening his rather rumpled clothing with one hand and using the other to wipe under his eyes.

"Are you going to be alright getting home with that?" Madara asked, gesturing towards Itachi's obvious arousal. Itachi smirked and his eyes gleamed with intent, clearly showing he was already making plans for Sasuke and his horny little ass when he returned.

"I'm sure I'll be fine - it's not like I have to sit in an office where I just got amazing fellatio from a lover for the remainder of the day... plus, I have a rather needy little brother waiting for me to come home - I think I can manage to contain myself just as long as it takes me to get back." He said, amusement sparkling in his eyes. Madara blew out a long breath, re-zipping his trousers and buttoning his shirt.

"Well, I certainly appreciate that you dropping by Itachi, it's always so nice to see you." He replied, as he got to his feet. He flicked the switch and raised the blinds, before turning back to his desk, pausing before he took his seat. He turned to his nephew with a slightly awkward cough. "There's uh... no need to be telling Izuna that I uh, treated you to lunch out... I-"

"I wont tell him anything, but I'll tell Sasuke - as you no doubt already knew." Itachi cut in, smirking at Madara's discomfort as the man took his seat. Madara nodded at him, and Itachi headed for the door. Madara sighed as his nephew unlocked the door and let himself out, he had a feeling he might just end up regretting that damn monogamy vow.

**ღ~|-M_*_A_*_D_*_A_*_R_*_A-|~ღ**

When Itachi arrived home, he shut the door silently behind him. It was no use, Izuna and Sasuke both came bursting into the foyer to greet him excitedly. Well – they _tried _to. Izuna made it to the foyer, walked up to him and froze when he got close. From the sound of it, Sasuke had somehow trapped himself in the kitchen, and was bustling about in an attempt to be freed of his self-imposed prison.

Itachi spared a moment of amusement over his beloved baby brother's foolishness, before gulping nervously, his eyes darting down to the floor for a moment before he had the guts to look at his uncle.

Izuna's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he began circling Itachi like a hunting lioness. He got closer to Itachi's face, and sniffed the air, then glared at him. Itachi merely cleared his throat, then turned to offer a gleeful smile to Sasuke – who had just worked his way into the room and looked quite proud of this accomplishment.

Izuna's eyes searched Itachi's for signs of guilt – he found it, and glared at his favourite nephew even harder. Testing to see if his suspicions were fact, he grabbed Itachi's shirt and yanked the teen closer to him, smashing their mouths together. Itachi couldn't help but moan into the kiss when Izuna's tongue darted into his mouth, but as soon as it was beginning it was over, and he was being shoved away from his uncle.

Wordlessly, Izuna slapped Itachi in the face, then glared at him for another long moment, before he slapped him again for good measure. "You... you... ugh!" Izuna stormed away from the room, leaving two rather confused nephews behind. Itachi was still not entirely certain about whether or not he'd just been found out or just been witness to one of the many enigmatic moments of Izuna Uchiha.

Sasuke approached him then, wrapping his small arms firmly around his waist before kissing him much more gently than Izuna had. When Sasuke pulled away he couldn't help but smirk at his older brother. He smacked his lips together experimentally, adoring the tangy flavor of Itachi's mouth.

"I think," Said Sasuke, leaning up to Itachi's ear and whispering huskily into it. "That you and Smexier are in a _lot _of trouble..." Sasuke couldn't have been more right.

Upstairs, Izuna was absolutely _seething. _How dare that _whore _of a brother demand that _he _had to be faithful then let Itachi suck him off? It was absolutely outrageous! Completely unfair! How dare _Madara _be the one to breech their agreement!

He would pay, ohh, yes – he would pay _dearly. _To think, Madara had the nerve to do it with _Itachi _of all people too, as if he didn't know that Itachi had been the person Izuna had missed the most! Izuna scowled at the pillows on his bed, thinking of how he'd had to sleep there the night before without so much as a single loving _touch _from his brother.

'Monogamy_ my ass!' _Izuna thought as he paced around the room furiously. He would get Madara back for this. Yes, he'd get him back _tenfold. _He frowned as he thought of possible methods of revenge. It was just … just so fucked up!

Okay, so perhaps Izuna wouldn't have been _as _upset if it hadn't been his two favorite people to fuck who had done this to him... oh wait! Aha! That was just it!

Suddenly, he knew _exactly _how to repay his brother. He grinned sadistically as his plan tweaked itself into perfection in his mind. Lovely. It was about time Madara learned his lesson about this anyway. There were many things that Izuna would tolerate, but this was certainly not one of them.

Make him go without sex – sure. Refuse to punish the boys for excluding him in their sexual exploits – meh, whatever. But _Madara _and _Itachi _hooking up _without him_? Hell. No.

This – this meant war.

**A/N: Well, we have finally finished this chapter! I'm sure ItachiSasukeSama is very sore with all the poking I've been giving her in this past hour, so please don't further aggravate her with nasty flames. Kind reviews are the BEST medicine, and I'm hoping that you're willing to leave us one! **

**Take our polls! **

**Love you for reading,**

**-Beloved and ItachiSasukeSama**


End file.
